El Zorro y la Luna Roja
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: Naruto, por circunstancias inevitables, se ve obligado a unirse a Akatsuki... Obligado a despedirse de las pocas personas que lo aprecian, se ve en la situación de abandonar su aldea natal. Entren y averiguen esas circunstancias...
1. Chapter 1

**Aki vuelvo con una historia de Naruto, una de mis series favoritas. Mi kerido rubito se pasa al lado oscuro del chakra xP... Pero todo tiene un porque... y a lo largo de la historia os ireis enterando... Espero ver comentarios de gente conocida y gente nueva, pero de antemano gracias por leerla xD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Tiempos difíciles se auguraban para la aldea oculta de Konoha. Akatsuki estaba moviendo ficha mas rápido de lo que la Godaime esperaba. La poderosa organización se estaba haciendo con los demonios más poderosos que existían sin que se supiera exactamente para que los querían y tarde o temprano irían a por alguien que vivía en la aldea… De todos es sabido que el Kyuubi es su más grande ambición, pero las tienen crudas para hacerse con el, ya que su contenedor es un ninja de armas tomar: cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules cielo, revoltoso, alegre, experto en sorprender a los demás, incansable si se trata de ayudar… (creo q sobra decir que lo A-DO-RO, ne? xD) pero aparte de eso es fuerte, no solo físicamente, sino también de voluntad; cuando se propone algo lo consigue, no importan los medios.

Cuando el grupo de Naruto volvió de la misión en la cual se infiltraron en la guarida de Orochimaru en busca de Sasuke, toda la aldea estaba un tanto decepcionada, ya que Sasuke era el último superviviente del clan Uchiha, uno de los más importantes de la aldea, sino el que más, solo comparable al clan Hyuuga. Habían perdido un arma muy poderosa y a manos de uno de los legendarios Sannin, empeñado en destruir su aldea natal. Así que cuando los miembros del recién reconstruido equipo 7 volvieron con las manos vacías se la tomaron con el pobre de Naruto. Sin embargo no había nadie que estuviera más decepcionado que el rubio y Sakura, ya que los dos eran amigos del Uchiha y no les entraba en la cabeza que los dejara así como así. Si antes los aldeanos hablaban de Naruto a sus espaldas y cuchicheaban en cuanto lo veían por la calle, ahora era peor: ya no les importaba si el rubio se enteraba cuando lo culpaban de las desgracias acaecidas en la aldea de Konoha o directamente se enzarzaban a insultos con el pobre muchacho, cosa que entristecía mucho a Naruto.

Era de noche y Naruto paseaba por las calles de la aldea, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Le gustaba andar de noche, ya que no había gente por la calle que le hicieran sentir mal. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara mal por la calle y cuchicheara a sus espaldas, pero esta vez sencillamente se habían pasado de la raya… Aunque su carácter fuera alegre y pacífico, en el fondo de su alma guardaba rencor hacía todos aquellos que, sin conocerle siquiera, sin haberle tratado, ya lo despreciaban y excluían de sus vidas. Siempre que podía retrasaba lo mas posible su vuelta a casa, ya que allí solo le esperaba su inseparable amiga: la soledad, y no era muy agradable que digamos… Sus pasos le guiaron hacía la zona de entrenamiento nº 3 y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos: ahí fue donde se convirtió en ninja y empezó su carrera hacía su soñado puesto de Hokage; ahí fue donde empezó su amistad con Sasuke, aunque la disfrazara de rivalidad. En realidad siempre había admirado al moreno por muchas razones pero también comprendía su dolor de encontrarse solo, por eso siempre intentaba animarle con sus tonterías que acababan en riñas para así hacerle olvidar, aunque solo fuera por un momento, el sentimiento de soledad. Con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el mismo tronco en el que Kakashi-sensei lo ató una vez, poniendo las manos tras la nuca. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el cielo, observando las estrellas. Observaba con sus dulces ojos esos puntitos brillantes que resplandecían sobre su cabeza y deseó ser una estrella… al menos siendo estrella allí arriba no tendría los problemas con los que cargaba en la tierra y podría llevar una existencia tranquila y feliz, observando el vasto mundo a sus pies… Pasó un buen rato en esta postura, mirando el cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en sus orbes zafiro, cuando de improviso la figura de un jounin de pelo plateado se hizo visible, en cuclillas sobre el tronco de junto al de Naruto. No había hecho el mas mínimo ruido y esperaba pillar al rubio por sorpresa, pero Naruto había mejorado en sentir el chakra de las personas, así que la voz del chico lo sorprendió.

- Kakashi-sensei… No debería estar descansando? – Naruto le hablaba sin mirarle, estando seguro de que allí se encontraba el nombrado sensei.

- Vaya, vaya… veo que has mejorado mucho… ya no puedo sorprenderte – interiormente se sintió orgulloso de su antiguo alumno - Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

- No es nada… - Naruto puso una de sus caritas zorrunas, con una sonrisa un tanto tristona - por cierto, que hace aquí?

- Supongo que lo mismo que tu

- También está solo? – Naruto miro al peliplateado y la tristeza se reflejaba en los iris azules, causando un sentimiento de pena y lástima en Kakashi, ya que nunca había visto así al rubio

- Si y entiendo como te sientes… pero sabes que?

- Que?

- Ya no estás tan solo verdad? – Naruto miraba a su sensei mientras este hablaba, atento a sus palabras - Tienes a mucha gente que te aprecia empezando por mi

- Ya, y eso me alivia un poco, pero sigo preguntándome porque…

- El por qué de que? – Kakashi se sentó junto a su alumno y le presto atención, algo que llevaba reclamando a voces y travesuras desde que era pequeño.

- Por que me miran así? No soy nada más que un muchacho de la aldea… Por que la gente huye de mí? Por que me desprecian sin hablar conmigo siquiera? No saben el dolor que causan cada una de sus palabras e insultos… – el dolor podía sentirse en cada pregunta formulada por el chico - Por que me miran mal solo porque dentro de mi habita un demonio? Yo no soy el Kyuubi! – el rubio acabó soltando toda la amargura que llevaba dentro; las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus orbes zafiro

- Eso ya lo se, Naruto – el jounin posó una mano sobre los rubios cabellos del chico en un gesto cariñoso – déjales que hablen, déjales que te miren… ellos se lo pierden – y le revolvió el pelo

- Jejeje. Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei – Naruto se calmó con las palabras de su sensei y le miro agradecido.

- No es nada… Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, hace poco que viniste de una misión y debes reponer fuerzas

- Pero – agachó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada con el flequillo – no quiero ir a mi casa…

- Pues vente a la mía… no es por presumir, pero preparo un sushi delicioso – Kakashi le guiñó un ojo a su alumno, mientras que Naruto solo sonreía. – Bien, nos vamos?

- Kakashi-sensei… - ambos se levantaron y el jounin observó como Naruto lo miraba con los ojos brillosos

- Dime

- Arigatou!! – y se lanzó hacia Kakashi, abrazándolo fuerte. Al principio el peliplateado estaba un tanto descolocado por la acción de Naruto, pero luego Kakashi le correspondió, acariciándole los rubios cabellos.

- No es nada.

Sensei y alumno se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la casa del primero. Naruto iba muy revuelto, puesto que era la primera vez que iba a la casa de su sensei peliplateado. Pasaron por la casa del rubio a recoger lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche y siguieron hacia el hogar de Kakashi. Éste vivía cerca de la puerta de la aldea, en una casita pequeña, ideal para un hombre soltero. En cuanto Kakashi abrió la puerta Naruto entró corriendo y se puso a curiosear por la casa. El jounin, con una sonrisa que se adivinaba bajo su máscara, entró tras el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La casa constaba de un dormitorio, un salón, una cocina y un baño y era un término medio entre el orden de Sasuke y el caos de Naruto (ni muy ordenado ni muy desordenado, vamos xD). Kakashi fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacer la cena mientras el rubio se iba al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño llevaba un pijama negro con zorritos naranjas y su gorro de dormir en la cabeza. Un delicioso olor le llegó a la nariz, recordándole lo hambriento que estaba. El peliplateado ya lo estaba esperando sentado a la mesa. Naruto se apresuró a sentarse frente a su sensei y se puso a observar la comida. Kakashi sirvió la cena y, con un "ittadakimasu", comenzaron a comer. Al principio Naruto no se fiaba mucho de comida que no fuera ramen, pero en cuanto pegó el primer bocado ya no le parecía tan mala. Después de unos cuantos platos engullidos por el rubio…

- Waaaa! Esto estaba genial, Kakashi-sensei – exclamo Naruto echándose atrás en la silla y palmeándose el vientre.

- Verdad? - ojito feliz - Y es mas nutritivo que el ramen. Lleva pescado y verduras, algo que necesitas para tu cuerpo

- Hai, hai. Por cierto sensei… - Naruto se levantó y fue a coger una foto – este es Yondaime Hokage verdad?

- Hai. Fue mi sensei cuando formamos un equipo.

- Y estos son sus compañeros?

- Hai. La chica se llama Rin y el chico es Obito Uchiha

- Uchiha? Pariente de Sasuke? – al escuchar el apellido de Sasuke el tema comenzó a cobrar interés para el rubio

- No lo se, pero era del mismo clan.

- Y que les pasó?

- A Rin no la he vuelto a ver desde hace mucho y Obito… murió

- Murió?

- Hai

- Que le pasó? – Naruto, por primera vez, vio la tristeza y la culpa en los ojos de su sensei (el visible, claro u\) y se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta. Sin embargo Kakashi contestó.

- Obito murió por mi culpa – el rubio se sorprendió – Yo por aquel entonces era un arrogante que hacía las cosas por mi cuenta sin pensar que estaba en un equipo. Estábamos en una misión y los enemigos secuestraron a Rin. Obito quería ir a rescatarla a toda costa, ya que era nuestra amiga, pero yo… yo solo pensaba en llevar a cabo la misión. Obito se fue solo, pero antes de irse me dijo una frase que me marcó: "Los que incumplen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria". – Naruto recordaba claramente cuando les dijo esa frase el día que superaron la prueba de los cascabeles. Kakashi continuó la historia - Salió corriendo a buscar a Rin y yo me quedé pensando en esa frase. Pensé en seguir con la misión aunque fuera solo… pero luego recapacité. Seguí a Obito hasta dar con la guarida donde tenían retenida a nuestra compañera. Juntos derrotamos a los enemigos y rescatamos a Rin, pero no contamos con la astucia de nuestros oponentes. Había sellos explosivos en el techo de la cueva donde se escondían y uno de ellos, con su último aliento, los hizo explotar. Obito nos empujó y se quedó atrapado por los escombros. No teníamos tiempo para salir de allí los tres y el insistió en que salvara a Rin y me salvara yo. Había conseguido despertar su Sharingan, usándolo en la batalla, mientras que yo perdí un ojo. Su última voluntad fue darme el Sharingan que conoces, Naruto. Me dijo que yo sabría darle mejor uso que el – Kakashi terminó el relato con la cabeza gacha y la voz bajita. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le contaba esa historia a alguien, abriendo heridas del pasado, pero consideraba que Naruto había madurado lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Levantó la vista cuando sintió una mano del rubio en su hombro.

- Kakashi-sensei… entonces, cada vez que llega tarde… esa piedra que nos mostró aquél día… seguro que el nombre de Obito está escrito en ella y… va todos los días a observarla, recordando su pasado y culpándose de la muerte de su amigo – los ojos del peliplateado se abrieron como platos – Sensei, no debe culparse por nada. Obito hizo aquello por que así lo deseaba, usted no tiene ninguna culpa… además, usted ha cambiado mucho y ahora ya no es el mismo de antes…

- Naruto… - Kakashi observaba el rostro del rubio. Desde cuando era tan adulto? Solo era un crío de 15 años pero ya había pasado por mucho en la vida, algo que no era justo para un ser como Naruto. El sensei volvió a posar su mano en los rubios cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente – Arigatou

- No ha sido nada – Naruto cerraba los ojos y sonreía, disfrutando de esa muestra de cariño por parte de su sensei (kawaiii súper-hiper-mega-kawaiiiiiii!!!!-insertar ojitos brillosos xD- ). Estaba tan poco acostumbrado que esos momentos los atesoraba con mimo en su corazón.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir, que mañana la Hokage nos ha mandado llamar

- Si? Que querrá ahora Tsunade no baachan?

- Pues no lo se pero ahora te preparo un futon y a dormir, ne?

- Hai sensei

Kakashi preparó un futon en su habitación, junto a su cama, para el rubio. Cuando Naruto salió del baño ya tenía preparada la cama y Kakashi ya estaba acostado. Se tumbó boca arriba con las manos tras la nuca, pensando en el relato de Kakashi. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas y le alegraba mucho que su sensei confiara en el tanto como para contarle esa historia que guardaba con tanto celo. Cerró sus ojos cielo y se durmió, por una vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó un delicioso olor a comida. Se levantó y se frotó los ojos, un tanto adormilado. Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, percatándose de que no era la suya. Luego recordó la noche anterior y ya todo cuadraba. De un salto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría para acabar de espabilarse. Cuando estuvo listo se vistió con su traje naranja con franjas negras y se colocó su bandana en la frente. Se dirigió a la cocina y descubrió el origen del olor que lo había despertado: el desayuno de Kakashi.

- Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!

- Ohayo Naruto. Vaya, veo que te levantaste con energía n\

- Hai, y más con este olor tan rico por toda la casa

- Jejeje ya te dije que cocino bien… - Kakashi sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a comer con el rubio – a ver si así dejas un poco de lado el ramen y comes mas decentemente.

- Que tiene de malo el ramen? Está delicioso!

- Está bien que lo comas de vez en cuando pero alimentarte a base de ramen nada mas no es sano. El cuerpo necesita otro tipo de nutrientes: verduras, carne, pescado…

- Pero… yo no se cocinar…

- Si quieres yo te enseño

- De veras? – los ojitos celestes del rubio se iluminaron ante la perspectiva

- Hai n\ - Kakashi lo miraba con algo cercano al cariño

- Wii! Kakashi-sensei me enseñará a cocinar! – exclamaba Naruto dando saltos por la habitación

- Jajaja si que te entusiasmas con todo. Termina rápido que la Hokage quiere vernos

- Hai. Solo a nosotros dos?

- No. A Sakura, Sai y Yamato también

- Hmmmm

Ambos ninja terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage, saltando por los tejados. Cuando aterrizaron en el edificio y entraron en él se dirigieron con presteza a la oficina de Tsunade. Tocaron a la puerta

- Adelante – la poderosa voz de la Godaime se hizo oír desde el interior de la habitación.

- Para que nos mando llamar, Tsunade-sama?

- Os he llamado para que realicéis una misión de investigación

- Investigación? Tsunade no baachan, eso no es nada emocionante…

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Naruto? – una vena en la sien de la Godaime hizo acto de presencia

- Uhmmm – el rubio miraba hacia otro lado, haciéndose el sueco, mientras que Sakura, Sai y Yamato sonreían ante la escena

- Bueno, bromas aparte… hemos recibido un informe que indica que Akatsuki está haciéndose con todos los jinchuuriki, como ya comprobasteis en la misión de Suna. Lo nuevo es la velocidad y contundencia con que lo están haciendo. No les importa arrasar con cuanto se les interpone en el camino con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Es por eso que, teniendo a Naruto entre nosotros, nuestro deber es protegerlo, ya que no es la primera vez que intentan llevárselo. Para eso es necesario conocer los movimientos de la organización, sus patrones de búsqueda y ataque… en fin, ya lo entendéis: conocer al enemigo es la mejor forma de vencerle.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. Entonces en que consistirá nuestra misión, específicamente?

- No seas impaciente, Kakashi… ahora iba a explicarlo… el informe de los ANBU indica movimiento cerca de la aldea oculta de la Cascada y es necesario que se vaya a investigar lo antes posible. Tenéis que ser muy cautelosos, ya que no sabemos si hay algún miembro de la organización por allí. Partís esta noche.

- Hai – todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

**Espero les guste y me dejen reviews, puesto q la historia pinta larga... Ja ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capi 2 de esta historia de Naruto... actualizando prontito, ya que tengo exos mas de 5 capis pondré uno por semana hasta que se me terminen los que tengo ya escritos jejejeje... Weno, les dejo ya con el capi... si al principio la historia va muy lenta es para ambientar los acontecimientos... Enjoy xD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Una vez en la calle se reunieron para decidir un par de cosas relacionadas con la misión

- Tenemos que decidir quien es el capitán del equipo…

- Kakashi-sensei!! – Naruto saltaba en el sitio

- Y eso por que, Naruto? – el ANBU, Yamato-sensei, se dirigía al rubio

- Pues porque es nuestro sensei y lo conocemos de hace mucho y nos sabemos sus técnicas… - el rubio enumeraba con los dedos.

- Pero Naruto… Yamato-sensei también es bueno y también lo conocemos… No ves que con tu bocota lo que haces es ofenderle y apenarle? Debería darte vergüenza… – Sakura reprendía al rubio por su reacción, Naruto cambió su semblante por uno serio y se puede decir que hasta triste

- Gomen Nasai, Yamato-sensei… no quería hacerle sentir mal… - Naruto hizo una reverencia. Kakashi sabía que el rubio era muy sensible y las palabras de Sakura le habían afectado – decidan ustedes, yo me voy a comer. Hasta la noche.

- Espera Naruto no hemos dicho a que hora quedamos!! – Sakura le gritaba, pero el rubio ya se había ido – Arghhh, nunca cambiará!

- Sakura, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – la voz de Kakashi era fría

- Eh? – Yamato y Kakashi la miraban, mientras que Sai solo contemplaba la escena y se preguntaba el porque del cambio de actitud de Naruto, observando el camino por el que el rubio había desaparecido – que he hecho?

- Veo que sigues ciega… acaso no has visto la expresión de Naruto? – Kakashi se estaba empezando a exasperar, ya que Sakura seguía sin ver lo que el rubio tenia que soportar cada día por el mero hecho de respirar.

- Su expresión? Pues… supongo que se ha dado cuenta de que tengo razón, no?

- Sakura, tienes que aprender a leer en los rostros de las personas, así se conocen muchas cosas…

- Por que, Yamato-sensei? Yo solo le he dicho lo que pensaba que era correcto…

- Pero lo único que has hecho ha sido entristecer a Naruto, aunque veo que no te has dado cuenta. Naruto es tan bueno e inocente que tus palabras le han debido de doler, puesto que le has dicho que el acaba de hacer lo que sufre en carne propia… y todos sabemos que no le gusta herir a nadie – Yamato, aunque llevaba menos tiempo con el grupo, se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente, en el tiempo que lo trató, del carácter y sentimientos del rubio

- Pero…

- Ni peros ni nada. Ahora mismo vas a disculparte con Naruto y de paso le dices la hora a la que quedamos en la puerta – ambos profesores estaban un tanto molestos con la pelirosa, especialmente Kakashi ahora que conocía un poco mejor a Naruto

- Por que tengo que ir yo Kakashi-sensei? – el peliplateado iba a responder cuando una voz se dejó escuchar.

- Déjalo, si quieres voy yo

- Sai – todos se dieron la vuelta y observaron al pelinegro ya que era la primera vez que intervenía en la conversación – de veras harías eso por mi?

- No lo hago por ti, Sakura… lo hago por Naruto. De veras crees que después de la decepción que se ha llevado contigo te querrá ver la cara? – Sakura se sorprendió de lo duras que eran las palabras del chico y en eso se parecía mucho a Sasuke – Bueno, a que hora le digo que hemos quedado?

- Mmm déjame pensar… lo mejor sería justo después de la cena, como a las 8 p.m. Que os parece?

- Me parece bien Kakashi… - aunque nadie dijo nada, Kakashi actuaba como el líder del equipo y Yamato parecía estar de acuerdo - se nota que Naruto te tiene cariño

- Si… Ese chico ha sufrido mucho Yamato, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, y necesita del cariño de todos, aunque haya algunos que no lo comprendan – y miró a Sakura significativamente, con lo que la pelirosa se comenzó a entristecer. – Bueno, voy a empacar. Sai, te ocupas de decirle a Naruto?

- Claro. Hasta luego – y ambos desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.

- Sakura, será mejor que vayas a preparar tus cosas también… Por cierto, deberías disculparte con Naruto, puesto que la causa de su disgusto es una autentica estupidez, ya que Kakashi es mi sempai y lo respeto muchísimo, así que no me importaría estar a sus órdenes.

- Hai Yamato-sensei

Todos y cada uno se fueron a preparar sus cosas; todos menos Naruto, que se encontraba en el Ichiraku, para variar. Y allí seguía, dándole vueltas a los fideos en el tazón de ramen y suspirando, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Naruto levantó la vista y se encontró los ojos negros de Sai.

- Sai, que haces aquí?

- Pues verás, he ido a buscarte a tu casa pero al no encontrarte he supuesto que estarías aquí.

- Oh… Y para que me buscabas?

- Como te fuiste de esa manera no te enteraste de la hora a la que hemos quedado en la puerta. Es a las 8 p.m. después de cenar

- Ahm… - el rubio estaba tristón por las palabras y la forma de comportarse de la pelirosa

- Estás así por lo que te dijo Sakura?

- Si

- Tanto te afectó?

- Sai, no es por nada, pero no quiero hablar de ello… - el ojinegro observaba a Naruto. Lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, pero había notado que el carácter del rubio y su forma de ser influía en las personas, sacando lo mejor de cada una, el propio Sai incluido. Había descubierto la amistad y quería que el rubio supiera lo que significaba para el, así que se dispuso a intentar ayudarle. Comenzó a hablarle con la cabeza gacha, mirando a la mesa.

- Sabes? Antes de conocerte no tenía a nadie, nada más que a mi maestro, y eso era como no tener nada. No conocía la amistad, la importancia de establecer vínculos con alguien a quien llamar "amigo", era como un muerto en vida… solo vivía para cumplir las ordenes y ya está, una perfecta arma llamada ninja… Ahora es diferente. Cuando veía como buscabas a Sasuke desesperadamente, los sacrificios y esfuerzos hechos durante la búsqueda… sentí algo en mi pecho que no había sentido nunca y dolía: la soledad. Nunca he tenido un amigo, alguien con quien divertirse, alguien que me apoyara y a quien apoyar… Gracias a ti he descubierto que la vida es algo maravilloso que se debe compartir con alguien… Y me gustaría que fueras mi amigo para disfrutarla. – Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente y un tanto sorprendido de que el reservado Sai le contara tales cosas. Enterarse de que también estaba solo había creado un vínculo automático e invisible entre los dos, ya que compartían experiencias. Aún sorprendido de la confesión del moreno se decidió a contestarle

- Sai… no sabía que yo… causara esa clase de sensación…

- Haces mucho mas de lo que crees solo con ser tu mismo… me gustaría ayudarte en lo que sea… - levantó la vista y la enfocó en el kitsune

- Me ayudas a hacer la mochila? Es que mi casa es un caos y no encuentro nada jejeje – se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

- De acuerdo.

Naruto pagó en el Ichiraku y se dirigió a su casa, con Sai acompañándole. Las palabras del chico le habían llegado, así que se decidió a confiar en el lo mismo que Sai lo había hecho

- Sai

- Dime

- Alguna vez has sentido como que no importa si mueres porque nadie te echará de menos?

- Alguna que otra vez…

- Yo lo siento todas las noches. Pienso que si desaparezco nadie llorará por mí, es mas, armarían una fiesta. Todo el mundo me mira mal por la calle, hablan a mis espaldas, huyen de mi… - Sai escuchaba educadamente las palabras del rubio, impregnadas en una tristeza infinita – Me hacen sentir mal… por eso las palabras de Sakura me afectan tanto: no quiero ser causante de ningún tipo de malestar en nadie, lo mismo que a mi me gustaría ser un chico como los demás y apartar la soledad de mi camino…

- Naruto… no digas que si mueres nadie lloraría por ti porque no es verdad. Yo no se mucho de tu vida, pero por lo que he visto tienes muchas personas que te aprecian. Sin ir mas lejos, Kakashi-sensei se puso echo una furia con Sakura por lo que te había dicho y Yamato-sensei, que te conoce menos, también estaba un tanto molesto… A todas esas personas que te aprecian, a tus compañeros y a toda la gente que has hecho cambiar… Seguro que les dolería mucho si tu desapareces, así que procura no decepcionarlas – Sai le sonreía, pero no una de esas sonrisas falsas, sino una sincera

- Arigatou, Sai – el rubio le correspondió la sonrisa

- No es nada

Continuaron andando en silencio. Naruto se sentía muy agradecido con el muchacho por varias razones. En primera porque intentó rescatar a Sasuke cuando su misión original era asesinarlo, y luego por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hacer amistad con sus compañeros y con el mismo. En cierto modo le recordaba al Uchiha por su carácter frío y reservado, aparte de tener los mismos ojos oscuros.

Una vez que llegaron al piso del rubio se pusieron a hacer el equipaje. Naruto estaba un tanto avergonzado de cómo se encontraba su casa, a lo que Sai respondía con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando terminaron Naruto invitó a Sai a quedarse con el, ya que no le gustaba estar solo, a lo que el moreno aceptó encantado; Sai también estaba un tanto solo. Se pasaron la tarde contándose cosas y riendo para empezar a forjar esa amistad que tanto anhelaba Sai. Cuando faltaba una hora para partir, el moreno se fue a su casa por la mochila y quedó en el Ichiraku con Naruto para cenar. Se llevarían las mochilas puesto que en cuanto terminaran se dirigirían al punto de encuentro. Naruto, con la mochila a cuestas, se encamino a su restaurante favorito a esperar al moreno. Estaba mas alegre que en la mañana y eso lo notó el dueño del restaurante.

- Ya se te pasó el disgusto, Naruto?

- Hai

- Me alegro… no me gusta verte triste

- Y eso?

- No se… te he tomado cariño – el dueño del local le sonreía con cariño

- Ahm – Naruto había descubierto una de las personas que según Sai lo echaría de menos

- Esperas a alguien?

- Hai. Un compañero de equipo

- El muchacho moreno de esta mañana?

- Hai

- Pues aquí llega – Naruto se volteó y, efectivamente, Sai se acercaba con una mochila a la espalda

- Sai!! – el rubio saludaba al ojinegro agitando una mano y sonriendo, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el otro muchacho

- Uf, estoy hambriento. Cenamos? – el moreno se sentó junto a Naruto, dejando la mochila en el suelo

- Hai – el rubio estaba muy contento de tener compañía; no le gustaba comer solo

Pidieron ramen y se pusieron a comer. Sai pensaba que Sakura se merecía un castigo por la forma de tratar a su nuevo amigo y decidió comentársela al rubio

- Oye Naruto…

- Fi? – el rubio tenía la boca llena de ramen. Tragó – Que quieres?

- No crees que Sakura se merece un castigo por como te trató esta mañana?

- Pero… Sakura-chan es mi amiga desde la infancia…

- De veras es tu amiga? No lo parecía cuando te estaba riñendo… además, no hablo de castigo físico ni nada de eso, sino de otra cosa…

- Como que?

- La ley del hielo

- Ein? – el rubio puso una de esas caritas adorables q muestra cuando no entiende nada xD

- Verás, se trata de ignorarla para que vea lo que se siente. Seguro que se dará cuenta de cómo te ha estado tratando hasta ahora y cambia. Que te parece?

- Mmm… no se…

- Con esa actitud no llegarás muy lejos. Debes ser un poco duro de vez en cuando.

- Mmm… bueno, está bien, pero como no me parezca bien no lo hacemos ne?

- Hai, hai

Y así Sai le explicó su plan para escarmentar a Sakura. Yamato y la pelirosa estaban ya en la puerta cuando vieron llegar a Naruto y Sai; Kakashi por supuesto llegaba tarde xD. Los muchachos iban charlando animadamente y cuando llegaron pasaron por su lado sin mirar a Sakura. La chica se extrañó mucho del comportamiento del rubio. Sai era como Sasuke, así que si la ignoraba no pasaba nada pero Naruto… se había acostumbrado a tenerle siempre encima y pensaba que siempre sería así, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no. Estuvieron esperando un rato cuando, media hora después de la convenida, apareció Kakashi en su habitual nube de humo, con su típica excusa.

- Gomen, es que me encontré con un gato negro y…

- Kakashi-sensei, llega tarde!! – esta vez era Sakura la que reprendía sola al maestro.

- Sus razones debe de tener, verdad Sensei? – Naruto miraba a Kakashi con complicidad y el peliplateado capto la indirecta.

- Hai. Bueno, nos vamos?

- Matte… al final no se decidió quien es el líder del equipo. – Naruto quería saber a quien debía obedecer y seguir en la misión.

- He estado pensando y he llegado a una situación que creo que será beneficiosa para el grupo. En este equipo habrá dos líderes

- Dos? – todos miraban al peliplateado con interés.

- Hai. Yamato y yo seremos los líderes. Te parece? – decía dirigiéndose al mencionado.

- Como quieras – el ANBU pensó que sería buena idea, ya que si se separaban podrían actuar con prontitud y eficacia

- Ya estás contento, Naruto?

- Hai hai! Pero obedeceré igual a Yamato-sensei si se presentara la ocasión

- Me parece bien. Partimos ya?

- Hai! – respondieron todos a coro.

* * *

**Hasta aki pueden leer por ahora jejejejeje... ahora, como de costumbre, a responder los reviews de ls que me dejaron comentario. Hontoni arigatou a tods, tanto los que dejaron, como a los que solo leyeron, pero si dejan su opinión sabré si seguir con esto o dedicarme a otra cosa xD**

**Shaman:** Olaaaaa!!! Claro q m acuerdo d ti... me alegra tenerte por aki de nuevo xD. Espero que disfrutes esta historia de Naruto, con los personajes mas crecidos, tanto física como emocionalmente... por cierto, no es genial la nueva temp de Naruto Shippuden? Cada vez está mejor y mas interesante ... Weno, pos gracias por tu coment Ja ne!

**Aguescar:** Ohayooooo!! Que bueno verte por aki... me alegra que te guste el cap, y espero que este te guste igual xD. Ya tengo la historia montada en mi cabeza, solo me falta plasmarla en el papel; ya yevo como seis o siete capis exos, pero si necesito ayuda te la pido, tranki jijiji. De todas maneras gracias por el ofrecimiento. Gracias por tu coment y nos vemos. Ja ne!

**DragFire:** Ohayoo!! Toavia queda para que se pase, pero tranki que todo llega xD... No te asustes tanto que yo no escribo Yaoi, ademas, esta historia contendrá NaruHina, una pareja que me encanta porq se complementan muy bien juntos, asínq no t austes que no va a haber yaoi, pero como Naruto es así de tierno y lindo pueden aparecer situaciones que se pueden malinterpretar, pero no, no habrá nada de yaoi... Gracias por tu coment y espero verte en el siguiente Ja ne!

**Inciclopedico:** Ou! (saludo tipo Kakashi juas) Pues sip, hacia ya que no me pasaba por aki con un nuevo fic de Naruto, solo un pequeño oneshot de Gaara y yasta, pero aora e vuelto con energías renovadas para traerles esta historia de shipuuden... claro, sin nada q ver con la historia original, salvo algunas partes jejejeje... repito el comentario anterior: no va a haber yaoi porq va a ser NaruHina, pero hay situaciones que se pueden malinterpretar: Kakashi solo quiere prestarle un poco de atención a un niño que lleva sufriendo practicamente desde que nació, solo quiere darle un poco del cariño que lleva pidiendo a gritos desde que era pequeño, nada mas que eso... Aclaradas tus dudas te espero en el siguiente, grax por tu coment Ja ne!

**Isa:** Aaaaaaamix!!! q bien q pudiste entrar y leerlo...Grax por tus palabras, la vdd es que intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo... No pues tener mas razón: Naruto es lo mas lindou del mundou!!! jijiji no se porq pero siempre me tiran los de pelo claro: Naruto, Gaara, Ichigo... weno, pos eso, que naru-chan es un angelito al que los demonios de la aldea tratan como kieren y no se merecen lo que va a hacer el kitsune por ellos... pero el es así, que le vamos a hacer... Grax por tu coment y espero que puedas entrar y leer el siguiente Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaya, por fin puedo subir el capi, que esto estaba un poco rebelde y no me dejaba subirlo ¬.¬... Weno, arreglado el desaguisado podemos continuar con la historia... Disfruten xD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El grupo de 5 ninjas salió sigilosamente de la aldea de Konoha rumbo a la de la Cascada. Comenzaron la marcha por el camino, ya que iban más rápido y no había peligro a la vista. Siguieron corriendo hasta el amanecer, al amparo de las sombras nocturnas. Cuando el sol despuntaba, pararon a desayunar. Encontraron un riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque y les pareció un buen lugar para parar. Se sentaron en el suelo, un tanto cansados, y comenzaron a sacar algo de comer. Naruto se sentó lo mas alejado posible de Sakura, junto a Sai, y comenzaron una conversación. Kakashi y Yamato fueron a inspeccionar el terreno, dejando a Sakura sola como quien dice. La chica estaba cada vez mas confundida respecto a la actitud del rubio. Tanto le habían afectado sus palabras hasta el punto de no querer ni hablarle? Resentida con Naruto se puso a comer, pensando que ya se le pasaría. Cuando los senseis volvieron reanudaron la marcha. Ahora que el sol regaba con su luz las tierras del fuego, los capitanes decidieron que avanzarían por el bosque, al amparo de las copas de los árboles y los múltiples escondites que la frondosidad del bosque ofrecía en caso de peligro.

Como el asunto era urgente y no tenían tiempo que perder solo pararon un momento a la hora de comer para reponer fuerzas. Se instalaron en un árbol especialmente espeso y de ramas gruesas, suficientemente cómodas como para sentarse sin preocuparse de caerse. Se sucedió la misma escena de la mañana: Yamato y Kakashi de guardia mientras tomaban algo y Sai con Naruto en una de las ramas altas del árbol, charlando y riéndose despreocupadamente sin prestarle atención a la pelirosa. Sakura estaba cada vez mas confundida con la actitud del rubio y comenzó a comer, volviendo a pensar que ya se le pasaría, que sería cuestión de tiempo tenerlo otra vez a su alrededor, tratando de captar su atención. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

La noche los volvió a cubrir con su manto y esta vez si que pararon a descansar, puesto que llevaban un día entero sin dormir, y el cuerpo necesita descanso. Se refugiaron en el bosque y buscaron un claro lo suficientemente grande como para apostar los sacos de dormir. Los líderes del equipo decidieron los turnos de guardia: durante media noche serían ellos los que vigilarían y luego, para la otra mitad de la noche hasta el amanecer sería el grupo de jóvenes quien estaría alerta. Con esto los chicos se fueron a dormir. Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño. No hacía mas que darle vueltas a lo acontecido ese día. Se puso a pensar en el cambio radical que había dado la actitud de Naruto para con ella. Siempre se estaba quejando de tener al rubio encima todo el tiempo pero no se percataba de la verdad: Naruto era importante para ella. Siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba y no dudaba en arriesgar su propia vida para proteger a los demás. Fue su paño de lágrimas cuando estaba triste por la marcha de Sasuke y, con sus tonterías, siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, quedando el rubio feliz de verla contenta, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas. Se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar esos momentos pasados con Naruto, dándose cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos: echaba de menos las risas escandalosas de Naruto a su alrededor. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Kakashi y Yamato; ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sus palabras le debieron de doler mucho, a juzgar por la cara que puso mientras lo estaba regañando, pero estaba tan ciega que no lo vio. Había tomado una decisión: se disculparía con Naruto. Se levantó de su saco y se dirigió al del rubio.

- Naruto, estas despierto?

No contestaba. Sakura supuso que estaría dormido y se fue a su saco, dispuesta a disculparse a la mañana siguiente, pero lo que no sabía era que el rubio estaba despierto y siguiendo el plan de Sai de ignorar a la pelirrosa. En el fondo le daba pena la muchacha, pero también pensaba que se merecía un poquito de sufrimiento en compensación por lo que el había pasado. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ese pensamiento. Desde cuando el era así? " Que me pasa? Por que pienso eso? Yo nunca le he deseado el mal a nadie… Por que?". Una voz fría y calculadora se dejó oír dentro de su cabeza "_**A lo mejor es que así es como eres en el fondo… Kukuku**_" "Eso es lo que tu querrías, bake kitsune!! Yo no le deseo el mal a nadie…" "_**Y entonces que es este sentimiento que noto dentro de ti, eh? Las ganas que tienes de que esa niña sufra un poco para que vea lo que tu llevas soportando toda tu vida, eh??**_" "No lo se… de veras que no lo se…" Después de esa charla con el Kyuubi, Naruto no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, las palabras del demonio dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

La mañana llegó y el grupo se volvió a poner en marcha. Sakura iba tras la pareja de shinobis que charlaban amenamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, haciendo que la medic nin se sintiera realmente mal por como ha tratado a Naruto toda su vida. Sin embargo, debía admitir que tenía miedo; miedo de que el rubio la rechazara y no quisiera saber nada más de ella. Intentó hablar con Naruto en más de una ocasión, pero el muchacho no le hacía ni caso, así que, con una triste expresión que el rubio no logró ver, Sakura se dio por vencida, al menos en esa misión…

Se estaban acercando cada vez mas a la aldea de la Cascada cuando, sin previo aviso, los líderes del equipo se detuvieron, haciéndoles una seña a los jóvenes para que parasen su carrera. Naruto fue a preguntarle a Kakashi que es lo que pasaba

- Kakashi-sensei… por que nos detuvimos tan de repente?

- Shhh calla Naruto…

- Pero mmh… - la mano del sensei en su boca lo calló de repente

- Ahí delante hay algo o alguien… Yamato

- Hai

El ANBU no necesitaba palabras para comunicarse con su sempai; había entendido perfectamente lo que le pedía. Yamato realizó una serie de sellos con sus manos y al instante un clon de madera hizo su aparición. Lo mandó a inspeccionar la zona por si había algún peligro. Pasaban los minutos y el bunshin no volvía. De repente Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se dirigió al peliplateado

- Kakashi…

- Que pasa?

- Mi bunshin ha sido destrozado por algo o alguien. Seguramente no querrán que nos acerquemos a la aldea, así que habrán puesto trampas y genjutsu. Me lo ha transmitido antes de desaparecer.

- No hay problema, mi Sharingan detectara las trampas y para el genjutsu tenemos aquí a la mejor kunoichi de su edad en esa materia. – Sakura se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza. – Avanzaremos en dos grupos: Naruto y Sai conmigo, Sakura ve con Yamato

- Hai – respondieron todos

- Ahora nos iremos acercando con cuidado y tratando de no hacer mas ruido del necesario ne?

Ambos grupos se dispersaron, uno hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda. Sai sacó su cuaderno y se puso a dibujar pájaros negros, siempre sin perder de vista el suelo donde pisaba. Naruto estaba maravillado de que pudiera hacer eso sin pisar en falso y perder concentración. Cuando terminó de dibujar realizo una serie de sellos y los pájaros tomaron forma y emprendieron el vuelo. Sai explicó que esos pájaros estaban conectados con el: todo lo que veían y oían se lo transmitían. Los envió a distintas direcciones. Sakura y Yamato, por su parte, avanzaban raudos pero sigilosos hacia la cercana aldea de la Cascada. El hombre le hizo una seña a la chica y Sakura entendió: ante ellos se encontraba una zona donde el genjutsu les confundiría si entraban en el. Sakura se concentró y deshizo el jutsu; siguieron avanzando sin percatarse del doble juego del enemigo. Uno de los pájaros de Sai lo había visto todo y así se lo transmitió al moreno.

- Kakashi-sensei

- Dime Sai

- Me temo que Sakura y Yamato-sensei han caído en un genjutsu

- E-Eso es imposible! Sakura… - la voz del moreno lo detuvo

- Era un doble genjutsu. Sakura ha deshecho el primero fácilmente creyendo que ya estaba pero no se ha percatado de la trampa del enemigo. Me pregunto quien… - la mirada del Hatake se tornó severa

- Tengo la ligera idea de quien puede haber sido… Solo alguien con una técnica de línea sucesoria tan potente puede haber hecho eso… y con una facilidad extrema, diría yo…

- Kakashi-sensei… no será quien yo me imagino, verdad? Verdad? – Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso conforme avanzaba la conversación, así que le pregunto a Kakashi sin poder aguantar mas.

- Me temo que si, Naruto… Uchiha Itachi está metido en todo esto… no se si ha sido buena idea que vinieras con nosotros…

- No diga eso Kakashi-sensei! No tengo miedo a los bastardos de Akatsuki!

- Naruto… - Sai y Kakashi observaban la mirada de decisión que portaba el Uzumaki en el rostro, dejando atrás todos tus temores.

- Sai – el peliplateado tomó una decisión rápida debido a los imprevistos surgidos en la misión. – te puedes encargar de ayudar a Sakura y Yamato, por favor?

- Pero… ustedes dos solos…no podrán…

- Sai, tus pájaros pueden verlo todo desde arriba y te mantienen sobre aviso. En ese terreno tienes ventaja, así que puedes ser de mucha ayuda.

- Está bien

Sai de desvió del camino, apresurándose en llegar hasta donde se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo. Kakashi y Naruto siguieron avanzando. A lo lejos se podía distinguir el enorme y frondoso árbol bajo el cual se encontraba la aldea de la Cascada. Conforme avanzaban una densa niebla comenzó a hacerse presente y ambos shinobis detuvieron su marcha.

- Kuso! – Kakashi estaba irritado porque ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, y no le hacia ninguna gracia… – No es de extrañar que estando Itachi por aquí, Kisame no hiciera acto de presencia…

- Sensei… esto es como en el país de la Ola… Kirigakure no Jutsu!

- Exacto. Técnica de Ocultación en la Niebla, un jutsu en los que los de la aldea de la Niebla son expertos… No te separes de mi, Naruto.

- Hai

Espalda contra espalda y con sus sentidos alerta, ambos comenzaron a escrutar los alrededores, intentando vislumbrar algo entre la blanquecina niebla. Una sombra se hizo notar frente a los ojos del rubio. Se los frotó para cerciorarse de que no era producto de sus esfuerzos por ver algo. Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de que la niebla en esa zona era menos densa y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre: alto, cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta ondeando con la brisa, una capa negra con nubes rojas y el brillo rojizo del Sharingan en sus ojos. El causante de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea estaba frente a sus ojos; Uchiha Itachi se mostraba ante Naruto y este no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a través de esa brecha en la niebla, persiguiendo al asesino del clan Uchiha con toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían permitir y un kunai en la mano, sin percatarse de que la brecha en la pared de niebla se cerraba tras el. Kakashi se giró al percibir el chakra del rubio alejarse.

- Naruto!! Naruto donde vas? No me has oído? Debemos permanecer juntos!! Este chico… - iba a salir tras del impulsivo Uzumaki cuando una enorme espada envuelta en vendas se interpuso en su camino – Ahhh – suspiro el Hatake – por que me tocan a mi siempre los desertores de la Niebla? – con un ágil salto hacia atrás puso terreno entre la espada y el.

- Donde te crees que vas, Hatake?

- Pues si no es mucha molestia me gustaría reunirme con mi alumno – aunque el tono de Kakashi era de burla temía por la integridad del rubio, ya que iba a enfrentarse nada mas y nada menos que con Uchiha Itachi.

- Jajajajaja – una risa despectiva se dejó oír por el bosque. – Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, ya que vas a morir aquí y ahora.

- Vamos hombre, no me hagas reír… te vencí una vez y volvería a hacerlo…

- No seas arrogante, Hatake… si no puedes verme como demonios vas a atacarme?

- "Kuso, el cara pez tiene razón… el Sharingan no es el Byakugan que puede ver en este tipo de situaciones… aunque siempre puedo usar la estrategia que use con Zabuza… pero no quiero volver al hospital, me enferman los hospitales…" – mientras Kakashi tenía esta charla consigo mismo Kisame se estaba cansando de esperar, así que lanzó a Shamehada contra la cabeza del peliplateado, que la esquivó por unos milímetros, aunque no del todo; cuando cayó en la cuenta, su máscara estaba un tanto rasgada del lado derecho y un hilillo de sangre le escurría de un pequeño corte en la mejilla. – "Maldición, no me acordaba que Shamehada tenía mayor rango de acción que una espada normal… aunque bien pensado ya puedo aprovechar…"

Kakashi cogió un poco de sangre que le corría por la cara para realizar la técnica de invocación. Al instante un grupo de perros ninja apareció a los pies del Hatake. Pakkun, como de costumbre, se situó detrás del peliplateado mientras este les daba instrucciones a los canes. Se dispersaron sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido y rodearon a Kisame sin que este se percatara, rastreando el olor de la sangre de Kakashi. A una señal de Kakashi los perros se lanzaron contra el renegado de la Niebla, apresándole con sus fauces y dejándole inmovilizado. El enorme bulldog que mantenía a Kisame en el sitio con su peso comenzó a ladrar, indicando su posición. El peliplateado se acercó hacia la fuente de sonido, llegando frente a un cabreado Kisame. Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en la cara del Hatake al ver así al arrogante que presagiaba su muerte "ahí y ahora".

- Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí… que buena pieza han pescado mis pequeños…

- Grrr… no te rías de mí o lo lamentarás…

- Te has mirado? No creo que puedas hacer mucho tal y como estás

- Te traería mas a cuenta no subestimarme…

Kisame comenzó a intentar soltarse mientras que Kakashi lo veía, aun con la sonrisa de superioridad en la cara; sonrisa que se fue borrando cuando se percató que los perros comenzaban a ceder. Con un alarido salido de lo más profundo de sus pulmones, Kisame se deshizo de los perros en un brutal despliegue de fuerza. Los canes salieron volando, estrellándose contra los árboles y desapareciendo en un 'puf'. Kakashi saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la estocada que Kisame le lanzaba con Shamehada, pero no pudo evitar que la punta de la monstruosa espada le rozara un costado, hiriéndole con los múltiples dientes que asomaban entre las vendas. Sentía como su chakra era devorado por esos dientes y traspasado a su portador, que jadeaba del esfuerzo realizado para librarse de los perros. Saltó lo mas lejos que pudo de Kisame, intentando usar el kirigakure para su propio beneficio.

- Es inútil que te escondas, Hatake… quien realiza el jutsu es capaz de ver entre la niebla mejor que si fuera a pleno día…

- "Kuso, las cosas se ponen feas… y Naruto donde se habrá metido? Ese niño impulsivo y alocado…"

Hablando del rey de Roma… Naruto seguía persiguiendo a Itachi por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba la aldea de la Cascada. Cada vez se alejaba más de sus compañeros, pero la ira que sentía hacia ese personaje lo cegaba. Por su culpa Sasuke estaba obsesionado con conseguir poder para derrotarle y cobrar venganza por el exterminio de su clan; por su culpa Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, dejando de lado la amistad que compartían aunque el frío Uchiha no quisiera admitirlo. Probablemente Naruto no se percataba de la situación, pero Itachi lo tenía todo muy bien planeado. Se haría con el Kyuubi costase lo que costase.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy... Ya se, ya se... lo dejo interesante ne? Kukuku... Ahora a contestar los reviews que mis queridos lectores me dejan... un besote para todos, y para los que solo leen... pos también jijii.**

**DragFire:** Tranki, q Sakura tendrá lo que se merece por tratarme así a mi zorrito lindo... no se nota que lo adoro vdd?? xDxD... Entonces me siento honrada de que hayas elegido mi historia y espero no decepcionarte. Muxas gracias por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Tothy-Hyuuga:** Bienvenida al fic (eres una xica? por el nick lo parece xD)... Bueno, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y cumpla tus expectativas... de momento todos mis fics las cumplen... weno, arigatou por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Isa:** Aaaaaamiiiiiiix!!! Q bueno q hayas podido entrar, tal y como ties la linea... Me alegro que te guste la historia y si, para ver a Naru en Akatsuki pasarán unos cuantos capis, pero todo a su tiempo, q todo pasa y todo llega... Po zi, verguenza les tenía q dar a los aldeanos tratar así a Naruto, sobre to siendo kien es ne, ne,ne? Con lo interesante q ta el manga aora a ver kien se lo pierde juas juas. Weno muchas thankius por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente, a ver si pues entrar xD Ja ne!!

**Inciclopedico:** Queeeeee noooooooo, q no es yaoooooi... Weno, ya lo verás cuando vaya avanzando la historia... Jijijiji lo siento, pero es que sino los capis me salen kilométricos, weno, alguno q otro larguillo va a haber... ah, y gracias por lo de la buena intención... No se a lo que te refieres con estereotipico, pero yo, todo lo que escribo, me sale del corazón, asínq lo siento si tu lo ves así... en cuanto a lo de sorprenderte... no se, a lo mejor sip... Tendrás que leer para enterarte kukuku... Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Weno, pos lo de siempre, muxas gracias a los que me dejan review con sus opiniones y tb a los que solo leen, porq eso significa que sirvo para esto xD... Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Les traigo otro capi mas de esta historia... a mi personalmente me esta gustando como me está quedando, pero la opinión final la tienen ustedes ne? Disfruten la lectura xD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Itachi saltaba entre los árboles como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo y a una velocidad abrumadora, pero, debido a sus planes, aminoraba cuando veía que Naruto se quedaba rezagado para que no lo perdiera de vista. El objetivo de todo el despliegue en la aldea de la Cascada era para, nada mas y nada menos, que atraer al impulsivo rubio y, una vez allí, separar al Uzumaki de los demás. Itachi conocía muy bien a Naruto como para saber que iría detrás de el y que no tendría ni media oportunidad si se enfrentaban, pero tenía un plan en mente y pensaba ponerlo en practica.

Naruto seguía incansable al Akatsuki, preguntándose cuanto mas duraría la persecución para poder decirle cuatro cosas al renegado de la Hoja. Transcurrido un tiempo acabó internándose en un claro del bosque, en el centro del cual se encontraba Itachi, observándole fríamente, con su capa y cabellos ondeando en la suave brisa del atardecer. El rubio se paró a una distancia prudencial de el, evaluando la situación. Los numerosos enfrentamientos con Akatsuki le habían enseñado que había que cuidarse por si las moscas. Itachi parecía que no tuviera intención de atacarle, cosa que extrañó mucho a Naruto, preguntándose que se traía en mente el probablemente más poderoso miembro de Akatsuki. La voz grave de Itachi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Puedes acercarte, Naruto-kun… no muerdo

- Prefiero mantenerme alejado, muchas gracias…

- Pues si no te acercas no escucharás lo que tengo que proponerte

- No me interesan ninguna de tus proposiciones, bastardo!

En cuanto Naruto terminó de decir esas ofensivas palabras, Itachi desapareció de la vista del rubio para aparecer a escasos centímetros de su rostro. De un golpe lo empotro contra el árbol que el kitsune tenia a su espalda, logrando que Naruto soltase un quejido frente al fuerte impacto. Itachi tenia al rubio muy bien sujeto entre su cuerpo y el árbol, con una mano le ponía un kunai en el cuello y con la otra sujetaba las del rubio para que no pudiera defenderse.

- He sido amable contigo, no crees que merezco algo de amabilidad por tu parte también?

- Un asesino no se merece nada – las palabras de Naruto estaban impregnadas de un profundo rencor hacia el Uchiha.

- Vaya vaya… resulta que no solo mi estúpido hermanito me odia kukuku

- No te equivoques, Itachi… yo no te odio… solo te desprecio.

- Me trae absolutamente sin cuidado lo que sientas hacia mi persona. Ahora vallamos al grano… Ouch! – el Akatsuki recibió un mordisco de parte de Naruto en el brazo que sostenía al rubio contra el árbol. Lejos de soltarlo, solo le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago con la mano que aprisionaba las del rubio y dejando a Naruto debilitado momentáneamente. – No, no, no… eso no se hace. Si hubiera querido te hubiera matado en cuanto entraste al claro.

- Y… por que… no lo has… hecho, eh? – el muchacho jadeaba debido al golpe pero el rencor seguía estando presente en sus palabras

- Ya te lo he dicho: tengo algo que proponerte. Serás un buen chico y me escucharás? – Naruto no veía otra solución, puesto que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no podría ni siquiera rozar la capa del Akatsuki. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza – Buen chico. – Itachi se acercó al oído de Naruto – quiero proponerte que te unas a Akatsuki.

- Que!?? – Naruto se revolvió e intentó soltarse, totalmente impresionado y espantado por la petición del moreno – Que es lo que dices?

- Exactamente lo que has oído. – comento el Uchiha con una mueca divertida al ver la reacción y el comportamiento de Naruto.

- Pero… pero tu intención no era matarme?

- Si quisiera lo podría haber hecho desde un principio y no montar todo este teatro…

- Teatro? – Naruto estaba cada vez mas confundido

- Si. Mi plan era separarte del grupo y por eso esparcí los rumores de que algo pasaba en la aldea de la Cascada, algo relacionado con nosotros. Conociéndote se que vendrías. Ahora mismo tus amigos deben de estar muuuy ocupados kukuku

- Teme! No te atrevas a tocarles un pelo!

El kitsune se revolvía como una serpiente en los brazos del Akatsuki. Un chakra rojizo comenzó a verse alrededor del rubio e Itachi notaba que se le tensaban los músculos, un poderoso chakra extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo… Unas uñas afiladas crecieron en las manos de Naruto, las cuales hundió en el brazo del Uchiha que lo sujetaba del cuello. Itachi soltó un gemido de dolor y no tuvo mas remedio que soltar al rubio, que de un ágil salto puso distancia entre los dos.

- La cosa se pone interesante… es por esto que te queremos en Akatsuki. Nadie ha soportado al Kyuubi en su interior y ha sabido aprovechar su fuerza. Admito que al principio quería matarte, pero ahora que conozco tu potencial… Además, si el contenedor esta de acuerdo no tenemos por que matarlo…

- Escúchame bien Itachi porque no lo voy a repetir… NUNCA me uniré a vosotros, entiendes? – sus ojos, ahora rojo sangre, estaban enfocados en el Uchiha, las marcas de los bigotes resaltando en su moreno rostro y un aura intimidante a su alrededor.

- Estoy seguro que conoces nuestros métodos. Estamos dispuestos a conseguir a todos los bijuus a cualquier precio… y eso significa que acabaremos con cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestros objetivos, así tenga que ser una aldea entera.

Al oír eso la ira de Naruto aumentó, haciendo aparecer dos colas de chakra rojizo que ondeaban en su espalda; unas orejas largas y puntiagudas le daban al rostro del rubio un aspecto fiero, animal, adoptando una pose a cuatro patas como si fuera un verdadero zorro. Gruñía amenazadoramente sin apartar la vista del portador del Sharingan, mostrándole los afilados colmillos; el chakra del Kyuubi envolviéndole y asemejándose a un zorro rojizo y amenazante.

- Kukuku no hace falta ponerse violentos, Naruto-kun – el Uchiha se iba acercando sin temor ninguno al rubio – hay una manera de que tus amigos no sufran el menor daño. – Naruto dejó de gruñir para prestar atención a las palabras del moreno – Vente con nosotros. Si vienes ni siquiera rozaremos las puertas de Konoha. Tranquilo, te dejaré una semana para pensarlo – añadía al ver la carita de desesperación del kitsune ante semejante dilema - Dentro de siete días, a medianoche, te espero en el bosque circundante a la puerta Norte de Konoha para oír tu respuesta. Piénsatelo bien, puesto que la vida de los habitantes de la aldea está en tus manos. Sayonara, Naruto-kun

Itachi desapareció en una voluta de humo, dejando al rubio sumido en la desesperación. Poco a poco el chakra rojizo desapareció a su alrededor y su aspecto fue tornando a ser el de siempre: ojos zafiro deslumbrantes, marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y uñas y colmillos de tamaño normal. Dirigió sus orbes azules al cielo estrellado y unas lágrimas se escurrieron de ellos, yendo a morir en su barbilla. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y soltó toda la rabia y frustración en un grito salido desde lo mas profundo de su alma, golpeando con sus puños cerrados el húmedo suelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó desconsolado.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se intentaba esconder de Kisame sin mucho resultado. Todo lo que podía hacer el peliplateado era esquivar los envites de Samehada para evitar que le robara el chakra que le quedaba. De un salto se encaramó a la rama de un árbol, jadeando por la intensa pelea que estaba desarrollando, cuando sintió un potente chakra aparecer de repente. Lo reconocía a la perfección: era el chakra del clan Uchiha. Aguzó el oído y oyó una conversación entre susurros.

- Nos vamos

- Ya? Tsk, ahora que me estaba divirtiendo. – Kisame alzó la voz para que Kakashi lo oyera sin percatarse de que estaba escuchando todo – Hatake, tienes suerte. De esta te vas a librar porque tengo asuntos que atender, sino te ibas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

- Déjate de palabrería que tengo prisa.

- Hai, hai.

Los dos Akatsuki desaparecieron y la niebla comenzó a disiparse. Reuniendo fuerzas fue a buscar a Naruto, buscando esa mezcla de chakra única que el rubio poseía. Tardó un poco en encontrarlo, sentado en la hierba de un claro con la mirada ausente. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, intentando encontrar algún signo de lucha, una herida, algo que evidenciara lo que había acontecido en aquel lugar. Se agachó junto al rubio, intentando captar su atención. Le revisó el rostro, la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas… al llegar al abdomen, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en la cara de Naruto.

- Naruto… Naruto!! – el kitsune no respondía. – Que es lo que habrá pasado con Itachi… - le acarició los rubios cabellos, intentando confortarle.

El rubio tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Era consciente de la llegada de su sensei y de que lo estaba revisando. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Kakashi presionó su abdomen. Volvió a la realidad como si le acabara de caer un balde de agua fría. Sentía la mano de su sensei en la cabeza, acariciándole con mimo, y lo primero que le vino a la mente era no decir nada sobre la propuesta de Itachi. De momento no quería que nadie se enterase de lo ocurrido en aquel claro, ya que estaban en juego las vidas de todos los de la aldea. Naruto sabía que Tsunade, Kakashi e Iruka harían lo que fuera para evitar que se fuera de la aldea y defenderle allí mismo, pero eso implicaría poner en peligro a los habitantes… Necesitaba tiempo y pensar las cosas con calma pero precisamente tiempo era lo que no tenía… Kakashi lo miró a los ojos

- Naruto… que ha pasado? – le sostuvo el rostro y lo obligo en enfocar la mirada.

- Kakashi… sensei… - los zafiros del rubio estaban anegados en lágrimas.

- Dime – la voz del peliplateado era dulce.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio se lanzo a su cuello, llorando desesperado y abrazando a Kakashi como un naufrago a una tabla en alta mar. El mayor no entendía nada, pero comprendía que Naruto necesitaba de todo el cariño y comprensión que pudieran darle, así que se dedico a confortarle, sentándole en su regazo y abrazándole como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pasaban los minutos y el rubio estaba inconsolable. El peliplateado nunca lo había visto llorar, y menos de esa manera; una congoja se le instaló en el corazón mientras veía a Naruto desahogarse en su hombro, la cabeza escondida en su cuello y abrazado con fuerza a su pecho. Mientras le observaba le dio la impresión de que parecía un cachorrito abandonado… al fin y al cabo nadie, nunca, se había preocupado de su bienestar ni de sus sentimientos… Kakashi solo podía abrazarlo y acariciarlo, dándole un poco de cariño y consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba. Era la primera vez que Naruto lloraba enfrente de alguien; siempre tenía esa sonrisa zorruna en la cara como una especie de defensa, para intentar hacer ver que lo que le decían no le importaba… pero la verdad es que el rubio necesitaba descargar toda su angustia y frustración de alguna manera, y aquel incidente había sido el detonante para que sucediera. Naruto estaba agradecido de que Kakashi no le preguntara nada y solo lo consolara, acariciándole los cabellos con cariño y acogiéndolo en sus brazos, intentando confortarle. Decidió parar de llorar y pensar algo que decirle al Hatake cuando comenzara a hacer preguntas. Levanto el rostro y se encontró que Kakashi lo observaba con una expresión de verdadera preocupación en su ojo visible.

- Snif, snif… gomen, Kakashi-sensei… deberá pensar que soy un debilucho por llorar de esa manera… se supone que un shinobi no debe mostrar sus sentimientos…

- Yo no pienso nada, Naruto. Nunca te he visto llorar desde que te conozco, y todo el dolor que cargas debe salir, tarde o temprano… me puedes contar que paso?

- Etto… pues… vi a Itachi entre la niebla y lo seguí… cuando llegamos aquí me sorprendió con un puñetazo en el estomago que me mando lejos… luego se escondió y espero a que me desorientara para volver a la carga, pero lo sentí y lo esquive… empezó a decir cosas que me molestaron y la ira se apodero de mi, haciendo salir el chakra de Kyuubi… he sacado dos colas pero lo controlo bien hasta la tercera… luego recibió un mensaje y se fue… eso es…todo – se invento una historia mezclando sucesos reales con sucesos imaginados a toda prisa pero que tuvieran sentido. Por lo visto Kakashi le creyó

- Ahhh – suspiro de alivio por parte del Hatake – estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto. Has mejorado tanto que ya hasta puedes enfrentarte a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki y salir con bien.

- No es para tanto Kakashi-sensei… por cierto, donde están los demás?

- Todavía no han vuelto. Si los que pusieron el genjutsu se van, el genjutsu desaparece, así que no te preocupes, Sai los encontrara enseguida.

- Hai

Ambos shinobis se levantaron del piso y fueron hacia donde Kakashi había luchado con Kisame. El peliplateado se encontró con un bunshin de Yamato, indicándoles su posición, así que hacia allí que se dirigieron. Cuando llegaron, Yamato, Sakura y Sai los estaban esperando. El clon del ANBU desapareció y todos observaron a los recién llegados: Kakashi era el que peor aspecto ofrecía, ya que el combate con Kisame fue duro; tenía la ropa rasgada y le sangraba un corte en la cara y el costado. Naruto, por su parte, no parecía tener ninguna herida, pero su rostro no mostraba esa sonrisa zorruna que alegraba a todos ni ese brillo en los ojos ante una nueva travesura o una nueva misión. Sakura, decidida a enmendarse, se lanzo a los brazos del rubio ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

- Naruto! Gracias a Dios que estas bien! Cuando el bunshin de Yamato detecto el chakra de Itachi nos temimos lo peor. Te paso algo? Estas herido?

- No Sakura-chan, estoy bien. – su voz estaba carente de emociones – me puedes soltar? Me estas asfixiando…

- Oh, gomen… - Sakura se separo del rubio, toda ruborizada como cuando estaba colada por Sasuke.

- Hey, de verdad no te paso nada? Menudo tío estás hecho… enfrentarse a Uchiha Itachi y salir sin un rasguño… puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, Naruto – y le puso una mano en el hombro

- Gracias por animarme, Sai – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y la pelirrosa sintió envidia porque el moreno había hecho sonreír a Naruto y ella no. – Nos podemos ir ya a casa? Estoy cansado…

- Por supuesto que si. Ven que te lleve Naruto. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado hoy debes estar agotado.

- Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei, pero no hace falta. Todavía puedo aguantar.

- Esta bien

El grupo se puso en marcha hacia Konoha, con un Naruto callado y ausente, algo inaudito en el siempre alegre y ruidoso rubio.

* * *

**Weno, pos este capi en particular me gustó muxo como me kedó, aora opinen ustedes jejeje...**

**Isa:** Aaaaaaamiiiiiiiix!! Q xaxi q eres la primera, casi siempre eres de las ultimas jajajaja... Hum, al principio m crei q m ibas a decir algo q le faltaba a la istoria, pero luego me reí muxo cuando lei q era una broma juas juas juas... Pues si aora t da pena Sakura verás cuando Naruto se vaya... ya veras, weno, mas bien leeras jijiji Tos me dicen lo pispo, q dejo los capis interesantes, pero lo ago inconscientemente, t lo juro... Weno, como siempre, gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Inciclopedico:** Ohayo!! De veras piensas eso? Me halaga... muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu coment, nos vemos en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Shaman:** Ohayo!! jeje creo q entendiste mal, yo t taba ablando del manga, no del anime... pero weno, lo importante es q lo sigas que se ta poniendo cada vez mas interesante y unas batallas impresionantes, sobre todo de sasuke, q solo lo hemos visto pokito... Pues me parece q sip, q va a durar algo... y eso de sorprender... me sorprendo hasta mi misma mientras voy escribiendo, pero mas me sorprendo cuando veo que las historias que escribo tienen tanto exito... y yo que no me considero nada del otro mundo y me salen del corazón... Weno, gracias por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**DragFire: **Ohayo!! toavia falta un pokito pa q se vaya, pero q se va se va, t lo aseguro q pa eso soy yo la q lo ta escribiendo jejejejeje... y respecto a lo de Sakura... me va mas el royo emocional y eso, torturarla un pokito con lo que pudo ser y por su estupidez no fue... y lo q le kea jurjurjur... Arigatou por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Tothy-Hyuuga:** Ohayo!! jejeje, hay q ver q conciencia-chan mas mala tienes, mira q no querer dejarte ponerte el nik q t gustaba... Pues no, no va a aber yaoi, mas q nada porq nunca e escrito de ese genero y no sabría sikiera por donde empezar xD... y tranki, q el fic seguira asta completarse, yo nunca dejo un proyecto incabado... Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**L.Lawliet: **Ohayo y bienvenido/a al fic!! Por cierto, me encanta tu nick, es mi personaje preferido de death note... Pues si, los capis que siguen a este me salen enoooormes porq es la despedida de Naru-chan de los que quiere y tiene q ser como dios manda, ademas q alguna q otra sorpresita... No escribo yaoi, pero si alguien me lo pidiera haría el esfuerzo... De momento en mi historia no hay yaoi, solo momentos que pueden ser malinterpretados, pero yo los veo como muestras de cariño, como la que Kakashi le da a Naruto en este kapi despues de lo de itachi... Honto arigatou por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive:** Ohayo!! De veras t comentaron? No me creo q tenga tanta fama y todo Jijijijiji... Nunca pensé que las historias que salen de mi imaginación fueran a gustar tanto, de vdd q nop... Weno, arigatou por los animos y el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	5. Chapter 5

**Weno, aki tienen el capi 5 de esta historia... Este me salió mas larguito y no se que les parezca... pero weno los que siguen van a ser igual... ya veran... Ahora lean y disfruten xD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

En cuanto el grupo atravesó las murallas de Konoha Naruto dijo que estaba cansado y se fue corriendo a su casa. Tenía que pensar detenidamente las cosas y, como tenía tan poco tiempo, estaba decidido a no dormir si fuera necesario con tal de entender por que le pasaba todo a el… que era lo que había hecho mal…

Todos los del grupo estaban realmente preocupados de cómo se veía el rubio ya que, aunque no mostrara heridas físicas debía sentirse mal anímicamente. Kakashi no había dicho nada de lo acontecido en el claro del bosque puesto que sabía muy bien que a Naruto no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos por miedo a que se los destrozaran, así que se guardo el suceso en el fondo del alma. Los mayores se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage a entregar el informe y los chicos se fueron cada uno para su casa, ambos preocupados por el revoltoso ninja rubio.

Por su parte Naruto solo estaba sentado en la cama, viendo por la ventana con los ojos desenfocados, intentando pensar en algo, pero no se sentía con ánimos para nada… cuando de repente una voz hartamente conocida para el kitsune se dejó oír en su cabeza.

- "**Y bien… que es lo que harás?" **

-"Y tu por que te preocupas tanto de mi ahora eh?"

-** "Por que me parece interesante el cambio de actitud tuya en esta misión…"**

-"Cállate y no fastidies…" - el Kyuubi estuvo un rato callado, pero luego volvió a la carga

-** "Podrías quedarte…" **

-"Que quieres que Akatsuki masacre la aldea entera??"

-** "No quieres que todos los que te han tratado como una basura hasta ahora sufran las consecuencias de sus malos actos?"**

-"Mira quien habla de malos actos… el mismo demonio que quería destruir la aldea… Y no, no quiero que destruyan la aldea por que aparte de todos esos que dices aquí también viven mis amigos y personas a las que quiero mucho… no puedo permitir que les hagan daño…" – una expresión triste se formó en su rostro al pensar en lo que podría pasar si se quedase en la aldea por puro egoísmo.

-** "Entonces ya lo has decidido: te irás con el Uchiha no?" **

-"No veo otra solución… yéndome con él es el único modo de que no arrasen Konoha… pero me va a ser muy difícil separarme de todos y actuar tan malvadamente como los Akatsuki…"

-** "No te preocupes… de eso me encargo yo kukuku"** – una risa siniestra resonó en la mente de Naruto antes de que el demonio se callara.

Naruto no sabía lo que Kyuubi quería decir y solo se tumbó boca arriba en su cama, las manos en la nuca y la vista fija al blanco techo de su pequeño piso. Se pasó la noche entera en la misma posición, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre si su decisión era la correcta, reafirmándose cada vez que pensaba en lo que la malvada organización haría con la aldea si oponía resistencia. También pensó en una manera de despedirse de todos los que quería sin tener que dar explicaciones ni que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Debía mostrarse alegre y dinámico como siempre o sino comenzarían a sospechar. Decidió dejar algún vestigio de su paso por la aldea de Konoha, así que pensó en escribir cartas dedicadas a todos sus amigos y personas mas queridas; empezaría mañana mismo. Con un suspiro contempló el amanecer desde su ventana, sonriendo amargamente: tanta fue la bronca que le echó a Sasuke por irse con Orochimaru y traicionarles y ahora el se iba a comportar igual, aunque los motivos fueran totalmente diferentes. Con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño se fue a dar una laaaaarga ducha fría a ver si se le refrescaban las ideas. Lo primero era ir a ver a su sensei de la academia: Iruka. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer le resultaría raro y tremendamente sospechoso al perspicaz Iruka pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería irse sin decirle lo que pensaba de él de una buena vez.

Una vez vestido y desayunado se dirigió a casa de su antiguo sensei. Llamó a la puerta y un "ya voy!" se escuchó desde el interior. Un adormilado Iruka con el cabello suelto y el pijama aún puesto abrió la puerta, restregándose los ojos.

- Mmm? Naruto? Que quieres a esta hora de la mañana, te sucede algo?... Naruto? – Iruka miró al rubio, que estaba demasiado callado, viendo como levantaba el rostro y tenía los ojos humedecidos, a punto de soltar las lágrimas que tanto le estaba costando contener.

- Iruka-sensei! – Naruto se lanzó a los brazos de Iruka que, del impulso y la sorpresa, cayó al suelo de culo, el rubio encima de el y abrazado a su cuello.

- Na-naruto… que es lo que pasa? – el mayor estaba que no se la creía… nunca había visto a Naruto realizar una muestra de cariño como esa a nadie, menos a el, pero sobra decir que la recibió con gusto…

- Nada… - lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, las lágrimas desaparecieron como por arte de magia – solo quería decirte una cosa… puedo entrar?

- Creo que ya estás dentro… - gota en la cabeza – si te levantas cierro la puerta y me cuentas, ne?

- Ups… gomenne jejeje – se levantó de encima de su sensei y se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado y un poco nervioso. Iruka cerró la puerta y condujo a Naruto a la cocina mientras se preparaba el desayuno. – Ne, Iruka-sensei…

- Dime Naruto

- Tu me quieres? Si yo desapareciera tu te preocuparías por mi?

- A que viene eso Naruto? Te pasa algo?

- No… etto… es que Sai me dijo que hay personas que me quieren aunque no me lo digan y que si me pasara algo ellos se preocuparían… pero si no me lo dicen yo como se??

- Ahmmm… ya me habías asustado… Pues si Naruto, te aprecio mucho… bueno… se podría decir que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, ya que ambos hemos pasado por el mismo infierno de la soledad en la infancia, por eso me preocupo por ti y siempre le estoy dando la vara a Kakashi para que me cuente que tal te va en tus misiones…

- En… en serio, Iruka-sensei? – Naruto se estaba empezando a emocionar con las palabras de Iruka

- Claro que es en serio… y eso era lo que querías decirme?

- No… yo… también te quiero mucho Iruka-sensei! – se lanzó otra vez a los brazos de Iruka, que esta vez correspondió al abrazo – tu fuiste el primero que me reconoció y, aunque te enfadaras conmigo, entendí que era por mi bien…

- Me alegra que me digas eso, Naruto… pero por que ahora tan de repente – ya está, lo que el rubio se estaba temiendo…

- Pues es que no quiero seguir guardándome todo lo que siento… lo mismo que los demás, yo también tengo personas a las que quiero y me gustaría que lo supiesen, nada mas – terminó la frase con una sonrisa zorruna y abrazándose aún mas fuerte al que consideraba su padre adoptivo, restregando mimosamente su mejilla con la de su sensei, sacandole una gran sonrisa

- Me alegro de que empieces a pensar así… ahora ya no te sentirás solo nunca mas, puesto que las personas a las que quieres siempre estarán contigo – Iruka acariciaba los dorados mechones del chico, en una muestra de verdadero cariño.

- Tengo hambre, Iruka-sensei… Que hay de desayunar?

- Tu nunca cambiarás, Naruto…

- Jejeje

Iruka le puso el desayuno a Naruto y, como el sensei tenía la mañana libre, decidió pasarla con el rubio. Naruto había insistido en que quería enseñarle todo lo que había mejorado, así que se fueron a la zona de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y estuvieron entrenando, luchando entre ellos para que Iruka viera, con verdadero orgullo, como su alumno mas querido y revoltoso se había convertido en un ninja poderoso. Cerca de la hora de comer, Iruka se tuvo que ir, ya que tenía que preparar un informe para entregárselo a Tsunade, dejando al rubio un tanto triste, pero a la vez contento de pasar tiempo con su sensei. Como despedida, el kitsune se colgó del cuello de Iruka y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír al sensei y recibiendo otro beso de respuesta. Naruto veía alejarse a Iruka y no pudo evitar que unas silenciosas lágrimas se escaparan de sus orbes zafiro al pensar que lo mas seguro era que no volvieran a verse una vez que el se hubiera ido. Se secó las lágrimas con furia y se fue al Ichiraku a comer.

Por el camino se encontró a Sakura. Por muy extraño que parezca, la chica era amable con Naruto, cosa que escamaba al chico sobremanera. Le recordaba a cuando perseguía a Sasuke estando en la academia. Cuando le dijo que iba a comer al Ichiraku se apuntó enseguida, cosa que terminó por hacer desconfiar del todo en la actitud de la pelirrosa, pero aún así se alegraba porque no comería solo como siempre. Mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, recordaban viejos tiempos… hasta que llegó Sai. Sakura lo miraba de mala manera mientras veía como pasaba un brazo por los hombros del rubio y le revolvía los cabellos, en un saludo algo cariñoso para el reservado de Sai, según la chica.

- Naruto como estás? – el pelinegro se sentó a un lado de Naruto, con Sakura lanzándole miradas asesinas desde el otro lado. – Estoy realmente impresionado! Todavía no me creo que hayas escapado de Itachi sin un rasguño…

- Pues aquí estoy, no me ves?

- Hai. Oye, tengo algo que hablar contigo, puedo pasarme luego por tu casa?

- Claro que si. Si quieres vamos ya, que luego tengo cosas que hacer.

- Está bien

- Adiós Sakura-chan, gracias por acompañarme a comer

Sakura veía como Naruto y Sai se marchaban, el rubio diciéndole adiós con la mano, y la dejaban sola. Cada vez le encontraba mas parecido a Sai con Sasuke, hecho que le cabreaba sobremanera. Se terminó su ramen y se marchó a su casa. Mientras tanto, los dos muchachos ya habían llegado a la casa de Naruto.

- Naruto

- Dime – el rubio estaba de espaldas, cerrando la puerta tras entrar

- Cuando te vas?

- Como dices? – Naruto se volvió rápidamente rogando interiormente que no fuera lo que se imaginaba

- Que cuando te vas con Itachi… - la voz de Sai era seria, tal y como la situación lo ameritaba

- De que hablas Sai? No bromees con esas cosas…

- No suelo hacer bromas Naruto… hablo en serio – el rubio intentaba procesar la información, asombrado de la capacidad de análisis de Sai y asustado de verse descubierto

- Que… como… cuando… - los nervios le traicionaron haciendole balbucear.

- Que como lo se? Facil, mis pájaros me transmiten todo lo que ven y oyen. Como no regresaban envíe uno de mis cuervos a que os buscara a Kakashi-sensei y a ti. Vio al sensei, pero no a ti. Como parecía que Kakashi se las arreglaba le mandé que te buscara y te encontró… hablando con Uchiha Itachi. No tenía intencion de atacarte y tu parecías atento a sus palabras. Cuando se fue caiste de rodillas al suelo gritando desesperado. En ese momento mi cuervo regresó. Así que atando cabos…

- Sai… esto no es de tu incumbencia. – Naruto no estaba dispuesto a involucrar a nadie en este asunto y su tono de voz se tornó serio y casi amenazante.

- Por fin hago un amigo y lo que le pase no es de mi incumbencia? Naruto, tu sabes lo que pasará si te vas con ellos? Te matarán!

- No Sai, no me matarán…

- Como? – Sai no salía de su asombro ante la rotundidad de las palabras del rubio

- Ahhh – Naruto suspiró: ya le habían descubierto, así que lo mejor era contarle la verdad al chico. – Itachi me pidió que me uniera a ellos. – ante la mueca de incredulidad del pelinegro Naruto continuó – Me dijo que si iba con ellos y me hacía un Akatsuki no tendrían necesidad de matarme.

- Pe-pero Naruto… la villa, tus amigos, Tsunade-sama… que pasará con ellos?

- Es que no lo entiendes Sai !? Es por ellos que me voy! Si me quedo aquí Akatsuki sería capaz de arrasar la villa y no quiero que nada malo les pase… a ninguno de ustedes… - Naruto agachó la cabeza, tapandose los ojos con los mechones rubios.

- No has pensado como se sentirán cuando se enteren que es lo que has hecho?

- Prefiero que me odien vivos a… no tenerles.

- Naruto…

- Por favor Sai! No le digas esto a nadie! Si me consideras tu amigo no se lo cuentes a nadie, onegai. Quiero hacer, por una vez, algo que sea útil y de provecho para la villa… aunque implique que me tachen de traidor… quiero que cuando me recuerden lo hagan pensando que hice algo bueno para ellos, no como el zorro demoníaco que quiso destruir la aldea… por una vez no quiero recibir miradas y palabras de odio… Sai… - las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los celestes ojos del rubio

- Pero Naruto… si te vas te tacharán de traidor… no será como tu deseas - Sai observó el rostro del rubio. En sus ojos había una tristeza infinita por tener que abandonar a las pocas personas que de verdad lo querían, pero tambíen veía una decisión que se sobreponía a todo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado. Colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio – Está bien, tu ganas – Naruto, haciendo gala de esa expresividad y locura propia de su carácter, se lanzó al cuello del pelinegro, haciendo que Sai se sorprendiera.

- Arigatou Sai! Eres un verdadero amigo! – se separó y observó las facciones un tanto confundidas del chico – Sucede algo?

- Nunca… nadie… me había… abrazado antes – un imperceptible sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del pelinegro

- Sai… gomen

- Ahora por que te disculpas, baka?

- Por dejarte solo… aunque siempre podrás hacer mas amigos tal y como hiciste conmigo…

- Contigo es mas fácil, eres como un libro abierto… pero los demás… no se lo que piensan y no se que hacer…

- Me dejas darte un consejo? – Sai asintió – no le hagas caso a los libros, sinó a tu corazón. Si te apetece decir algo lo dices, si te apetece hacer algo lo haces… Disfruta del día a día porque nunca sabes lo que te deparará el mañana…

- Wow… - Sai miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca – no sabía que tuvieras un lado tan profundo, Naruto…

- Sai! – el rubio infló los mofletes – para una vez que digo algo… si lo llego a saber me callo…

- Era una broma, una broma… en serio Naruto… gracias por ser como eres – una auténtica sonrisa, y no una mueca como las que solía mostrar, se dibujó en las pálidas facciones de Sai

- De nada… ah, por cierto… me voy la semana que viene, a medianoche por la Puerta Norte… por si te querías despedir de mi – Naruto puso una de sus sonrisas zorrunas para quitarle hierro al asunto – por cierto, sabes donde está Kakashi-sensei?

- Mmm… creo que en la puerta, recogiendo el informe para Tsunade-sama

- Ok, ire a esperarlo al despacho de la obachan. Tienes algo que hacer?

- Sip, tengo que organizar mi casa, esta un tanto alborotada – Sai se quitó de en medio, entendiendo la idea de Naruto de pasar tiempo con aquellos a quienes, lo mas seguro, no volvería a ver

- Bueno pues me voy – se despidió Naruto del pelinegro en la puerta de su casa

- Ja ne! – Sai se iba por el lado opuesto a las oficinas de la Godaime, lugar al que se dirigía Naruto a toda prisa.

Despues de una intensa carrera llegó casi sin aliento a la Torre Hokage y le preguntó a los guardias si Kakashi-sensei estaba dentro, a lo que respondieron afirmativamente para alegría de nuestro rubio. Decidió esperarle fuera del despacho de Tsunade para abordarlo cuando saliera, hecho que ocurrió al poco rato de llegar Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Vaya, Naruto… que haces por aquí?

- Esperarle

- A mi? – la sorpresa se reflejaba en el único ojo visible del peliplateado.

- Hai sensei… tiene algo que hacer por la noche?

- Hummm… creo que no…

- Genial! Entonces… me podría invitar a cenar a su casa? Es que quiero volver a comer lo que cocina… la otra vez estaba tan rico!! – se le iluminaron los ojitos ante la perspectiva de volver a comer otra vez con su segundo sensei favorito xD

- Por mi no hay problema

- Yay! Voy a cenar la comida rica de Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!! – el rubio daba saltos de alegría alrededor de su sensei

- No sabía que te hiciera tanta ilusión – la sonrisa se adivinaba bajo la máscara de Kakashi

- Me hace mas ilusión de la que usted se imagina… pero lo que de verdad me hace ilusión es pasar tiempo con la gente que quiero.

Ante estas palabras Kakashi no supo que decir. Le conmovía sobremanera que Naruto le incluyera entre esas personas que quería, que como tristemente sabía el peliplateado, no eran muchas. Entre bromas y risas del rubio llegaron a la casa de Kakashi. Esta vez Naruto se comportó mejor que la primera vez, cuando entró arrasando con lo que encontraba, curioseando cada rincón. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá y esperó paciente a que su sensei hiciera la cena. Pasado un rato algo comenzaba a oler de maravilla, así que Naruto se fue a investigar de donde provenía tal olor. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Kakashi frente a los fogones con un delantal puesto, cosa que causó unas tremendas carcajadas al rubio, que se tuvo que sentar en una silla y agarrarse la barriga de la gracia que le hizo. Una vez la cena estuvo en la mesa y Naruto un poco mas calmado se descubrió que era lo que olía tan bien: pescado frito con una sopa de miso acompañado de arroz con curry. Despues de un "Ittadakimasu" por parte de ambos shinobis comenzaron a comer. Kakashi estaba un tanto mosca por la actitud del rubio, aunque lo achacaba al encontronazo que tuvo con Itachi; aún así se pasó la cena observando al rubio, pendiente de sus reacciones para ver si algo había cambiado desde ese encuentro. Naruto, por su parte, estaba planeando como despedirse de Kakashi-sensei sin que éste lo notase, puesto que era mucho mas despierto que Iruka-sensei para estas cosas… y así, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos, se acabó la hora de la cena.

- Naruto, te quieres quedar otra vez a dormir?

- En serio, Kakashi-sensei? – los ojitos de Naruto se pusieron brillositos

- Claro que si… ya te quedaste una vez, ne?

- Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!! – el rubito se lanzó a los brazos de Kakashi tal y como hizo con Iruka, siendo recibido con cariño por el peliplateado. Despues de un ratillo de achuchón por parte del rubio éste se separó, con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro – Kakashi-sensei…

- Dime

- Le quiero mucho!! – y de un salto le plantó un beso en la mejilla que no le cubría la máscara. Este hecho le sorprendió sobremanera y se reflejaba en la expresión de su ojo visible.

- Vaya… veo que Iruka-sensei no se equivocaba…

- Iruka-sensei?

- Hai. Me encontré con el esta tarde cuando fui a entregarle un reporte a Tsunade-sama y me habló de tu comportamiento. – creyendo que era una reprimenda, Naruto bajó la cabeza, entristecido

- Acaso… acaso está mal que demuestre mi afecto a las personas que quiero? No es eso digno de un ninja? – las palabras del rubio estaban teñidas de decepción

- No, no, no… no he dicho eso… - posó una mano en los rubios cabellos del chico y los revolvió con cariño – solo me ha comentado, con una enorme sonrisa, lo mucho que le ha gustado tu cambio de actitud. – con esas simples palabras arrancó una enorme sonrisa de parte de su alumno – me ha dicho que así nunca mas te sentirás solo porque, si le muestras a los demás tus sentimientos, te verás correspondido. Y como ejemplo Iruka-sensei y yo.

- Usted?

- Claro. Que te creías que porque soy un poco frío no tengo sentimientos? Claro que te aprecio y comprendo muy bien tu sentimiento de soledad.

- Sensei…

- Bueno que… vas a ir abrazando y besando a todos tus amigos a partir de ahora? – un sonrojo por parte del rubio – jajajaja ya me parecía a mi que no…

- Yo solo quiero que sepan que les quiero y les aprecio mucho, nada mas…

- Tranquilo que no te estoy echando la bronca, hombre… solo que me extraña este cambio tuyo tan de repente. De un día para otro cambias radical: pasas de no querer mostrar tus sentimientos a abrazar y besar a todo el mundo…

- Yo no abrazo y beso a todo el mundo! – la vergüenza se adivinaba en todo su rostro – Solo lo hago con las personas que de verdad me importan y no lo hago delante de todo el mundo, solo de ellos! No es lo mismo Kakashi-sensei!!

- Hai hai… bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir, ya que mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

- Sensei…

- Dime

- Mañana tambien va a ir a la piedra donde está grabado el nombre de su amigo?

-… Hai

- Me… me podría llevar?

- Por que quieres venir conmigo? – Kakashi miraba extrañado a su alumno

- Pues porque nunca me he parado a leer los nombres de los héroes de la aldea y, ya que va allí todos los días y mañana estoy con usted… por que no aprovechar? – terminó la frase con su típica sonrisa, de esas que convencen a cualquiera… y Kakashi-sensei no fue una excepción.

- Está bien, te llevo pero que sepas que llegarás tarde al entrenamiento

- Bueno, sin usted no hay entrenamiento, ne? Entonces que mas da?

- Jajajaja hay que ver como eres Naruto – le revolvió el cabello – bueno ahora si, a la cama

- Haaaai

Despues de la conversación ambos ninjas se fueron a la cama. Mientras Kakashi le preparaba el futón donde durmió la otra vez Naruto estaba en el baño. Se miraba al espejo y suspiraba aliviado al haber cumplido su propósito y no haber sido descubierto. Por una parte estaba cada vez mas contento de saber que las personas a las que quería correspondían sus sentimientos, pero por otra se sentía morir al pensar que en menos de una semana no los volvería a ver mas. Por eso atesoraba esos momentos en su memoria, para que le sirvieran de apoyo en lo que le esperaba.

Para cuando salió del baño Kakashi ya estaba acostado con su pijama puesto, pero Naruto, al ser todo tan precipitado, no tenía pijama ni nada con que dormir. Pero como este chico tiene soluciones para todo esta no iba a ser la excepción: se quitó los pantalones y la chaqueta del chandal naranja y negro que siempre llevaba y se quedó con los boxers y la camiseta de rejilla que llevaba debajo. Se metió bajo las mantas y se durmió mas feliz que una lombriz. Kakashi, que se había hecho el dormido hasta entonces, se dio la vuelta y observó al rubio bajo la luz de la luna. No le acababan de convencer las razones de Naruto para ese cambio tan drástico de actitud aunque, pensándolo bien, no sabías que esperarte del ninja nº1 en sorprender a la gente, Naruto Uzumaki. Podía comprender el shock en el que entró el pobre rubito a juzgar por cómo se lo encontró tras su encuentro con Itachi y, conociendo la sensibilidad que ocultaba el carácter extrovertido de Naruto… ya no le parecía tan descabellada la idea. Se quedó dormido observando la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Lo que Kakashi no sabía era que esos pensamientos no iban desencaminados, pero no era lo único que impulsaba a Naruto a hacer lo que hacía.

* * *

**Weno, ya me dirán lo que les parece... a partir de aki, nuestro rubito se irá despidiendo de sus amigos para cuando se vaya con Itachi... que será dentro de unos cuatro o cinco capis, depende de como me de xD. Aora sus reviews...**

**Inciclopedico:** Ohayoooo!! Gomen nasai, pero la personalidad de Itachi se me resiste... lo tendré en cuenta para proximas apariciones... espero que la historia no te esté decepcionando ni nada por el estilo, ya que por ahora parece mas alegre que otra cosa... ya vendrá el lado oscuro... jurjurjur... Gracias por el coment y te espero en el sigiuente Ja ne!!

**L.Lawliet:** Ohayoooo!! Mentirota?? Cual mentirota??? explicación plis... pues claro q se une mujer, si ya lo dije al principio y en el resumen... Lo que pasa es q e pensao una cosa: Kyuubi es el demonio con colas mas poderoso y seguro que no obedecerá a nadie una vez liberado, ni siquiera a un Uchiha... así que teniendolo encerradito y bajo control en el cuerpo de mi Naru pos... le dicen que se una a Akatsuki y pueden utilizar su poder sin temor a un no por parte del bixo... O.O Itachi con vestido de pastorcita pfttt Jajajajajajajajajajaja, no puedo imaginarmelo juas juas juas... y no plis, no me apuntes en la Death Note, cualquier cosa menos eso... Gracias por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Isa: **AAAAAAmiiiiiiiix!!!! a ver si te conectas y xarlamos un ratillo ne? Gracias por tus coments linda... ya veras cuando se pase ya... y lo de la reacción de sus amigos... pues se enterarán cuando ya sea demasiado tarde... respecto a lo de como actuará... ya veras, eso es surprise jejejeje... Muchas gracias por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive:** Ohayooo!! Pues espero que tengas muxa suerte en tus examenes xD Pues si te encantó cuando muestra sus sentimientos, en estos vas a estar feliz todo el capi jejeje, pues se trata de eso, de que se vaya despidiendo de quien quiere sin levantar sospechas... tranquila, mientras lo lean me doy por satisfecha, aunque un review siempre ayuda xD... oye, si te gusta inuyasha puedes darte un paseito por los fics de inu, que yo e escrito uno, se llama El Dueño de mi Corazón y es un Kôga/Kagome... exale un vistazo y dime que tal te parece, ne? Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, te deseo yo tb un lindo día y que te vayan muy bien tus estudios Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un pelin de retraso, pero no se que pasó con Fanfiction que el fic no se veía así que... Aki teneís un nuevo capi, espero os guste xD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La mañana llegó y despertó a dos ninjas que dormían a pierna suelta. Kakashi y Naruto se levantaron, frotándose los ojos debido al sueño. Se asearon, se vistieron, desayunaron y se dirigieron al monolito en el cual estaban escritos los nombres de los héroes de Konoha, aquellos que dieron su vida para proteger la aldea. En cuanto llegaron Kakashi se quedó de pie frente a la reluciente piedra y permaneció en silencio, observando un nombre en especial: Obito Uchiha. Naruto leyó los nombres cincelados en esa pieza de mármol negro y reconoció un apellido: Umino. Sintió un pellizco en el corazón al ver los nombres de los padres de Iruka-sensei grabados ahí, significando que su adorado sensei pasó la mayor parte de la infancia como el, en absoluta soledad, sin nadie que se preocupara por el. En esa piedra había nombres de gente del pasado, tal como Obito o los padres de Iruka-sensei, pero desafortunadamente también los había mas recientes, como el de Hayate, juez en los preliminares de los examenes de chuunin y asesinado por los traidores de la arena.

Ahora entendía… Naruto ahora entendía los retrasos de su sensei y prometió no volver a reclamarle nunca mas. La verdad es que uno se podía quedar observando esa piedra indefinidamente, imaginando los rostros de las personas consideradas heroes por la villa, preguntándose que es lo que hicieron para que se les concediera tal honor, como se sentirían sus familiares… pero lo que mas se palpaba en ese lugar era la tristeza y la soledad; los sentimientos de las personas que, como ellos hacían en ese momento, rendían un pequeño homenaje a familiares o amigos muertos en acto de servicio. Al mirar a Kakashi-sensei Naruto podía casi adivinar en que pensaba su sensei con solo observar la melancolía que emanaba su mirada. No importa el tiempo que haya pasado, Kakashi-sensei se sigue sintiendo culpable por la muerte de Obito, eso lo sabe cualquiera que observe la escena.

Pasado un tiempo Kakashi anunció que era hora de reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo. Con una última mirada, el peliplateado le decía "hasta mañana" a su amigo y se daba la vuelta para empezar un nuevo día como shinobi, esta vez acompañado del rubiales mas hiperactivo de Konoha. Al llegar al puente, y como era de esperar, los otros integrantes del equipo 7 ya estaban esperando. Sai y Sakura estaban apoyados en la baranda del puente. Naruto se extrañó del ambiente hostil que se encontraron cuando llegaron. Sakura y Sai estaban apoyados en la baranda, si… pero lo mas distanciados que dicha baranda diera. El pelinegro estaba tan campante, pero Sakura tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor que daba miedo acercarse. En cuanto vió a Naruto se abalanzó sobre el, como antaño hiciera con Sasuke. Vale, le tenía cariño a la pelirrosa, pero tampoco era para que la tuviera pegada como lapa todo el día. Ahora entendía un poco mas la actitud del Uchiha… Con su típica amabilidad se deshizo de su agarre y se reunió con Sai, mientras que Sakura se quedaba en el sitio y su inner le daba una paliza a un muñeco con la forma del pintor. Kakashi, viendo el apuro por el que estaba pasando el rubio decidió intervenir.

- Bueno chicos, preparados para el entrenamiento de hoy?

- Hai sensei… que haremos hoy?

- Ya que hemos vuelto de una misión un tanto peliaguda he decidido que hoy…

- Hoy…? – Naruto esperaba impaciente y expectante las palabras de su sensei.

- … hoy os doy el día libre - todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo se cayeron estilo anime, con una enorme gota en la cabeza. – Disfrutad el día de hoy que mañana si que entrenaremos duro – y se esfumó con un "puf!" dejando a todos un tanto planchados.

- Jo con Kakashi-sensei… podía habernos avisado antes… - Sakura pagaba su enfado con el pobre de Kakashi, pero al mirar a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos – Naruto…

- Dime

- Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta? – la chica le miraba un tanto cohibida, exactamente el mismo tipo de comportamiento que demostraba con Sasuke. El rubio hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que la chica le hubiera dicho eso hace años, pero ahora era diferente.

- Gomenne – compuso la mejor sonrisa de disculpa que pudo – pero hoy tenía pensado hacer otras cosas despues del entrenamiento… ya que no hay entrenamiento iré adelantando algo… Ja ne! – y se marchó, saludando con la mano a sus compañeros.

- Te sirvo yo? – Sakura miró al pelinegro con cara de "de que estás hablando?" – por si quieres seguir yendo a dar una vuelta… - la chica le miró con tintes asesinos y se dio la vuelta, dejando al pobre Sai plantado en mitad del puente. El chico se encogió de hombros y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Naruto corría por las calles, buscando a cierto ninja enfundado en un mono verde y su equipo. No había nada que le gustara mas a Rock Lee que una buena pelea; y a Naruto también, así que decidió que esa era una buena forma de despedirse del cejas encrespadas, como le llamaba el rubio. Mientras recorría las calles de la villa estaba concentrado intentando percibir el chakra de Lee, y lo encontró cuando ya iba hacia las afueras de la aldea. Entró en un bosquecillo colindante a la puerta Este de la aldea y se encaminó por allí, curioseando el ambiente puesto que era la primera vez que pisaba aquel terreno. Conforme se iba adentrando en la espesura de los árboles se oían los sonidos de una lucha. Bueno, mas bien eran los gritos de Lee dándole patadas a un tronco, tal y como comprobó Naruto al dar con él. Se quedó observando un poco al "genio del trabajo duro", como le llamaba cariñosamente Gai-sensei. Lee era el chico con mas fuerza de voluntad que nunca hubiera conocido Naruto. Su meta era demostrar que se puede ser todo un ninja sin saber realizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu y se esforzaba todos los días para conseguirlo. Admiraba a Lee por eso y por la valentía que demostró en los exámenes de chuunin, cuando los ataques de Gaara casi le cuestan su vida como ninja. Dio un paso adelante para acercarse a Lee, pero pisó una hoja, sobresaltando al chico que, de un rápido movimiento, le lanzó unos shurikens, que Naruto esquivó por poco.

- Hey hey que soy yo, cejas encrespadas!

- Naruto-kun! Sumimasen, pero es que me asustaste.

- Ya lo veo, ya… que haces, que se te veía tan concentrado?

- Mis entrenamientos matutinos.

- Tu solo? Y el resto de tu equipo? – Naruto miraba hacia todos lados, buscando rastro alguno de Tenten, Neji o Gai-sensei.

- Están de misión y como no vuelven hasta la hora de comer pues entreno solo. Querías algo?

- Eh?

- Que si querías algo… para algo habrás venido a buscarme no?

- Ah si jejeje – se rascaba la nuca nervioso – etto… como Kakashi-sensei nos ha dado el día libre he pensado pedirte la revancha por la última vez que luchamos. Así entrenaras tu y entrenaré yo, que te parece? – dibujó una de sus sonrisas zorrunas que le iluminaban el rostro.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, Naruto-kun – repuso Lee poniéndose en su típica pose de lucha (kakkoiiiiii ) – mas vale que te prepares, porque no pienso perder.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Naruto también se colocó en pose de defensa, ajustándose la cinta del protector.

El rubio hizo su sello del Kagebunshin no jutsu y en un segundo decenas de copias aparecieron rodeándolo a el y a Lee. Mientras Naruto se quedaba en la retaguardia observando los movimientos de Lee, el susodicho repelía cada ataque que le lanzaban las copias del rubio. Entonces a Naruto se le ocurrió una estrategia: mientras algunas de sus copias entretenían a Lee otras le irían rodeando para atraparle por la espalda y así poder inmovilizarle. Sus clones captaron la idea y, debido a la superioridad numérica, Lee no podía darse cuenta si faltaban algunos. Unos cuantos se escabulleron, situandose a la espalda del chico a las ordenes de Naruto… cuando dio una señal dichos clones se abalanzaron sobre Lee, pillandolo desprevenido y consiguiendo atraparle. Con lo que no contaba Naruto era con la agilidad de Lee que, moviendose como una serpiente, se deshizo de los clones en menos que canta un gallo.

Y así Naruto y Lee se pasaron la mañana luchando entre ellos, estando la cosa muy igualada, puesto que Naruto es el amo del Kagebunshin y Lee el del taijutsu. En el bosque solo se oían los sonidos de la lucha entre estos dos shinobis pero, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, esta era la mejor forma de demostrarse su amistad y respeto mutuo. Acabaron los dos tumbados en la hierba, sudorosos y jadeantes despues del gran esfuerzo realizado. Fue una gran sesión de entrenamiento y, a pesar del cansancio, se les veía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que denotaba la satisfacción que los embargaba.

- Has… mejorado mucho… Naruto-kun – Lee respiraba entrecortadamente, debido al esfuerzo.

- Pues tu no te quedas atrás… eres realmente el mejor en esto de todos los ninjas de tu edad, cejas encrespadas…

- No creo que sea para tanto…

- Si lo es y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Tus esfuerzos han dado sus frutos: eres un gran ninja

- Naruto-kun? Te pasa algo?

- Por que lo preguntas? – Naruto volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

- No pareces el mismo de siempre…

- Es que me he cansado de tener que fingir. Quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo que pienso y siento a ver si así me comprenden mejor y dejan de hacerme la vida a cuadritos. Lee…

- Si? – el muchacho se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a lo de "cejas encrespadas" por parte de Naruto, y hasta le hacía gracia xD

- Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero gracias

- Gracias por que?

- Por ayudarme en la misión de Suna, rescatando a Gaara de los Akatsuki… sobre todo despues de lo que te hizo en los examenes de chuunin…

- De nada… de veras que no fue nada… además yo no soy rencoroso y, conociendo la historia del Kazekage-sama, comprendo hasta cierto punto su personalidad… además te olvidas que me ayudó en la batalla con Kimimaro, sálvandome la vida y protegiéndome siempre que pudo. Digamos que se lo debía – y sonrió mirando al cielo

- Gracias otra vez – y se volteó para mirar también las nubes. Al rato, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, la voz de Lee lo despertó

- Naruto-kun?

- Si?

- Te apetece venir a comer con nosotros? Van a estar Gai-sensei, Neji y Tenten, que vuelven de una misión y vamos a comer al Ichiraku…

- En serio puedo ir?

- Hai

- Arigatou!! – y una amplia sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, como siempre que iba a comer ramen.

Cuando descansaron un poco más los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron del bosque para dirigirse cada uno a su casa. Quedaron en el restaurante dentro de una hora para que tuvieran tiempo de asearse un poco despues de la dura sesión de entrenamiento. Naruto se despidió de Lee y se fue corriendo a su casa, donde entró como una bala y se fue derechito al baño a darse una buena ducha. El agua caía por su bien formado cuerpo, resbalando y acariciando toda su piel morena, reconfortándole los cansados músculos. Se enjabonó y se lavó el rubio cabello para luego hacer lo mismo con el resto del cuerpo. Se metió debajo de la ducha para que el agua se llevase el jabón y la suciedad de su cuerpo, relajándose por entero. Pero como se suele decir, lo bueno dura poco. Una voz grave se hizo escuchar en la mente del rubio.

- "**Pareces muy feliz…"**

- "No empieces ahora, por favor, que estoy intentando relajarme"

- "**De veras que te quieres ir ahora de la aldea?"**

- "A ti no te entra en la cabeza verdad? O es que lo que quieres es atormentarme mas de lo que ya estoy?"

- **"Kukuku… Yo solo digo que, ahora que sabes que tanta gente de la aldea te quiere y reconoce… por que no quedarse?"**

- "Lo único que se es que a ti te encantaría ver destruida esta aldea por tus ansias de sangre, pero tambíen se que no te lo permitiré mientras viva! Nunca te has preocupado de nadie mucho menos de tu contenedor… por que habría de creerte?"

- **"Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, Naruto-kun…"**

- "Me pongo así porque ya estoy harto de todo esto! Me voy con Akatsuki para que no ataquen la aldea y punto. Entendiste!!"

- **"Hai"**- el demonió claudicó, puesto que nunca había conocido a nadie con tanta decisión como su rubio contenedor, y estaba empezando a admirarle por ello, aunque no compartiera sus sentimientos protectores y solo entendiera de instintos asesinos.

- "Muy bien. Ya que estamos… procura no hablarme hasta que lo haga yo, de acuerdo? No tengo ganas de tener un monologo en medio de la calle y que todos me miren como loco, aparte de cómo demonio, si?" – silencio por parte del Kyuubi, así que Naruto lo tomó como un si.

Salió de la ducha y se puso unos vaqueros bajos de cintura pegados al cuerpo, con lo que se le marcaba su perfecto trasero, junto con una camiseta un tanto corta, con lo que enseñaba el ombligo como Sai. Iba a ponerse la bandana en la cabeza, pero decidió anudarsela al brazo como Shikamaru, consiguiendo un aspecto mucho mas atractivo con el cabello cayéndole rebelde por su rostro. Miró el reloj y dio un respingo: iba tarde, así que salió a toda prisa de su casa rumbo al Ichiraku. Cuando llegó estaba sin aliento debido a la carrera que se había pegado, pero encontró con que todavía no habían llegado. Vió salir a Ayame, la hija del dueño, con un reparto así que le preguntó si había llegado el grupo de Gai-sensei. Cuando la chica volteó la mirada abrió los ojos como platos y un tímido sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Naruto la miraba con esos ojos de inocencia que encandilaban a cualquiera y la chica no iba a ser una excepción. De lo nerviosa que se puso cuando miró a Naruto con ese aspecto casi se le caen las bandejas y el rubio la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando pudo hablar le dijo que no habían llegado todavía pero que tenían una reserva de una mesa de cinco personas (en la serie no hay, pero yo las pongo xD). Naruto le agradeció con una sonrisa y Ayame desvió la mirada, totalmente cohibida. Y no era para menos, puesto que nunca había visto al kitsune tan guapo sin ese chandal naranja y negro que siempre llevaba. Se despidió, toda nerviosa, y se marchó, dejando a un rubio preguntándose por la extraña actitud de la chica. Al poco rato llegó Lee.

- Naruto-kun?

- Hai?

- Y esa ropa?

- Es que el chandal estaba muy sucio y lo puse a lavar jejeje – se rascaba la nuca – tan extraño me veo?

- No es eso, es… diferente…

- Ahmmm… mira, ahí vienen – señalaba un punto detrás de Lee, el cual se giró y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver aparecer a su adorado Gai-sensei.

- Gai-sensei… chicos… que tal os ha ido en la misión?

- Nada complicada… - habló Neji con su frialdad de costumbre. – recuperar un pergamino de alianza de la Hoja con la Arena que los de la Lluvia habían interceptado para provocar una guerra. – fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Naruto – Naruto?

- Si, ya, me veo diferente, ne?

- Hai… se me hace extraño no verte de naranja…

- Jejeje… Neji, me alegro de verte. – el Hyuuga tomó una expresión de sorpresa. Desde cuando Naruto era así? Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de todos los presentes, aparte del sonrojo de Tenten al ver al rubio con esa ropa, Lee decidió intervenir.

- Bueno chicos… que tal si entramos y discutimos los detalles de la misión mientras comemos?

- Me parece una buena idea dattebayo!! Ya estaba comenzando a sentir hambre… - y entró al Ichiraku. Los demás sonrieron y pensaron "al menos esto no ha cambiado…", siguiendo al kitsune. Una vez en la mesa Naruto se interesó por la misión del equipo Gai. – Tan importante es ese tratado?

- Ya ves si será importante, Naruto-kun, que hasta el mismísimo Kazekage en persona se presentó en la aldea de la Lluvia para recuperarlo – Gai-sensei satisfizo la curiosidad del rubio, obteniendo una mirada asombrada por la información recibida.

- Gaara fue hasta allí solo para recuperar el pergamino? Por que no encomendárselo a un equipo ninja? – fue mirando a cada miembro del grupo a ver si alguien le contestaba. Todos sabían el aprecio que le tenía a Gaara por compartir su destino de Jinchuuriki y quizás fuera el que mejor le comprendiera en el mundo entero. Neji fue el primero en hablar, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

- Por que no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

- Como?

- El Kazekage-sama está en la aldea, hablando con Tsunade-sama de la misión que acabamos de completar.

- Gaara está aquí? – un sentimiento de felicidad le inundó cuando supo que podría ver al pelirrojo antes de irse. – Se quedará mucho tiempo?

- Por lo menos unos días, según nos comentó cuando le escoltábamos hacía aquí. Sus hermanos vienen con el. En cuanto entramos Temari-san desapareció misteriosamente… me pregunto que le habrá pasado…

- Ahhh Neji, Neji… - Tenten habló, uniéndose a la conversación – Como se nota que no sales mucho de tu casa…

- Eh? – Neji la miró con cara de no entender nada, mientras que la chica le lanzaba una mirada de superioridad que hizo que el Hyuuga frunciera el ceño; no había cosa que mas odiara que no saber algo y se lo restregaran por la cara – A que viene eso ahora, Tenten?

- Si salieras mas cuando te invitamos con nosotros te darías cuenta…

- Que pasa, que pasa… - Naruto se estaba empezando a impacientar.

- Verás Naruto-kun… Temari y Shikamaru están juntos. Por eso ha desaparecido en cuanto ha llegado

- En serio?? – la mirada del kitsune reflejaba sorpresa y un encanto especial.

- Hontoni…

- Ya decía yo que había algo sospechoso…

- Tu ya te imaginabas algo?

- Hai – Neji, viendo que la atención del rubio había cambiado de foco, se decidió por comenzar a comer y escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeros, tanto la que mantenían Gai-sensei y Lee, hablando de la juventud, como de costumbre… como la de Naruto y Tenten. El chico siguió hablando – Verás, cuando volví despues de tres años estaban juntos…

- En serio? – la chica parecía muy interesada

- Hai… ellos decían que no, que ella solo estaba como embajadora de la Arena y el como guía para los examenes de chuunin de este año…

- Y?

- Me pregunté… como es que Shikamaru se ve tan tranquilo cuando siempre ha dicho que las mujeres son problemáticas?? – el kitsune sonrío como quien ha descubierto América y se terminó su tazón de ramen frente a una sonriente Tenten

- Es verdad, tienes razón Naruto… ese comportamiento es muy sospechoso…

- No creeis que si estaba con ella era por orden de Tsunade-sama? – ambos miraron a Neji con cara de pocos amigos

- Jo Neji, ya has arruinado el ambiente… por que no puedes imaginar por un momento que eres un chico normal? – Tenten hacía morros por la interrupción del Hyuuga. Naruto solo sonreía

- Pues porque no es un chico normal… - Ahora todos miraban hacia el rubio – Es verdad, no me mireis así… Todo el mundo sabe que Neji es el Genio Hyuuga, así que no puede ser normal… los genios, como Shikamaru y Neji, piensan de forma diferente, es por eso que son genios y no pueden intentar ser personas normales.

- Naruto… - Neji observaba atónito al rubio. Era la primera vez que le elogiaba. Por sus palabras no parecía el mismo niño alocado al que se enfrentara cuatro años atrás, sino todo un hombre. Si, Naruto había madurado. El Hyuuga le echó una mirada de desconfianza – Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Naruto – Ante esta pregunta por parte de Neji y su tono tan serio todos se cayeron de sus sillas con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Cuando se levantaron se echaron a reir a carcajadas.

- Jajajajajajajaja Neji, soy yo, no me ves?

- Te veo pero… no pareces el mismo

- Es que ha cambiado Neji – Lee se añadió a la conversacion – Ha decidido dejarse de máscaras y mostrarse tal cual es, no es así, Naruto-kun?

- Hai

- Pues dejame felicitarte – Naruto miraba a Neji, un tanto sorpendido de las palabras del Hyuuga – Si antes te admiraba por tu noble corazón y tus sentimientos puros ahora mi admiración ha aumentado un nivel mas. Veo que has madurado intelectualmente y eso siempre es bueno para cualquier persona, como para los que la rodean. No podías haber hecho mejor elección – y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que Naruto guardó como un tesoro dado que el genio Hyuuga no solía sonreir a menudo.

- Arigatou, Neji. Bueno, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por la comida

- Ya te vas, Naruto-kun?

- Hai, Gai-sensei. Ahora que se que Gaara está en la villa quiero ir a saludarle. Me alegro mucho de veros, chicos. – acababa de levantarse cuando la voz de Tenten lo retuvo un poco mas.

- Naruto!

- Dime Tenten

- Podrías tambien cambiar tu vestuario… esa ropa te queda fenomenal. Estas muy guapo – y le guiñó un ojo, sonrojando al kitsune

- Gra-gracias Tenten – y un tanto avergonzado salió del local, dejando al equipo de Gai terminando de comer y comentando los grandes cambios operados en el rubio.

Se fue corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia el edificio de los Hokage, a ver si encontraba a Gaara, puesto que se moría de ganas de verle y hablar con el. No le había vuelto a ver desde que le rescataron de manos de Akatsuki y de eso hacía ya un tiempo. Todavía recordaba la angustia que pasó al pensar que Gaara podía morir. Entendía perfectamente el sufrimiento del chico como suyo propio, puesto que compartían el mismo destino: ser contenedores de un bijuu; y aquellas personas llamadas Jinchuurikis no estaban hechas para ser felices, puesto que la gente los odia y les teme y son pocas las personas que, aun sabiendo lo que guardan, les aceptan y reconocen de corazón. Estaba llegando cuando vió a dos figuras conocidas salir por la puerta: un chico alto enfundado en un traje negro con unos grandes pergaminos a su espalda y extraño maquillaje acompañando a un muhacho pelirrojo con hermosos ojos aguamarina rodeados de sus características ojeras vestido con la ropa de Kazekage. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja fue a saludar a Gaara y su hermano Kankouro

- Gaara!! Gaara!! – venía corriendo y agitando la mano para llamar la atención del pelirrojo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos – Gaara que bueno que te veo. Hace ya que no nos vemos ne? – y sonrió feliz

- Tsk – Kankouro estaba molesto por la falta de respeto de Naruto al Kazekage, pero a Gaara parecía no importarle, así que lo dejó pasar. Mientras su hermano no dijera nada estaba bien. – Voy a buscar a Temari. – y dejó al pelirrojo con Naruto

- Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta mientras charlamos?

- Vale – Gaara echó a andar tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero interiormente se alegraba de tener un amigo como Naruto.

- Me he enterado de lo de la misión… en verdad que fuiste tu mismo a recuperar el pergamino?

- Hai

- Por que?

- Konoha y Suna son aliadas. Nos habeis prestado ayuda en varias ocasiones y no quiero perder los vínculos con esta aldea, es algo importante para mi.

- y hablando de eso… Que tal te va en Suna?

- No va mal.

- Etto… - Naruto se estaba empezando a desesperar por la poca conversación del pelirrojo – Como estás?

- No se a que te refieres

- Lo que quiero decir… jo, hablar contigo es muy difícil, dattebayo!! – el rubio se agarraba la cabeza, ya que no sabía como tratar con Gaara – a ver si me explico… despues de lo de Akatsuki… como te sentiste? El trato con la gente, la sensación de no tener que preocuparte si el demonio te controla, tus sentimientos y pensamientos… - Gaara lo miraba profundamente, como solo el sabe hacer, intimidando un tanto al rubito

- Por que te preocupas por mi?

- Eres mi amigo. Eso debería ser razón suficiente

- Eso es precisamente lo que no me explico. Intenté matar a tus amigos. Deberías odiarme. – aunque Gaara era la personificación de la inexpresión, en sus palabras se podía notar un tinte de miedo.

- No te odio. Es mas, te aprecio mucho. Porque tu, mas que nadie, conoces el dolor de ser Jinchuuriki; que la gente te tema por lo que guardas, la soledad de no tener a nadie que te comprenda, el miedo a que te hieran sin motivo alguno… entiendo perfectamente las circunstancias que te llevaron a ser como eras… y digo eras porque ya no eres así. Tus hermanos te quieren y te protegen, aconsejándote lo mejor para ti. Mírate: ahora eres Kazekage de Sunagakure, el mejor ninja del país del Viento… y si no hubieras cambiado no habrías llegado a tanto. Ahora te preocupas por los tuyos y tratas de defenderles de cualquier mal y eso la gente lo nota y se da cuenta que lo haces de corazón – Gaara escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Naruto, procesando las razones dadas por el Uzumaki para considerarle su amigo.

- De veras quieres saber como me siento?

- Hai. Los amigos están para ayudarse mutuamente. – Naruto esperó en silencio hasta que Gaara comenzó a hablar

- Ahora siento que me respetan por lo que soy y no por lo que guarde o deje de guardar… mis hermanos ya no me temen y no se que es peor, eso o que me mimen demasiado… respecto a los amigos… tu eres el único que puedo considerar amigo. Tu me enseñaste que hay otra manera de vivir la vida, de darle sentido a la existencia, por eso es importante para mi la alianza con Konoha… Los demás no se si se acercan a mi por que quieren conocerme mejor o por interes, ya que soy Kazekage, y eso me entristece. – era el discurso mas largo que se le había oido a Sabaku no Gaara, y Naruto había tenido el placer de escucharlo. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí – Estoy contento con lo que tengo, pero siento que me falta algo… todavía no entiendo del todo lo que significa el kanji que tengo grabado en la frente – se pasa los dedos por la palabra que significa "amor", apartándose un mechon de rojo cabello de la frente – no se distinguir las buenas intenciones de las malas… y eso me preocupa… me preocupa hacer daño a gente inocente que de veras quiere acercarse a mi…

- Gaara… arigatou

- Eh? – el pelirrojo miraba sin entender – Por que me agradeces?

- Por confiar en mi. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, y con ese simple gesto me has demostrado que me consideras uno de ellos. Respecto al amor… hay muchas clases de amor… tu ya conoces una: el amor fraternal. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti mas de lo que crees… no se si te lo habrán contado, pero Kankouro fue envenenado cuando intentaba ir tras de ti cuando Deidara te capturó…

- Si, eso me lo dijeron

- Quizá lo que no te dijeron es que, aun estando convaleciente, intentó ir tras de ti de lo preocupado que estaba. Casi lo tenemos que atar a la cama para que guardara reposo y se le pasaran los efectos del veneno. Y Temari… Temari casi se pelea con Baki por que no la dejaba venir con nosotros a buscarte. Ahí tienes una prueba del amor fraternal, el que se tienen los hermanos.

- No… no lo había visto de esa manera…

- Luego está el amor romántico, por así decirlo. Es el que te da una pareja que está contigo en las buenas y las malas, haciendote compañía, velando por ti aunque no te des cuenta y entregandose a ti sin reservas ni condiciones, simplemente porque te ama. No te preocupes, ese amor llega tarde o temprano… Y por último…

- Por último?

- Por último está el cariño que se tienen los amigos. Es una sensación como de que nunca estarás solo ya que siempre habrá alguien ahí para escucharte, divertirse contigo y consolarte cuando las cosas te vayan mal; y se demuestra en gestos tan simples como un apretón de manos o un abrazo.

- Como cuando nos despedimos en Suna…

- Hai. Gaara… se que no eres muy dado a esto de los sentimientos y tal pero…

- Si?

- Me dejas darte un abrazo?

- Abrazo? – Gaara podría ser inexpresivo en cuanto al rostro se refiere, pero desde que comenzó a hablar con Naruto su corazón y su alma se estaban desahogando como no lo había hecho nunca y ahora mismo estaba nervioso, asi que no sabía que decir.

- No tienes por que… - se notaba un poco de tristeza en la voz del Uzumaki, hecho que bastó para que el pelirrojo se decidiese.

- Está bien

- En serio? – Gaara asintió – Hontoni Arigatou!! – Y lo abrazó. Gaara al principio no sabía que hacer, siendo estrechado por los brazos de Naruto, pero consideraba una falta de respeto no responder a esta muestra de amistad otorgada por el rubio. Así que, poco a poco y tímidamente, el pelirrojo fue rodeando la espalda de Naruto con sus brazos, respondiendo al abrazo. En cuanto lo hizo un calorcito agradable se expandió desde su corazón al resto del cuerpo, sintiendo por vez primera un abrazo de un amigo. Si esto era una clase de amor, lo aceptaria siempre que pudiese. Al cabo del rato se separaron, Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Que tal?

- Pues… bien – una minúscula sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quedando el rubio mas que satisfecho. – Y… todos los abrazos son así? Los de mis hermanos también?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo se, puesto que yo no he tenido hermanos… eso deberás comprobarlo por tu cuenta.

- Pero… no se si podré… mi carácter…

- Tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo. Lo primero es dejar que tus hermanos y la demás gente se acerque a ti y que vean tus intenciones de aceptarles. Lo demás ya vendrá a su tiempo

- Naruto… Arigatou

- De nada, Gaara.

* * *

**Y asta aki el capi de hooooooy!!! xD Ahora a contestar sus reviews con cariño...**

**Inciclopedico:** Holaa!! Pues sip, me paice que m voy a tener q inventar algo... o bastante, puesto que de las personalidades de los Akatsuki se bien pokito...pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda... Estos capis son de transición, por así decirlo, para el cambio en la historia... Muxas gracias por tus ánimos y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Shaman:** Holaa!! me alegra q t guste Cosas como estas son las que animan a cualquiera a escribir con gusto xD. Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**DragFire:** Holaa!! En eso me e inspirado para el fic, en los nobles sentimientos de Naruto, que haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de que sus preciados amigos no sufran... Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive:** Holaaa!! Si esq mi Naru-chan es de lo mas lindo del mundoooooooooooooooo (jejeje se nota q yo tb toy loka por el ne? aunque ultimamente me atraen mas cuatro individuos que se dirigen al oeste para detener la resurrección de alguien jijii si as visto Saiyuki sabrás de q t ablo y si no... Q esperaaaaaaaaaaas xD) Sip, al principio Sai es un tipo despreciable y t dan ganas de ahorcarlo pero luego... weno, no t destripo nada si no t as leido el manga de Naruto... Weno, pos muxas asias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!! P.D. Tranki, abrá mas oportunidades y seguro q t saldrán bien...

**Isa: **Aaaaaamiiiiiix!!!! Pos claro q a sido tierno si Naru-chan es tierno... pa comerselo a besos xD Pues sip, ni yo misma se como voy a enfrentar la situación con Akatsuki, esó se verá cuando lo te escribiendo... y noooo no e notao q t a gustao el capi para nada... (tonito irónico juas)... Espero tu coment con ansias, amix... Te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	7. Chapter 7

**Weno, pos aki les dejo el siguiente capi de mi history jejeje... Espero q disfruten de la lectura, y perdón si la "despedida" de Naru es un poco larga, pero tengo que dejarlo todito dispuesto para cuando se vaya xD... Aora, sin mas xarla, el capi**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

** Capitulo 7**

Despues de su charla con Gaara, Naruto se sentía mucho mejor. Había pasado una tarde estupenda en compañía del pelirrojo y le había enseñado algo que haría mejor persona si cabe al Kazekage de Suna. Contento y feliz consigo mismo se dirigió a su casa a cenar. Tenía una sonrisa perenne en el rostro que no se iba a borrar en lo que quedaba de día; ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse, ahora lo que debía hacer era seguir con su plan y no pararse a pensar en ello. Caía la noche cuando nuestro rubiecito terminaba de cenar y se preparaba para irse a dormir. Una vez metido en su cama con el pijama y ese gorrito tan chistoso que siempre carga se dio cuenta de una cosa: estaba desvelado. No podía dormir con tantas cosas que le habian pasado ese día. Viendo que no podría conciliar el sueño se volvió a vestir con la misma ropa de esa tarde (vaqueros y camiseta estilo Sai :babas:) y se dispuso a dar un paseo por las ahora desiertas calles de la aldea.

Le gustaba caminar de noche puesto que no había gente por la calle y estaba mas a gusto consigo mismo. Levanto la mirada y la fijó en la pared de la montaña donde estaban grabados los rostros de los Hokage, con la nueva adquisición del rostro de la Godaime: Tsunade. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos para pensar: el tejado del edificio de los Hokages. Se fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta posarse silenciosamente en su objetivo, percatandose enseguida de que no estaba solo. Reconocería ese perfil en cualquier parte: una chica linda, cabello negro azulado hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, rostro dulce y amable y unos ojos perla únicos en la aldea. Hinata Hyuuga estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas colgando por fuera de la barandilla y la cabeza apoyada en los barrotes. Parecía pensativa. Con sigilo Naruto se acercó hasta llegar a su altura y se sentó igual que la Hyuuga, a su lado. Al sentir a alguien cerca, la chica volteó la cabeza, sonrojándose al instante de reconocer a su acompañante nocturno. Naruto solo sonrió.

- Konban wa, Hinata-chan

- Konban… wa… Naruto-kun – la chica siempre se ponía nerviosa con la presencia del causante de sus desvelos.

- Que haces aquí a estas horas? No deberías estar en tu casa?

- Es que… no quiero estar… en mi casa…

- Pero tu padre y Neji se preocuparán por ti, no?

- Neji-niisan… puede que si… demo Oto-san… no estoy tan segura…

- Por que no? Es tu padre…

- Ya… pero no quiere a una hija… tan débil como yo…

- Débil tu? No me hagas reir…

- Demo… nunca llegaré a ser como… Hanabi o Neji-niisan… y siendo la heredera del clan…

- No dejes que nadie te menosprecie nunca, Hinata-chan… tu eres fuerte a tu manera y no tienes por que cambiar por las normas estúpidas de un clan. No he conocido a nadie mas valiente que tu, puesto que no muchos se enfrentarían a alguien como Neji sabiendo que no podrían ganar. Pero tu lo hiciste y, a mi modo de ver, ganaste.

- Como? – la chica escuchaba fascinada a Naruto hablar.

- Ganaste confianza, ganaste madurez y ganaste que todos los que vieron tu combate te miraran con otros ojos a partir de entonces

- En… en serio?

- Hai. No se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera tu valor para enfrentarte a tu primo que te odiaba sin razón. Por fortuna luego se solucionaron las cosas y Neji cambió contigo verdad?

- Hai, todo se solucionó gracias a ti – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendola ver hermosa bajo la luz de la luna – se disculpó de corazón y ahora me trata con mas cariño que antes, aunque las normas del clan Hyuuga no permiten mas acercamiento entre nosotros – Naruto la miraba sorprendido – Que?

- Vaya… no has tartamudeado ni una sola vez – las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron – me gustaría que siempre que hablaras conmigo no te pusieras tan nerviosa, pues al tartamudear no se aprecia lo linda que es tu voz – el sonrojo de la chica se extendió por todo su rostro

- Naruto-kun… no creo que sea para tanto…

- Que? Solo he dicho la verdad – y tan pancho se tumbó boca arriba con las manos tras la nuca, observando las estrellas. Hinata solo podía observarle como hipnotizada, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la ropa que llevaba, mirándolo de arriba abajo extasiada. – te gusta mi nuevo vestuario? – Hinata desvió la vista, totalmente avergonzada de verse descubierta. – Jajajaja no tienes de que avergonzarte… si tienes que decir algo, simplemente dilo.

- Etto… yo… pienso que… te sienta bien

- Es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho hoy – Naruto estaba decidido a hacer sentir bien a esa chica que siempre ha estado detrás de el, observándolo en silencio, pues ahora ya sabía, gracias a los comentarios del Kyuubi durante su entrenamiento, que Hinata siempre lo seguía en secreto, sin atreverse a decir nada. – Como les va a Kiba y Shino?

- Ah? Pues… Kiba-kun se ha ido a una misión con su madre y su hermana y regresan mañana… y Shino-kun está con su padre investigando acerca de un nuevo tipo de insecto que quieren conseguir. Dentro de dos días tenemos entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei, cuando estemos todos.

- En serio? – se levantó del suelo, quedando sentado junto a la chica – Puedo ir?

- Claro pero… para que quieres venir?

- Hace mucho que no veo a Kiba y me apetece saludarle. Solo espero que no me coincida con un entrenamiento, sería una pena… no verte entrenar con tu equipo.

- Qui-quieres verme entrenar?

- Hai. Quiero ver lo que has mejorado despues de tres años de no verte. Siempre me gusta ver los progresos de la gente importante para mi. – con este último comentario la chica si que no sabía donde meterse. – he dicho algo malo? – Naruto la miraba ladeando la cabeza y adoptando una expresión de inocencia que lo hacen irresistiblemente tierno.

- No… no es… nada… solo que…

- Que, Hinata-chan?

- De veras… me consideras… importante?

- Ya te he dicho que si. Recuerdas lo que te dije en el examen de chuunin? – la chica se sonrojó al recordarlo – pues lo mantengo: me gustan las chicas como tu. Siempre tienes una palabra amable para todo el mundo, eres guapa, sencilla para ser de un clan tan importante como el Hyuuga… por eso te digo que no dejes que te menosprecien solo por que no tienes la fuerza de tu primo o tu hermana. Tu eres tu y eso es lo que importa.

- Naruto-kun… - con las palabras de Naruto Hinata comenzó a pensar que quizás sería buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, puesto que en todo el tiempo que ha pasado no han cambiado, es mas, se han intensificado, pero no estaba segura de poder conseguirlo debido a su extrema timidez con el. El rubio se levantó y le tendió la mano

– Ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar… te acompaño a casa?

- Bueno – Hinata aceptó la mano y se levantó del suelo.

Ambos shinobis disfrutaron de un agradable paseo nocturno con una suave brisa fresca y escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Naruto no hacía mas que darle vueltas a lo que sentía hablando con Hinata. Sentía que esa muchachita linda siempre estaría ahí para escucharle, ayudarle si le hiciera falta, podía ser el mismo… se sentía bien con su compañía. Durante el trayecto hacia su casa la estuvo observando y encontro que era realmente bella: un rostro angelical con facciones delicadas, ojos grandes y profundos de color nacarado, cabello liso y suave que caía por su espalda… se descubrió desnudandola con la mirada y desvió la vista avergonzado. Una risa sarcástica hizo eco por la mente del rubio y mando a callar al demonio de mal genio. No sabía desde cuando había dejado de sentir algo que no fuera amistad por Sakura… tal vez cuando le pidió, con lágrimas en los ojos, que fuera a buscar a Sasuke puesto que era su vida… ahí comprendió que la pelirrosa nunca se fijaría en alguien como el y comenzó a olvidarla, habiendolo conseguido finalmente. Ahora observaba a Hinata, esa personita que siempre estuvo ahí para el, y un sentimiento de calidez inundaba su pecho, poniéndolo feliz. Era una auténtica lástima que se tuviera que ir… y así entre pensamientos llegaron a casa de Hinata. Naruto despertó de su trance cuando la dulce voz de Hinata lo llamó.

- Naruto-kun?

- Hai?

- Ya llegamos… Ocurre algo?

- No, tranquila… solo estaba pensando y me ensimismé jejejeje

- Hn – una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la chica – Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Naruto-kun…

- No ha sido nada. Además, no podía dejar sola a una chica tan linda para que le pasara algo – Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada. – Te lo vuelvo a repetir: solo digo la verdad – y levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando a la chica totalmente anonadada – Oyasumi Nasai, Hinata-chan

- O-oyasumi Nasai, Naruto-kun

Y todavía sorprendida por los actos del rubio se metió a su casa. Con una sonrisa en los labios Naruto dio media vuelta y marchó rumbo a su casa a intentar dormir.

La mañana sorprendió a cierto rubio sentado en una mesa con la cabeza apoyada en unas hojas de papel. El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos, haciendo que los abriera lentamente, acostumbrándose a la intesidad luminosa. Cuando despegó la cabeza de la madera de la mesa se preguntó que carajos hacía durmiendo ahí y no en su cómoda y blandita cama… cuando recordó la noche anterior. Despues de su despedida de Hinata volvió a su casa y siguió sin poder dormir, así que se puso a escribir algunas cartas para las personas mas importantes para él en la aldea, quedándose dormido de puro cansancio. Había escrito unas cuantas: para Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-obaachan y Ero-sennin. Ya tendría tiempo de escribir a las demás personas. Ahora era tiempo de desayunar y darse una buena ducha para despejarse un poco. Fue a calentar el agua para prepararse un tazón de ramen instantaneo y mientras estaba lista se fue a duchar. Cando salió se vistió, desayunó y se marchó al entrenamiento. Cuando llegó al puente se encontró otra vez con el ambiente hostil entre Sakura y Sai, así que, decidido a averiguarlo, fue a preguntarle al pelinegro mientras Kakashi-sensei hacía su aparición.

- Sai…

- Ohayo, Naruto!

- Ohayo… etto… pasa algo?

- Eh? – Sai no sabía de que hablaba el rubio

- No se es que… desde que volvimos de la misión de Itachi… parece que Sakura-chan te quiere matar… le has hecho algo?

- Yo? – el chico miró a Sakura, que observaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, cuando de repente se le encendió un bombillito en el cerebro. – Yo no le he hecho nada… es que…

- Que? – Naruto no se conocía por ser paciente y Sakura estaba atenta a las palabras de Sai

- Está celosa – la pelirrosa enrojeció hasta las raices del cabello y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el río para que Naruto no lo notase y comenzase a hacerle preguntas.

- Sakura-chan celosa? De quien?

- Pues… - al oir hablar a Sai Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada, como diciéndole "abre la boca y te tragas uno de mis puñetazos", pero la amenaza no surtió efecto, puesto que con una sonrisa cínica Sai estaba dispuesto a hablar cuando…

- Ohayo minna!!

- Kakashi-sensei!! – Naruto estaba todo emocionado por las expectativas del entrenamiento y Sakura suspiraba aliviada, viendose salvada de momento.

- El entrenamiento de hoy serán combates por parejas, para ver los aspectos que debemos mejorar. Vamos a ver… Sai tu combate con Sakura y Naruto, tu conmigo

- Haaaai senseeeei!! – el rubito saltaba de alegría y Sakura miraba a Sai de manera siniestra, tronándose los nudillos. El moreno tragó saliva; el entrenamiento iba a ser duro.

Sai estaba en lo cierto… Sakura había usado el entrenamiento para vengarse por sus palabras en la mañana. El combate de estos dos había sido brutal. Sakura no paraba de arrinconar a Sai, intentando acertarle uno de sus mortales puñetazos, destrozando media área de entrenamiento en el proceso. Kakashi y Naruto observaban la lucha anonadados de la violencia que parecía mostrar la chica contra el pintor y alegrándose de no ser ellos los que estuvieran en el pellejo de Sai. La mirada de Sakura destilaba odio y Sai, en su ignorancia de los sentimientos humanos, se estaba preguntando que es lo que había hecho mal… Al final Kakashi tuvo que parar la pelea cuando Sai fue rozado por uno de los puñetazos de la chica en el costado, causándole una herida de consideración. Por lo visto Sakura se estaba tomando demasiado enserio el entrenamiento y casi podía haber matado a Sai. Kakashi anunció que se suspendía el entrenamiento ya que tenía que llevar a Sai al hospital, dejando a un atónito rubio con la chica.

- Sakura-chan…

- Dime, Naruto… - asombrosamente Sakura parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad al tratar con el

- Por que has hecho eso?

- Hacer que?

- Casi matas a Sai! En que estabas pensando?

- Sai, Sai, no sabes hablar de nadie mas?? Es lo que se merece por meterse donde no le llaman!

- Sakura-chan… que te ha pasado? Antes no eras así… - ante la mirada decepcionada de Naruto, Sakura no sabía que decir – no me digas que te has puesto así por lo que dijo esta mañana… - la chica bajó la cabeza, avergonzada en parte por su actitud, en parte por la decepcion de Naruto – así que es por eso… tanto te alteró lo que dijo?

- Es que no te das cuenta que no quería que te enteraras por que era de ti de quien estamos hablando? – los verdes ojos de la chica estaban amenazando con derramar sus lágrimas

- Sakura-chan… yo… - Naruto no sabía como decirle algo tan doloroso a la muchacha, pero el no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Al final optó por la sinceridad – lo siento.

- Lo sientes? Después de tantos años detrás mio y ahora dices que lo sientes?

- Si, Sakura-chan, lo siento. Me ha llevado mucho darme cuenta, pero te quiero como una buena amiga, algo cercano a una hermana. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ver a Sai.

Naruto se marchó, dejando a Sakura estática por las palabras del rubio. Siempre pensó que estaría ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que lo había tratado muy mal desde la academia, así que ahora no podía esperar mas de el. Sin rendirse todavía se decidió que conquistaría al revoltoso rubio costase lo que costase, y para eso nada mejor que el espionaje. Se dedicaría a seguir a Naruto las 24 horas del día para averiguar sus gustos, sus costumbres… y sobre todo a ver si tenía alguna rival. Maquinando planes se fue a su casa sin ni siquiera plantearse ir a visitar a su compañero de equipo al que había mandado al hospital.

Cuando Naruto llegó al centro médico, Kakashi lo estaba esperando en la puerta para informarle del estado del pintor.

- Kakashi-sensei, como está Sai?

- Tranquilo Naruto, no es de gran importancia… menos mal que lo esquivó por poco, sinó dicen los medicos que le podía haber afectado el higado. Por suerte solo es una herida superficial, pero se tiene que quedar en observación al menos un día…

- Menos mal… - el rubio suspiró aliviado.

- Naruto, me puedes explicar que ha pasado?

- Eh?

- He notado a Sakura algo distante del equipo y con un aura extraña a su alrededor cuando llegamos al puente… ha pasado algo?

- Etto… - el rubio no sabía si contarle a Kakashi-sensei, pero la confianza que había tenido con el esa noche cuando le contó lo de Obito merecía reciprocidad – Sai me iba a decir algo que Sakura-chan no quería que me enterase, así que se ha vengado de él en el entrenamiento…

- Entonces ya lo sabes…

- Saber el que?

- Los sentimientos de Sakura hacia ti

- Usted ya lo sabía sensei?

- Me di cuenta durante la misión… y Yamato también se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Sakura contigo durante el intento de rescate de Sasuke

- Sou ka…

- Y? que vas a hacer Naruto?

- Ya lo he hecho… le he dicho que la considero una buena amiga, casi una hermana, pero no como ella quiere. He encontrado a alguien mas que se merece toda mi atención

- Vaya vaya… Naruto se nos ha enamorado – Kakashi revolvía los cabellos del rubio, sonrojandole furiosamente

- Kakashi-sensei! – las mejillas de Naruto estaban de un color carmesí

- Vale… vamos a ver a Sai?

- Mejor sera… - y se adelantó a la habitación donde descansaba el pelinegro.

Sensei y alumno pasaron el resto de la mañana con el anbu convaleciente, alegrando al muchacho por la compañía. A la hora de comer Kakashi y Naruto se fueron, dejando a Sai solo y pensativo en lo que había hecho para merecer aquel trato por parte de Sakura, y era que el pelinegro todavía no llegaba a entender del todo como piensa la gente, y mucho menos las mujeres…

Naruto iba camino al Ichiraku cuando vió pasar a Hinata. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver a la muchacha, algo que nunca le había pasado con Sakura, así que se preguntó que sería… sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a la Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!

- Are? – la chica miraba hacia de donde había oido la voz, apareciendole una sonrisa en el rostro en cuanto comprobó quien la llamaba – Naruto-kun

- Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan! Que haces por aquí?

- Etto… pues… daba un paseo.

- Si? A ti tampoco te gusta estar en tu casa?

- Eh? Como…

- Se te ve en los ojos… un deseo de libertad que veo cuando yo mismo me miro al espejo por las mañanas…

- Naruto-kun…

- Te invito a comer ne?

- Demo… Oto-san…

- Ya, no quiere que tengas nada que ver con el contenedor del Kyuubi verdad? – aunque mostraba una de sus sonrisas zorrunas, por dentro lloraba de amagura, y algo se debió de reflejar en su rostro porque Hinata lo notó

- No es eso… solo que quiere que… esté en casa para… comer todos juntos…

- Ah…

- Pero ya me inventaré… algo cuando llegue… despues de comer – y le sonrió con afecto, consiguiendo una sonrisa de autentica felicidad por parte del rubio

- Honto?

- Hai

- No te meterás en problemas por mi culpa?

- Iie… no pasa nada, de veras que no. Ademas… se que… no te gusta comer solo…

- Hinata-chan… arigatou – y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, esta vez un poco mas cerca de la comisura de los labios. Antes siquiera que la chica pudiera reaccionar se estaba viendo arrastrada hasta el local favorito de Naruto, el Ichiraku.

Hinata estaba que no se la creía. Estaba sentada junto al chico de sus sueños comiendo ramen con el y pasando la mejor comida de su vida. Se estaba dando cuenta, poco a poco, que hablar con el kitsune le era cada vez mas fácil, al punto de no tartamudear ni trabarse hablando al final de la comida. Ambos reían con ganas y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, sin percatarse de que cierta pelirosada estaba vigilando los pasos del rubio. Despues de comer, Naruto acompañó a Hinata a su casa.

- Bueno, Hinata-chan… lo he pasado muy bien contigo… espero que se repita pronto…

- Hai… yo también lo espero…

- Ja ne, Hinata-chan!

- Ja ne, Naruto-kun – el rubio ya se iba cuando a la chica se le ocurrió algo, o mas bien recordó algo – Matte!

- Hai?

- Anoche… me dijiste que querías ver a Kiba, ne?

- Hai… por?

- Veras… yo… voy a ir a recibirle a la puerta para decirle del entrenamiento de mañana y… he pensado que… quizá…

- Vale

- Eh? Pero si todavía no he dicho nada…

- Cuando te pones así es que vas a preguntarme algo verdad? A que me ibas a preguntar si quiero ir contigo a recibir a Kiba?

- Ha-hai…

- Pues vale – y le guiñó un ojo

- Ok pues esperame aquí fuera mientras le digo a mi padre, si?

- Vale, aquí esperaré

Naruto se apoyó en el muro que rodeaba la mansión Hyuuga a esperar a Hinata, con una sensación como que lo estaban observando. Kyuubi se reía en su interior, aumentando las sospechas del rubio. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, no encontrando nada sospechoso por ninguna parte. Se volvió a apoyar en la pared, aún con esa sensación de sentirse observado. Al poco rato salió Hinata. Por su cara se decía que había pasado un mal rato.

- Hinata-chan? – Naruto la miraba preocupado – Ha pasado algo?

- Eh? No… no ha pasado… nada

- No me mientas… se te ve en los ojos… te ha reprendido tu padre?

- Hai

- Gomenne, Hinata-chan. Seguro que ha sido por mi culpa. Será mejor que me vaya – se estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió que le cogían de la mano. Se giró y vió que la Hyuuga lo tenía sujeto, con su mano envuelta entre las suyas

- No te vayas, onegai. Me da igual las veces que tenga que ser reprendida por mi padre… yo… solo… quiero estar… contigo… - Naruto se acercó, aún con su mano entre las de Hinata y, acercándose a ella, la envolvió en un abrazo. – Naruto-kun?

- Arigatou

Hinata rodeó el torso de Naruto con sus brazos, juntando sus manos en la espalda del chico y apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte pecho, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Naruto se sentía completo sintiendo la calidez de Hinata envolviéndolo y la estrechó mas contra sí. Cuando deshicieron ese dulce abrazo se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Comenzaron su camino hacía la puerta por donde entraría el miembro del clan Inuzuka y su familia, cogidos de la mano. Sakura había presenciado toda la escena y le hervía la sangre de pura rabia. No entendía como esa mosquita muerta (al modo de ver de Sakura, a mi me encanta Hinata xD) había podido ganarse a Naruto. Los siguió, tramando algo para separarles…

La pareja de shinobis se encaminaban hacia la puerta, cuando un borrón rosado se colgó del brazo libre de Naruto. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Sakura la miró extrañado. La chica sonreía y lo miraba de una manera que Naruto no había visto nunca.

- Konnichiwa, Naruto! – la pelirrosada le sonreía abiertamente – hacia donde vas? Puedo acompañarte?

- Sakura-chan! Etto… que haces… colgada de mi brazo?

- Vamos, Naruto-kun… no me dirás que no te enteraste cuando te lo dije esta mañana…

- Sakura-chan?

Hinata, al percatarse de la situación, quiso soltarse. El rubio se volvió hacia ella y vió la tristeza en sus orbes nacaradas. Se soltó de Sakura con toda la educación del mundo y, con sus sentimientos algo mas aclarados, cogió la mano de Hinata y la apretó mas fuerte, dándole a entender que no quería separarse. Sakura, mientras tanto, rabiaba en su interior al ver la mirada que Naruto le dedicaba a Hinata, maldiciendo interiormente no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por el joven rubio. Naruto le habló a Sakura.

- Hinata-chan y yo vamos a recibir a Kiba a la puerta de la aldea, vienes con nosotros?

- No, gracias. No quiero ser sujetavelas en una cita. – la chica miró a Hinata despectivamente y se fue por donde había venido.

- Naruto-kun… - el susodicho se había quedado mirando por donde se había ido su compañera. – Naruto-kun…

- Hai? – el rubio se volvió y siguieron caminando, todavía unidas sus manos.

- Sakura estaba… celosa… de mi?

- Creo que si… - Naruto suspiró hastiado – ahora comprendo porque Sasuke actuaba con ella tan cortante… es pesada con ganas cuando quiere…

- No creo que debas hablar de ella de ese modo… despues de todo le gustas

- Que?

- Pe-pero si ha dicho que… te lo ha dicho esta mañana…

- No… lo que quiero decir es… como lo sabes?

- Por la forma en la que me ha mirado antes de irse… parecía como si me quisiera matar… - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que se borró al recordar lo mucho que Naruto estaba tras Sakura desde la academia. Naruto se estaba dando cuenta que podía leer en el rostro de Hinata sus sentimientos, y eso lo ponía feliz.

- Hinata-chan – la susodicha levantó la vista hacia Naruto – eres la chica con la que me gusta estar, y creo que te lo acabo de demostrar…

La chica se había quedado sin palabras… tal pareciera que le leía el pensamiento, puesto que era eso a lo que le había estado dando vueltas desde la noche anterior que se encontraron en el tejado de los Hokage: el cambio de actitud del rubio con ella. Sin decir una palabra mas llegaron a la puerta de la aldea y saludaron a sus guardianes, Kotetsu e Izumo, dos jounin muy simpaticos que les habían impuesto una prueba en el examen de chuunin pasado y habían sido examinadores en la primera parte del examen. Saludaron a la pareja amablemente y estuvieron charlando con ellos largo rato hasta que se oyeron sonidos de patas golpeando el suelo fuera de la aldea. Naruto y Hinata se pusieron en medio de la puerta y entornaron los ojos. Una polvareda impedía ver mucho, pero cuando se fue aclarando vieron la silueta de un perro enorme con un chico en su lomo. El cabello castaño y de punta con la bandana de la Hoja en la frente y unas marcas rojas características debajo de sus ojos lo identificaban como Inuzuka Kiba, montado en su fiel Akamaru. Junto a el su hermana y su madre corrían junto a una jauria de lobos y perros propiedad del clan Inuzuka. Akamaru se alegró tanto de ver a Hinata que, en cuanto hubo puesto una pata en la aldea, se lanzó encima de ella, derribandola. Kiba también acabo por los suelos, frente a un sorprendido Naruto, quien corrió a auxiliar a Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, daijobu?

- Hai… es que Akamaru es muy cariñoso… jajaja – la chica reía bajo las caricias que le brindaba el inmenso can, lamiendole la cara y meneando la cola en signo de felicidad. – Ya parale, Akamaru, me haces cosquillas… Si, si yo tambien me alegro de verte – acariciaba la gran cabeza del animal, consiguiendo que cerrara los ojos y ladrara de felicidad. El rubio la observaba embelesado. Se levantó con la ayuda de Naruto y juntos fueron a ver como estaba Kiba después de tal caida – Kiba-kun?

- Itaeeee! Akamaru es un bruto, mira que tirarme así… - Kiba estaba sentado en el suelo, sobandose la cabeza, ya que se había golpeado al caer. El perro, al oirlo, se acercó con las orejas gachas y mirada de cachorrito abandonado – Arghhh, no me mires así, que sabes que no soporto esa mirada… - Naruto y Hinata sonreían – está bien, está bien, te perdono… - Akamaru se lanzó ahora sobre su amo y le lamió la cara, mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas. Una vez se hubo levantado del suelo, Kiba saludó a los que habían ido a esperarle. – Hinata, como estás? – y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a la chica, ante la celosa mirada de cierto rubio que al chico no le pasó desapercibida.

- Muy bien y tu? Que tal la misión? – se separó de Kiba

- Perfecta. Nuestros perros tienen el mejor olfato de todas las aldeas ninja. Por cierto… y este recibimiento?

- Naruto-kun y yo hemos querido venir a recibirte… bueno, mas bien Naruto-kun me ha acompañado, ya que tengo que decirte una cosa

Mientras Hinata y Kiba hablaban del entrenamiento del día siguiente, Naruto se acercó a Akamaru, que estaba sentado a corta distancia de su amo. El can levantó la vista y la fijó en el kitsune. Todos los shinobis que acompañaron a Naruto cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru se habían ganado un lugar en el corazón del rubio, ya que el Uchiha era su primer y mejor amigo y agradecía la ayuda prestada con el corazón en la mano. Por tanto, Kiba y Akamaru no iban a ser una excepción. Naruto acercó su mano a la cabeza de Akamaru con la intención de acariciarle. El can gruñó; no se había llevado bien con el rubio en el pasado, pero Naruto esperaba que le dejara, al menos, acariciarle como despedida. La mano de Naruto siguió avanzando hasta posarla en la frente del animal. Akamaru consideró que no había peligro alguno y se dejó acariciar, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Naruto sobre su pelaje. El rubio se confió y bajó sus caricias hasta el lomo del animal, el cual cerró los ojos y se tumbó boca arriba, indicandole al rubio donde le gustaba que le rascasen. Con una sonrisa, Naruto se puso a rascar la tripa de un cansado Akamaru, el cual le agradeció con un lametón en la cara. La hermana y la madre de Kiba se habían ido hace rato y el Inuzuka y Hinata hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hablar y observaban la escena un tanto sorprendidos de que Akamaru, que antaño solía morder el trasero de Naruto, se llevara tan bien con el ahora.

- Vaya, veo que ya has hecho otro amigo, ne Naruto? – la voz de Kiba lo sorprendió, cesando sus caricias sobre el perro – por mi no te cortes, el no quiere que pares – efectivamente, Akamaru agarró a Naruto con una de sus garras y lo tiró al suelo, haciendose un ovillo a su lado. El rubio lo miró agradecido y volvió a acariciarle la frente. – Veo que todos hemos cambiado un poco, verdad Naruto? – no sabía lo que Kiba quería decir con esa pregunta hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada cálida de Hinata.

- Me parece que si, Kiba… todos hemos cambiado. Para bien…

- Me alegro. Bueno, Akamaru y yo estamos cansados, mejor nos vamos a casa… - al oir la voz de su dueño decir aquello Akamaru se levantó y se despidió de Naruto y Hinata con un lametón. – Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, Naruto, Hinata. Matta ashita!!

- Matta ashita Kiba-kun! – Hinata le decía adiós con la mano

- Ja ne! – Naruto también le despedía agitando la mano – Kiba tiene razón, es tarde ya y debes descansar para mañana. Te acompaño a casa.

- Hai

Naruto acompañó a Hinata a su casa, disfrutando de su compañía. Se volvió a despedir con un beso en la mejilla de la chica, consiguiendo sonrojarla. Le gustaba estar con ella, la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que le invadía al sentirla a su lado y, sobre todo, la calidez que sintió al abrazarla. Con estos pensamientos se encaminó a cenar al Ichiraku, con una sonrisa que nada tenia de falsa o sarcástica surcándole el rostro. Una vez el estómago lleno se marchó rumbo a su casa, a escribir unas cuantas cartas mas y descontar uno de los cuatro días que le quedaban para decir adiós definitivamente a las personas que quería.

* * *

**Dentro de dos capis el gran acontecimiento xDDDDDD... y aora a contestarles sus maravillosos reviews**

**StarFive: **Konnichi Waaaaa!!! Me agrada que te guste tanto... y seh, Gaara es lo mas lindo que se puede encontrar en Naruto, aparte del prota jejejeje se nota que yo tb lo A-DO-RO, ne... De veras q no conoces Saiyuki? pues pon en imagenes en el Google Saiyuki y verás de kienes t ablo jejeje... son un cuarteto de bishounens q no veas xDDDDD ademas la historia está muy bien y tiene unos puntazos que te partes de la risa, te la recomiendo xD... Muxas asias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne y te me cuidas!!

**DragFire:** Konnichi Waaaa!! Pues sip, me apetecía cambiarle un pokito el vestuario y a q kedó bien? xDDD Además que se merece todo el cariño que puedan darle y mas todavia, igual q mi Gaara lindo Lo siento si la "despedida" está resultando algo larga, pero tengo que dejar todo planteado, así como su relación con Hinata, para lo que quiero hacer después... Espero lo comprendas... Muxas asias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne y te me cuidas!!

**cheo:** Konnichi Waaa y bienvenid al fic!! Por supuesto que lo continuo... Fic que empiezo fic al que me dedico hasta terminarlo xD... y respecto a lo del yaoi... me parece que con solo leer este capi verás que no tengo intenciones de incluir algo así... Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Isa:** Amiiiiiiiiiix!!! Me encanta que te encante xDDDDD... Pues síp, mi Naru-chan es de lo mas lindo, y después va mi Gaara, claro está xD... En muxas series el protagonista no suele ser el favorito, pero es que a mi Naruto me encanta: esa forma que tiene de ver la vida y de ayudar a los demás me parece genial... Respecto a la despedida de Sakura... ya la leeras jurjurjur... Uyuyuyuyuy como ta Bleach x dioxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!! Ya kiero verla tb, pero tenemos tantas xDDDDDDDDD... Weno xula, muxas asias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne y te me cuidas muxo muxixiximo Wapys!!

**Y esto es todo por hoy... Jejeje me parezco al telediario xDDDDDD**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolaaaaas!!! Perdón por la tardanza,pero con mi padre de vacaciones como que tengo acceso restringido xD... Espero que no les aburra tanta despedida, pero tengo que dejar las cosas claras para lo que tengo planeado despues... Enjoy!!**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

** Capitulo 8 **

Nuestro hiperactivo rubio despertó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Con los ojos aun entrecerrados ladeó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el calendario. 3 días… solo tres días mas y su vida daría un giro de 180º. Sacudió la cabeza, con la determinación de no angustiarse si no valía la pena, ya que su destino estaba decidido. Se refrescó la cara y desayunó, con el feliz pensamiento de ver a Hinata otra vez. De lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber prestado atención a esa linda niña que lo perseguía en secreto siendo pequeños; de la chica que cada vez que lo tenía delante se le encendía el rostro y no era capaz de articular palabra… de pequeño lo achacaba a que Hinata era una chica rara, pero ahora lo veía totalmente claro. Mientras sorbía su ramen matutino, Naruto recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que había coincidido con Hinata y recordaba, claramente, la turbación y vergüenza que sentía hablando con el. Por suerte, pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, las cosas habían cambiado. Hinata ya no se ponía tan nerviosa al tratar con el y eso era un avance…

En cuanto terminó de desayunar se puso su usual chandal naranja y negro y salió corriendo a encontrarse con Hinata y su grupo en su zona de entrenamiento. Llevaba como dos calles recorridas cuando una voz lo detuvo, llamando su nombre.

- Naruto!

- Hai? – se volteó y se encontró a Sakura respirando entrecortadamente, se ve que había corrido para alcanzarle – Sakura-chan, Ohayo!

- Ohayo Naruto! Hoy tenemos el día libre sabes?

- Hai – Naruto estaba un poco resentido con Sakura por haber mandado a Sai al hospital, ya que por eso era que tenían el día libre – Me lo dijo Kakashi-sensei ayer…

- Que te pasa? – la chica había notado el tono un tanto frío del kitsune

- Creo que deberías de mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento por tus actos de ayer…

- Naruto… yo… me dejé llevar por la rabia…

- No es bueno dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sentimientos, creeme

- Ya… bueno, cambiando de tema… tienes algo que hacer ahora? Si no, podriamos, no se… ir a dar una vuelta o algo…

- Gomenne, Sakura-chan, pero tengo un compromiso – la actitud que mostraba la pelirrosada por él le recordaba enormemente a cuando estaban recien salidos de la academia e iba todo el rato detrás de Sasuke

-Oh… - la chica parecía un tanto contrariada – y esta tarde? – su voz sonaba esperanzada

- No puedo, voy a ir a ver a Sai al hospital

- Ahm

- Tal vez deberías venir y pedirle disculpas, ya que fuiste tu la que lo mandó ahí

- Disculparme, yo? Se merece lo que tiene por meterse donde no le llaman – y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, Sakura se marchó, dejándo a Naruto pensando en el gran cambio que había dado la chica los últimos días.

Siguió caminando un rato cuando de repente se paró. Cerró los ojos y su expresión se tornó pensativa. Volvió a abrir los ojos y un bombillito se encendió en su cerebro; juntó las manos como acabando de hacer un descubrimiento: no sabía donde quedaba el sitio donde entrenaba el equipo 8 (este Naru xD). Fue corriendo lo mas que le daban las piernas hacia la casa de Hinata, que era la única de ese equipo que sabía donde vivía, esperando encontrarla. La suerte parecía estar de su lado, ya que, al enfilar la calle en la que se encontraba la entrada a la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata venía caminando hacia el. Se paró con un frenazo frente a ella, respirando agitadamente por la carrera. La nacarada mirada de la chica se posó con curiosidad sobre su rubio tormento.

- Naruto-kun?

- Ohayo… Hinata… chan – Naruto estaba agachado, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y tomando aliento

- Ohayo… etto… que estás haciendo aquí?

- Ehhh – se incorporó y se puso una mano tras la nuca, en su típico gesto de cuando está avergonzado – etto… yo… no se donde queda vuestra zona de entrenamiento… jejeje

- … - Hinata observaba a Naruto, cuando de repente se comenzó a reir a carcajadas – Jajajajajajaja

- Oye… - el chico inflaba los mofletes, acentuando la risa de Hinata. Naruto observaba reir a la Hyuuga con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, que pasó desapercibida para Hinata pero no para cierta pelirrosa que no dejaba de perseguir al kitsune ni un solo momento.

- Ahhh – Hinata paró de reir – Ya te enseño yo donde queda… podías haberme preguntado ayer antes de… - se quedó sin palabras cuando Naruto, posando una mano en la mejilla de la chica, le limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos a consecuencia de las carcajadas.

- No me gusta ver lágrimas en tu rostro… pero si esa radiante sonrisa de antes – la chica se sonrojó sobremanera. Naruto se acercó a su oído y le susurró – te ves hermosa sonrojada – y la cogió de la mano – Bueno, me guías?

- Etto… - se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa que le habían causado las palabras de Naruto y jalándole de la mano comenzaron a caminar – Es por aquí

Comenzaron a caminar por la aldea, la cual despertaba poco a poco, llenando sus calles del bullicio de la gente realizando sus quehaceres. Naruto y Hinata iban de la mano, la chica encabezando la marcha, cuando el rubio se percató de las miradas que le lanzaban a Hinata los aldeanos. Seguramente pensarían que la estaba engañando con malas artes y correrían a avisar a su familia. Frente a la perspectiva de que Hinata lo pasara mal por su culpa, Naruto se intentó soltar de la mano de la chica, consiguiendo que ésta se volviera.

- Naruto-kun? Sucede algo?

- Hinata-chan… yo… - el kitsune tenía la mirada gacha, cubriendo sus orbes zafiro con su rubio cabello – no quiero meterte en problemas

- En problemas? A mi? – la chica no sabía lo que estaba pasando – Por que me ibas a meter en problemas?

- Solo mira a tu alrededor – Naruto levantó la vista y observó como la gente se quedaba mirándoles – Date cuenta como me miran… y como te miran a ti. Seguramente le irán con el chisme a tu padre y te reprenderá. Yo no quiero eso… - volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- Naruto-kun – la dulce voz de Hinata le hizo levantar la cabeza de nuevo– Ya te lo dije ayer, pero te lo repetiré: quiero estar contigo. Me da igual que la gente nos mire, me da igual que mi padre me regañe… por mi como si me deshereda. – posó una mano, temblorosa por los nervios, en la mejilla del kitsune – Yo te… te… - su intento de declaración fue ahogado por un abrazo.

Naruto la rodeó de la cintura y la pegó a su pecho. Hinata solo le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su torso, oyendo los apresurados latidos del corazón del rubio y disfrutando de ese contacto que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de la chica, puesto que era algo mas alto que ella, y aspiraba el suave aroma a flores que desprendía. Naruto volvió a sentir aquella calidez y sensación de que todo estaba bien al abrazar a Hinata. Ya no había duda respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ahora se sumaba otra razón mas para entristecerse… Ambos querían quedarse así para siempre, pero tenían una cita con los demás miembros del equipo, así que, para disgusto de ambos, se separaron, aunque no del todo, ya que sus manos se entrelazaron para seguir camino. Iban muy juntos, casi hombro con hombro, cuando Naruto bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído a Hinata: "Arigatou". La chica le apretó mas la mano para darle a entender que lo había oido y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, consigiendo, esta vez, sonrojar al rubio.

En silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro llegaron donde solía entrenar el equipo de Kurenai-sensei. Resultó ser cerca del area del equipo 7, al otro lado del bosquecillo. Un claro bastante amplio entre árboles donde era fácil esconderse y emboscar. En uno de los laterales había un tronco tumbado, lugar que los miembros del equipo solían usar para descansar durante las agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento. Naruto y Hinata se sentaron ahí a esperar a los demás.

- Vaya… esta zona no está muy lejos de donde entreno con mi equipo…

- Hai

- Me pregunto porque no nos habremos visto nunca

- Porque me escondía – en cuanto pronunció esas palabras su rostro tomó un color granate y se tapó la boca con las manos.

- Que te escondías? Y para que te escondías? – Naruto ya lo sabía, pero quería oirselo decir a Hinata.

- … - la chica seguía sin hablar, con las manos sobre sus labios y la cara sonrojada.

- Vamos Hinata-chan… Uagh!

Un borrón blanco se lanzó sobre Naruto, tirandolo de espaldas al suelo. Akamaru estaba sobre el kitsune, casi ocultándolo del todo bajo su enorme cuerpo y lamiéndole la cara con ahinco. Al momento llegó Kiba, rascándose la cabeza, ya que no entendía del todo el comportamiento de su perro. Pero lo que Kiba no sabía era que Akamaru intúia que algo iba mal con Naruto y solo quería animarle; muchas veces los animales saben mas que los humanos. Naruto reía con los mimos del can y le acariciaba la cabeza, todavía tirado en el suelo.

- Vaya, Akamaru, si que te llevas bien con Naruto ahora… - el perro ladró en respuesta, quitándose de encima del kitsune y regresando junto a su amo. – Me pregunto el porqué de ese cambio de actitud… - le rascaba la cabeza al animal con actitud pensativa.

- Muchas veces es mejor no pensar tanto las cosas, Kiba… - decía Naruto levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose las ropas – lo mejor es aceptarlas como vengan.

- Por lo que veo el entrenamiento no solo te ha fortalecido físicamente, Naruto, sino que también te ha ayudado a madurar… me alegro por ti. Por cierto, Naruto, te quería preguntar algo…

- Hai?

- Sabes que le sucede a Sakura? Me he cruzado con ella y parecía realmente enfadada…

- Pues no tengo ni idea… - la actitud de la pelirosada realmente preocupaba a Naruto, ya que parecía no reconocer en ella a la chica por la cual estaba colado en la academia… - Y Shino?

- Debería llegar ya, no te parece Hinata?

- Hai Kiba-kun… mira, por ahí llega.

En efecto, en el claro entraba la figura encapuchada de Aburame Shino, miembro del clan controlador de insectos de Konoha. Llegó y se puso junto a Kiba, mirando a Naruto como diciendo 'este que hace aquí?'

- Shino-kun, Naruto-kun ha querido venir hoy a vernos entrenar, no te molesta verdad?

- Para nada – y se acercó a Akamaru, acariciandole la cabeza.

- Como puedes saber lo que piensa, Hinata-chan? – el rubio estaba sorprendido de que la chica supiera lo que el Aburame preguntaba silenciosamente

- Pues la convivencia con los años, Naruto-kun. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son como mi segunda familia.

- Ahmmm… y Shino siempre es tan callado? – Naruto le preguntaba a Hinata en voz bajita

- Hai. Pero es un buen chico, un buen amigo y un ninja competente. No llega al nivel de Shikamaru pero también es listo

- Se nota que los quieres mucho… - el tono un tanto mosqueado que usó el rubio levantó las sospechas de Hinata. Sonrió pensando que Naruto podía estar celoso y justo cuando iba a contestarle la voz de Kurenai-sensei se deja oir por el claro

- Ohayo, minna!

- Ohayo Kurenai-sensei! – Todos los presentes, incluido Naruto, saludaron a la jounin.

- Naruto-kun, que bueno verte! Que haces aquí?

- Pues… quería verles entrenar. Nunca los he visto y, despues de tres años, pues sentía curiosidad jejeje

- Está bien, pero te vendrás conmigo y no interferiras en el entrenamiento pase lo que pase, entendido?

- Hai!

Kurenai-sensei y Naruto se encaramaron a un árbol. Desde donde se encontraban se tenía una vista perfecta del claro, donde solo se encontraba Hinata en esos momentos. El rubio presenciaba el habitual entrenamiento del equipo 8, en el cual Hinata se quedaba en el centro del claro mientras que los chicos se escondían y trataban de pillarla desprevenida. La chica estaba concentrada, con los ojos cerrados, en medio del claro. Las venas de alrededor de los ojos empezaron a hacerse notar, debido al chakra que la técnica del Byakugan requería en los nacarados ojos de los Hyuuga. De repente, kunais y shurikens volaban hacia la chica, que no parecía notar el peligro… pero en menos que canta un gallo Hinata había esquivado todas y cada una de las ármas, gracias a la visión de casi 360º que le proporcionaba el Byakugan. Viendo que así no lograrían nada, sus compañeros decidieron ser mas radicales: gracias a la técnica del bunshin, armas arrojadizas provenían de todas direcciones directas a Hinata, hasta que la chica hizo algo que Naruto solo había visto una vez: Hinata comenzó a girar sobre si misma, creando un circular campo protector de chakra que repelió todas las armas que se dirigían hacia ella. Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, pues solo había visto realizar el Kaiten (giro divino) a Neji durante su combate en los exámenes de chuunin. Ya que el ataque a distancia era inservible pasaron al taijutsu. Kiba y Shino aparecieron de entre la maleza y se lanzaron a por la chica, pero por lo visto Hinata había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que el rubio la vió. Sus movimientos eran delicados pero precisos, casi como si estuviera bailando. Esquivaba todos los golpes de sus compañeros y de vez en cuando atacaba con la técnica del Jyuuken, la cual también había conseguido dominar.

Tras una mañana de intenso entrenamiento, Kurenai-sensei los dejó descansar y Naruto fue corriendo junto a Hinata.

- Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!

- Hai?

- Has estado increible! Solo había visto luchar así a tu primo Neji, pero veo que tu luchas incluso mejor que el.

- No digas eso, Naruto-kun. Yo nunca podré llegar a su nivel

- Hinata-chan, en que quedamos el otro día? Cada persona es diferente, no hay dos iguales. Si todos lo fueramos no sería divertido ne? – le guiñó un ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua

- Está bien…

- Esta tarde voy a ir al hospital a visitar a Sai, me acompañas?

- No se… no lo conozco mucho y además, el no me conoce a mi… no soy de su equipo y…

- Me estás poniendo excusas… si no quieres venir dilo y ya.

- No es que no quiera ir… es que… me da vergüenza… - juntó sus deditos como siempre que se pone nerviosa.

- Vale, pero en compensación después de cenar quedamos en el tejado de los Hokages ne?

- Está bien

- Te estaré esperando – y le dio un beso en la mejilla como ya se había hecho su costumbre, dejando a una Hinata sonrojada a mas no poder y las miradas de los compañeros de su equipo puestas en ella

Naruto salió del bosque mas contento que unas pascuas. En realidad le hacía feliz estar con Hinata, nunca pensó que alguien despertara tales sentimientos en el, pero ahí estaban. Ni siquiera Sakura le había hecho sentir así. Mientras estaba contemplando el entreno de los chicos del equipo 8 y vió que los kunais y shurikens se dirigían hacia ella, sintió deseos de ir a protegerla, pero se dijo a sí mismo que solo era un entrenamiento, que no pasaba nada, así que se quedó junto con Kurenai-sensei viendo los progresos de sus amigos. Bien era cierto que ya ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros era tan débil como para tener un profesor que los guiase, pero al igual que él, formaban equipo con sus antiguos profesores y seguían entrenando con ellos: el equipo de Asuma, el de Kurenai y el de Gai. Se sintió orgulloso de sus amigos al ver como habían crecido y madurado igual que el…

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo darse la vuelta.

- Naruto-niichan!

- Hai? – Naruto se dio la vuelta para encarar a su fiel "alumno"

- Oiroke no Jutsu! – una bola de humo envolvió a Konohamaru y cuando se disipó dejó ver a una hermosa joven desnuda, con el cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros y unos ojitos brillosos dirigidos a su objetivo. Naruto solo miraba con la cara un tanto inexpresiva hasta que el nieto de Sandaime deshizo el jutsu – Naruto-niichan, por que esa cara? No he mejorado?

- Jajajaja claro que has mejorado, Konohamaru, teniendo en cuenta tus primeros intentos – una sonrisa apareció en las caras de los dos chicos al recordar como se conocieron y la primera vez que Konohamaru intentó transformarse en una chica, estallando los dos en carcajadas, espantando a la gente que andaba cerca de ellos. – Pero Konohamaru, no todo es divertirse… como te va en en tu nueva vida de Genin?

- No hacen mas que mandarnos estúpidas misiones como rescatar al gato de la señora feudal… yo quiero algo mas emocionante, koré!

- Mmmm esa misión me suena de algo… no será, por casualidad, un gato pardo con un lazo rosa en una oreja?

- Ese mismo! Condenado gato, me arañó toda la cara! Cuando lo pille… - Konohamaru blandía su puño en alto en forma de amenaza, mientras Naruto solo sonreía

- Esa también fue una de nuestras misiones

- Ya, Sakura-neechan nos lo dijo el día que volviste.

- Hai, y después de eso nos fuimos al pais de la ola, donde vivimos una aventura muy emocionante.

- No es justo! Yo también quiero vivir aventuras!

- No creas que fue fácil… Sasuke casi muere en esa misión, y eso que en ese entonces era mucho mas capaz que yo, un gatito asustadizo – una triste y melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Konohamaru, que no era tonto, se dio cuenta de la razón

- Ne, Naruto-niichan… me enseñarás a perfeccionar el Oiroke no Jutsu?

- Claro que si… Verás, tienes que ir adecuando el jutsu según vayas creciendo. Te lo mostraré. Oiroke no Jutsu! – con un puf y una nube de humo, Naruto se transformó en una bella adolescente de 15 años: largo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, grandes ojos azules, mejillas arreboladas y curvas definidas, vestida con una minifalda y un top ajustado. Konohamaru miraba con los ojos como platos y un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Naruto lo miró y le giñó un ojo, tirándole un beso. Una nube de humo envolvió a la chica y cuando se disipó dejó ver a un Naruto, ya en su forma original, agarrandose la barriga de las carcajadas que estaba soltando – Jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara, Konohamaru jajajaja

- Eres muy bueno en esto Naruto-niichan…

- A ver… Ero-sennin no me hacía caso durante el entrenamiento y solo podía llamar su atención de esta manera – posaba una mano en la nuca, riendo divertido

- Entiendo… Bueno, yo tengo que ir a casa, ya nos veremos otro día

- De acuerdo. Matta ne!!

- Matta ne!!

Y se despidieron agitando la mano. Con un suspiro se dirigió a su tienda favorita de Konoha: el Ichiraku Ramen. Cuando llegó encontró un ambiente muy festivo, así que le preguntó al dueño.

- Parece que están de fiesta…

- Claro, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá! – Ayame lucía feliz

- Oh, etto… Otanjou-bi omedeto gozaimasu, occhan (creo q eso era feliz cumpleaños…)

- Arigatou, Naruto… hoy, al ser mi cumpleaños, te invito a comer

- Honto?

- Hai

- Yaaaai! – Naruto comenzó a dar saltos por el local ante la sonrisa de su dueño

Despues de su deliciosa comida y ser parte de la fiesta, Naruto se dirigió hacia el hospital a visitar a su amigo y compañero Sai. Preguntó en recepción por la habitación del moreno y se encaminó a su destino, la habitación 205. Subió dos pisos y caminó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta dar con ella. Como la puerta estaba abierta no vio sentido el tocar, así que entró en la pieza. Se encontró a Sai sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana con aire ausente. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en los ojos del moreno: una melancolía que hacía sus ojos brillar de manera triste y le daba a su rostro un aspecto apagado. Supuso que sería como el; de puertas para afuera un ninja de lo mas loco y alegre, pero en momentos de soledad le sobrevenía la tristeza. No le gustaba ver a nadie así, asi que se decidió a animarle.

- Konban Wa Sai!

- Naruto… - al instante retomó su fría careta con la sonrisa cínica que hacía enfadar a cualquiera. – Como tu por aquí?

- Como no quieres que venga a visitar a un amigo, eh?

- Amigo?

- Ves a alguien mas por aquí? No verdad… Pues eso – y con una sonrisa zorruna se sentó en una silla a la vera de la cama

- Bien… y dime, como te va?

- Pues nada, aburrido sin entrenamiento… como quieres que me vaya?

- Naruto… - por el tono de voz supo lo que le estaba diciendo "No soy tonto…así que no me trates como tal"

- Ahhh… - el rubio suspiró pesadamente – Como quieres que esté, feliz por dejar mi aldea y a los que quiero? Pues fíjate que no… me duele, y mucho, dejar esta aldea…

- No te entiendo… si te tratan peor que a la basura… por que quieres salvarles?

- Pues por que no solo viven aquí los que hacen de mi vida un infierno, sino también los que hacen que valga la pena vivirla. Y solo por ellos hago todo esto…

- No te has planteado quedarte y que nuestros mejores ninja, junto con Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama defiendan la aldea?

- Por que a nadie le entra en la cabeza que no quiero arriesgar nada esta vez?? No conoces el poder de Itachi ni de Akatsuki… si se lo proponen pueden borrar esta aldea del mapa… no entiendes que no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi culpa?

- Naruto… no te estás haciendo demasiado la víctima?

- Que? Como te atreves a decir eso? Tu no sabes como he vivido hasta ahora, soportando las críticas de la gente, sus miradas de odio, los cuchicheos a mis espaldas…

- Ves? Es precisamente por eso que no te entiendo…

- No quiero volver a oirles decir que soy el causante de la muerte de sus seres queridos! Los padres de Iruka-sensei, madres, padres, hermanos, hermanas… todos miembros de alguna familia de la aldea… esta vez no quiero poner a nadie en peligro y, por favor, no insistas mas.

- Ahhh… Está bien… y yo que pensaba poder convencerte… ya había oido de tu fama en ser el ninja nº1 en sorprender a la gente, pero creo que se debe añadir un nuevo título: el ninja mas cabezota de toda Konoha

- Sai! – y cogiendo un cojín se lo lanzó a la cara

- Auch! – el moreno hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el cojín impactó en su destino

- Sumimasen! Te he hecho daño? – se levantó de la silla para ir a revisar a su compañero cuando… "paf!" el cojín le dio de lleno en pleno rostro. Mientras resbalaba podía ver la expresión del moreno, una risilla de superioridad y de victoria. – Seras… encima te burlas de mi…

- Que conste que tu empezaste…

- Asi que no te duele nada verdad?

- Nope

- Pues preparate, pintorcito

El rubio volvio a coger el cojín y así empezaron una guerra de almohadones que duró hasta que una enfermera, alertada por los ruidos de la habitación, entró a la misma: Naruto estaba en una punta de la habitación, cojín en ristre, dispuesto a evitar los proyectiles que el "convaleciente" le lanzaba desde la cama, ambos muchachos riendose a carcajadas. Escandalizada por el alboroto que estaban montando, la enfermera echó de allí a Naruto entre las protestas de los dos jóvenes de que se lo estaban pasando muy bien. El rubio se despidió de Sai y salió por la puerta, casi arrastrado de la oreja por la enfermera. El moreno, por su parte, se recostó en la cama y recuperó el aliento después de tan tremenda "batalla". Con las manos en la nuca se quedó viendo el blanco techo de la habitación, con la sonrisa aún en los labios. 'Naruto, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…'

La tarde había pasado volando para cierto rubito que se dirigía a su casa para cenar y volver a salir, puesto que no había olvidado que había quedado con Hinata esa misma noche. En cuanto terminó su ramen instantáneo se alistó y salió por la puerta rumbo a la Torre Hokage. Cuando llegó Hinata todavía no había aparecido, así que se tumbó en el suelo y se puso a observar las estrellas. Era una noche clara y sin nubes, así que el cielo estaba cuajado de puntitos brillantes formando hermosas constelaciones. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de la noche, una brisa refrescante que solo había en las noches de verano. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Hinata se encontraba observándolo y, al verse descubierta, se sonrojó. Con una sonrisa, Naruto se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como hacía ultimamente, para después volverse a tumbar. Para el rubio puede que fuera algo natural, pero para la tímida Hinata era un mar de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular. Se tumbó igual que Naruto y posó su vista en las estrellas.

- Te gusta observar las estrellas, Naruto-kun?

- Hai. Durante el entrenamiento con Ero-sennin muchas noches me quedaba solo mientras el se iba a "recolectar información", así que me aficioné a observar el cielo. Creo que me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru pero en versión nocturna – sacó la lengua mientras reía entre dientes.

- Jajaja, no se como lo haces para sorprenderme siempre… conoces alguna constelación?

- Hay una que es mi favorita, pero no se como se llama… a ver si la encuentro… - Naruto escudriñaba el cielo en busca de la constelación – Ahí, ahí está!

- Donde? – Hinata intentaba encontrarla también – Dime como es para poder encontrarla

- Pues… las estrellas mas brillantes forman un cuadrado con tres estrellas en diagonal entre dos puntas… etto… gomen, no se explicarme mejor

- No pasa nada, ya se cual dices… Esa constelación que tanto te gusta se llama Orion

- Orion? Lindo nombre…

- Y sabías que tiene su historia?

- En serio? Y cual es? – Naruto volteó la cabeza para mirar a Hinata, cuando ésta comenzó a hablar, con la mirada en la constelación en cuestión

- Verás, es una historia de la mitología griega. La diosa Artemis, diosa de la caza, iba un día paseando por el bosque consagrado a ella cuando entró a un claro donde había un lago. Su vista se posó en un bello jóven que se estaba dando un baño y, desde entonces quedó prendada de el. El chico era un cazador, de nombre Orion, que estaba en ese bosque buscando algo que cazar para llevar a su casa. Al sentirse observado se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con la mismísima diosa, de la cual se enamoró. Artemis tenía un hermano, Apolo, dios de la medicina, que al enterarse del romance de su hermana con un mortal se puso muy celoso, así que decidió matar a Orion. Un día Apolo retó a su hermana a un duelo de puntería. Ella, como era muy orgullosa, no podía rechazar el desafío así que aceptó. Apolo la condujo hasta el mar, donde le dijo "Seguro que no aciertas a ese blanco en movimiento". Artemis apuntó y disparó, acetando de lleno en el objetivo y viendo como se hundía en el agua. Apolo sonreía satisfecho y eso extrañó a Artemis, ya que no sabía porque su hermano sonreía si había perdido. La marea trajo el objetivo de Artemis a la costa y, cuando ella vió de quien se trataba creyó morir: su amado Orion estaba muerto, y en su pecho estaba incrustada una de sus flechas. Deshecha, cogió el cuerpo de su amado y se dirigió a ver a su padre, Zeus, rey de los dioses. Con lágrimas en los ojos le imploró que hiciera algo y Zeus lo transformó en constelación, para que, todas las noches, Artemis pudiera contemplar la silueta de un arquero cazador dibujada en las estrellas… - Volteó para mirar al rubio – De seguro ya te aburrí…

- No, para nada… es una historia preciosa. No pensé que supieras tanto de las estrellas Hinata-chan… ahora eres tu la que me sorprendes

- A mi también me gusta observar el cielo estrellado en las noches que no puedo dormir…

- Ahmmm… oye, no creas que se me ha olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente…

- Ah, si? – la chica se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, puesto que recordaba claramente el tema de la conversación.

- Aha – el tono que usó no le gustó para nada a una nerviosa Hinata. – A ver, quiero que me expliques porque has dicho que te escondías…

- Yo… etto… - la chica no sabía por donde empezar

- No me lo vas a decir? – Hinata estaba cada vez mas nerviosa – pues entonces… te lo sacaré! – Naruto se puso a hacerle cosquillas a la Hyuuga, consiguiendo que le llorasen los ojos de puras carcajadas. – Que, estás dispuesta a hablar ya?

- Jajajaja Hai… Jajajaja pero deja ya las cosquillas Jajajajaj

- Está bien… ahora si me lo dirás… si no quieres que reanude la sesión…

- No, no… yo… - Hinata se levantó del suelo y se fue a apoyar en la barandilla, mirando las luces de la aldea bajo ella. – Yo me escondía porque… porque… no quería que me vieras…

- Eso se supone, Hinata-chan… pero por qué no querías que te viera?

- Yo… me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estas cerca… me trabo al hablar… me sonrojo…

- Pero ya no, verdad?

- Si me sigues poniendo nerviosa, pero no se nota… Yo… yo te…

- Si?

- No me ayudas nada metiendome prisas…

- Solo intentaba ayudarte…

- Ya, pero no soy tan extrovertida como tu… eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Tu dices y haces las cosas como lo mas natural del mundo, pero yo… - Hinata sintió las manos de Naruto en sus hombros y como le daba la vuelta, encontrando sus zafiros posados sobre sus ojos

- Tu también puedes.

- Naruto-kun… yo… - la chica bajó la vista

- Mírame a los ojos – con una mano le elevó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos conectaron de nuevo. – y dime lo que me tengas que decir.

- … - Hinata tomó aire y decidió que ya estaba bueno de callar, así que se armó de valor – Naruto-kun, yo te quiero desde que estabamos en la academia, pero nunca te había dicho nada, ya que sabía lo que tu sientes por Sakura.

- Asi que era eso… pero estás equivocada… ya no siento nada por Sakura-chan que no sea amistad… mi amor se lo ha sabido ganar cierta jovencita de ojos perla

- Que… que estás intentando decir?

- Exactamente lo que estás pensando – bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oido – Yo también te quiero – se separó y observó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica – jeje veo que no te lo crees… pues a ver si esto te convence.

Naruto acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y posó sus labios en los de Hinata, que estaba que no se la creía: el chico por el cual suspiraba desde hacía años la estaba besando. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave roce de la boca de Naruto contra la suya. Sintió como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban de la cintura y la pegaban a su pecho, mientras ella enlazaba sus manos tras el cuello de Naruto. Ambos disfrutaban de un beso tierno, tranquilo y dulce, el cual se prolongó durante un buen rato. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, pensando que ya no había nada mas que decir.

* * *

Y asta aki el capi, espero q no os aburriera... y aora los reviews, q esta vez fueron pokitos TT.TT pero aun así se agradecen n.n

Isa: Aaaaaamiiiiiiiixxxxx!!!!! Me alegra muxo q t guste y si, tengo q dejar las cosas preparadas para la partida... sniff... q será en el capi q viene, q condensa los dos días q le kedan en la aldea... cambiando d tema, si t conectas al msn verás como t gusta mi nuevo avatar xDDDDDD... a ver q le vamos a acer si Naru no puede tar mas tiempo en la aldea... Muxas grax por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Kissussssss Bye!!

DragFire: Ola y bienvenido n.n!!! Yo ya hice dos fics NaruSaku y aora kería probar NaruHina... no hay q obsesionarse con una sola pareja ni nada parecido xD... Naruto no está haciendo lazos nuevos con sus amigos, solo con Hinata... solo está descubriendo los sentimientos de sus amigos y senseis hacia el. El prox capi condensa los dos días q le kedan, así que ya es la despedida... Grax por el coment y te espero en el siguiente, te me cuidas Byeeee!!

StarFive: Konnichiwaaaaa!!! Espero que tus examenes hayan salido bien... oye, si kieres puedes agregarme al msn y ya platicamos mas ampliamente, nos conocemos y eso, siempre me gusta acer amigas n.n. Mi msn es atenea (guion bajo) rrb (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y ya te cuento mas de Saiyuki y mas series xaxis xD... No hombre, tp es pa que llores, no es mi intención, aunque hay gente que dice q a llorado con el de Hermanos, el fic q hice de Gaara... Weno, grax por el coment y te espero en el siguiente, te me cuidas ne? Byeeee!!!

Sabaku no Rakna


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayoooooo!! Volví despues de un tiempo, pero es que no he tenido time para actualizar... y a partir de ahora los capis se tardaran un pokito mas porq aora toy mas ocupada y dispongo de menos tiempo libre, pero trankis que la istoria continua xD Aora os dejo con este capi que espero os guste Enjoy!!**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

** Capítulo 9**

Un nuevo y brillante día comenzaba para un muchacho rubio que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Deslumbrado por los rayos del astro rey se frotaba los ojos, aodrmilado aún. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior y se levantó de buen ánimo, pero en cuanto se fue a duchar suspiró hastiado…

-**"Vaya vaya, Naruto-kun… veo que por fin la chica Hyuuga se decidió…"**

- "Tu cállate que no tienes vela en este entierro"

-**"Tampoco es para ponerse así… aunque…"**

- "Aunque que"

-**"…"**

- "Eres odioso, no se si lo sabías…"

-**"Kukuku… Solo obedezco, Naruto-kun… Me dijiste me callara ne?"**

- "Que yo sepa, tu no obedeces a nadie, y menos a mi, que impide que andes por ahí destrozandolo todo y disfrutando como un enano… Tu lo haces para fastidiar, verdad?"

-**"Yo?"**

- "Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas… no me vas a quitar el sueño…"

Despues de esa especie de discusión con el Kyuubi, Naruto se preparaba para un nuevo día, el penúltimo que le restaba de estar en esa aldea. Al día siguiente, a medianoche, Uchiha Itachi le esperaba en las puertas de la aldea para llevárselo a Akatsuki. No había visto al equipo de Shikamaru por la aldea, así que supuso que estaban de misión… lamentaba no poder despedirse de ellos como lo había hecho de los demás. Mientras se estaba vistiendo echó un vistazo al escritorio. Encima de la mesa se encontraban dispuestas las cartas para todas y cada una de las personas que mas quería en esa aldea, y había una en especial que iba a entregar personalmente, si las circunstancias lo permitían, claro está…

Se marchó al hospital a hacerle compañía a Sai, que debía estar muy aburrido allí metido… cuando una voz le llamó camino del hospital, Naruto suspiró con pesadez.

- Naruto-kun!

- Ohayo Sakura-chan… - en su voz se podía notar el desánimo que tenía de encontrarse a la pelirrosa hasta en la sopa

- Te pasa algo?

- Que me tendría que pasar?

- No se… tu tono es… diferente al de antes.

- Diferente?

- Hai… como mas… frío…

- Imaginaciones tuyas… Querías algo?

- Me preguntaba si… hoy tienes tiempo para mi…

- Pues nop

- No? Hay algo mas importante que estar con tu compañera de equipo?

- Pues sip.

- El que! – Sakura ya se estaba empezando a cabrear y su tono la delataba… de Tsunade había aprendido el mal genio xD

- Pues por ejemplo, esta mañana me la voy a pasar con Sai, que está solo en el hospital, pobre…

- Pobre? Ese entrometido pintorzucho de cuarta… - por lo bajini Sakura despotricaba contra Sai

- Decías algo, Sakura-chan? – Naruto lo había escuchado todo, pero quería saber hasta donde podía llegar el descaro de la kunoichi

- No, nada, Naruto-kun… - puso una pose tímida, como las que solía usar Hinata, pero con eso no consiguió engañar a Naruto – Y esta tarde tienes algo que hacer?

- Ya te he dicho que tengo el día muy ocupado. Y ahora, si me disculpas…

Naruto se fue corriendo, dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca. La chica ya no sabía lo que hacer para que el rubito se dignara mirarla, pero lo que Sakura no comprendía, era que no se puede ganar lo que nunca se había tenido, porque, por mucho que Naruto dijera que estaba enamorado de Sakura, lo único que sentía por ella era un sentimiento de adolescentes; un deslumbramiento pasajero. Y eso, una niña caprichosa como Haruno Sakura no lo llegaría a entender hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sai se encontraba dormido en su cama del hospital cuando Naruto llegó. Su rostro mostraba una imagen totalmente diferente a la que enseñaba despierto. Con los músculos del rostro relajados y sin esa sonrisa cínica y arrogante en la cara parecía hasta un muchacho mas de la aldea, y no ese asesino sin piedad que fue en el pasado y estaba tratando de dejar atrás.

Con una sonrisa de travieso se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y le tapó la nariz al pelinegro. Naruto se reía entre dientes viendo los esfuerzos de Sai por respirar: se retorcía, manoteaba y ponía una cara… al final el rubio no pudo aguantar mas la risa y explotó en carcajadas, acabando de despertar a Sai, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Naruto? – Sai estaba totalmente anonadado de la imagen del rubio, tirado en la silla, flojo por la risa

- Ohayo Sai… pfttt… Jajajaja

- Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

- Si vieras la cara que has puesto…

- Ehm… de que hablas?

- Uhm, te puedo preguntar que has soñado?

- Pues… - cerró los ojos, intentando recordar el sueño – estaba luchando con un ninja cuando de repente hizo un jutsu que provocó que me fuera quedando sin aire y entonces yo… pero se puede saber de que te ries? – Naruto otra vez estaba partiendose la caja de puras carcajadas.

- Gomen… te tengo una buena noticia

- Ah si? Y cual es?

- Te la digo si me prometes una cosa. – Naruto se tranquilizó y su expresión se tornó a una mas seria

- A ver con lo que vas a salir ahora…

- Tranquilo, no es algo muy difícil… sabes que mañana me voy, ne?

- Hai

- Pues me gustaría que, al día siguiente, osea, pasado mañana, vayas a mi casa y cojas unas cartas que hay encima de mi escritorio. Cada una va dirigida a alguien en particular. Me gustaría que se las entregases personalmente.

- Por supuesto.

- Muchas gracias, Sai. Nunca creí que fueras así. Al principio no podía ni verte y me parecías un cínico arrogante, pero ahora…

- Gracias por lo que me toca… - el tono de falsa burla hizo sonreir a Naruto – bueno, me dices la buena noticia o que?

- Oh, hai… Ya te dan de alta.

- En serio?

- Hai. He preguntado a los doctores y dicen que tus heridas ya están bien, pero que necesitarás un poco de reposo una vez salgas de aquí, así que me parece que no vas a poder entrenar en unos días…

- Descuida, no querré enfrentarme a Sakura otra vez… estoy pensando seriamente pedir a Tsunade-sama que me cambie de equipo… no me apetece para nada estar con una asesina en potencia…

- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto… Sakura-chan se calmará una vez que yo me haya ido…

- En serio lo crees?

- Hai. De veras que no reconozco a Sakura-chan ahora mismo… no se que le habrá pasado, pero me parece una persona totalmente diferente.

- Diferente? Pero fue alguna vez mejor?

- Sai… Antes era diferente, no tan agresiva pero si con su carácter… y mucho menos vengativa. Por que habrá cambiado tanto? Ni con Sasuke en la aldea era tan obsesiva…

- Bueno, seguro que cuando te vayas se dará cuenta de sus errores… esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde

- Esperemos… Me pregunto si Kakashi-sensei vendrá a visitarte…

- Si viene seguro que llega tarde jajaja

Ambos shinobis reían despreocupados, simplemente disfrutando el momento. Naruto se pasó la mañana acompañando a Sai, en la cual no hizo su aparición el ninja copia. Una vez que los médicos le dijeran al pintor que podía salir del hospital, Naruto lo acompañó hasta su casa y Sai le invitó a comer, por las molestias que se había tomado el rubio. Se pasaron la tarde discutiendo sobre lo que podría pasar una vez Naruto se hubiera ido y no le hacían mucha gracia las opciones. Sai tambíen lo hacía para tratar de convencer al rubio de quedarse, pero cuando a Naruto se le mete algo en la cabeza es mas terco que una mula. A la hora de irse de casa de Sai, Naruto le pidió un último favor.

- Sai, puedo pedirte algo?

- A ver que será…

- Puedes enviarle una nota a Hinata-chan con uno de tus pájaros?

- Claro… - sacó su pergamino y pintó una hermosa paloma; realizó los sellos correspondientes y el ave cobró vida, posandose en el hombro de su amo – Listo, ahora solo queda entregarle la nota.

- Hai – Naruto cogió una pluma y un papel que Sai tenía por allí y escribió la mentada nota – Ya está, aquí tienes.

- De acuerdo – ataron la nota a la patita de la paloma y Sai le dio instrucciones de donde quedaba la casa de Hinata y como era la chica. Salió a la ventana y soltó al ave, que voló rápidamente hacia su destino

- Muchas gracias Sai

- De nada compañero

Y así Naruto salió de casa del pelinegro para ir a su casa a cenar. No le apetecía mucho que digamos quedarse en su casa, ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, así que, en cuanto terminó de cenar se fue a dar un paseo por la aldea, disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna. Sus pasos lo acabaron llevando a un parque, donde se sentó entre las raices de un frondoso árbol, apoyando la espalda en la corteza. Levantó sus dulces ojos al cielo y así se quedó dormido, observando las estrellas.

Al día siguiente algo húmedo en su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos. Cuando consiguió enfocar la mirada se encontró a Akamaru lamíendole la cara, como dándole los buenos días. Inmediatamente llegó Kiba, resoplando por la carrera que se había metido

- Akamaru que te dio? Por que saliste corriendo así nomas? – Cuando el can se apartó pudo ver a Naruto, tumbado entre las raices del árbol donde se durmió la noche anterior. – Naruto?

- Ohayo, Kiba – el rubio se frotaba los ojos y se incorporaba

- Que haces aquí tan de mañana?

- Yo? Etto… es que anoche vine al parque de noche y me quedé dormido jejeje – se estiraba cual gatito, pues la incomoda posición en la que durmió le agarrotó los musculos.

- Hay que ver, durmiendo al raso… acaso no sabes que puedes llegar a pillar una pulmonía?

- En serio? Lo tendré en cuenta para la proxima…

- Ahhh… - Kiba suspiró como diciendo "Hay cosas que no cambian…"

- Y tu que haces levantado tan temprano, Kiba?

- Pues dando nuestro paseo matutino, ne Akamaru? – el can ladró por respuesta, llendo a sentarse junto a su amo, el cual le posó la mano en la cabeza.

- Siempre me sorprende el tamaño de Akamaru… si antes hasta lo llevabas dentro de tu chamarra… crecerá aún mas?

- De tamaño no, pero las habilidades pueden aumentar todavía un poco mas… hasta que llegue a la edad adulta

- Todavía no es adulto?

- Nop. Le faltan unos meses. Pero su olfato ha mejorado mucho… te ha olido desde mi casa, y eso que está bastante lejos… he tenido que venir corriendo para no perderlo de vista

- Wuau, impresionante… Bueno, creo que me iré a mi casa a darme una ducha caliente a ver si se me relajan un poco los músculos…

- Y no me extraña… mira que dormir entre las raices de un árbol… parecías un animalito jejeje

- Kiba no te burles! Que pasa, uno no puede quedarse dormido en el parque o que? – sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo

- No si yo no digo nada… Akamaru, seguimos con nuestro paseo? – el animal ladró afirmativamente – Pues nosotros nos vamos. Ja ne Naruto!

- Ja ne Kiba!! – se despedía de el agitando la mano.

Cuando el Inuzuka y su perro se perdieron de vista Naruto enfiló hacia su casa dispuesto a darse una buena ducha calentita para templar un poco su cuerpo después de la noche un tanto fresca que había hecho. Mientras el agua caía por su moreno cuerpo, el rubio no dejaba de pensar que ese era su último día en la aldea, junto a las personas que quería y, sobre todo, con Hinata. Sonrió amargamente pensando "el noviazgo mas fugaz de la historia…" Salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada a la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello. Miró un momento el escritorio: sobre la superficie de madera se encontraban un montón de cartas, colocadas una tras otra, cada una con un nombre en la parte delantera del sobre. Se había pasado las últimas noches escribiendo para todas y cada una de las personas que quería en esa aldea. Cogió una, que estaba en el mismo centro de la mesa, y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la chamarra para que luego no se le olvidase.

Uzumaki Naruto se paseaba por las calles de su aldea, diciéndole adiós a cada uno de los rincones del pueblo que lo vió nacer. Se pasó la mañana recorriendo la villa y observando por última vez a sus habitantes. También tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien del equipo de Shikamaru, pero todos estaban de misión, así que no podría despedirse de ellos. Se imaginaba las reacciones de todos sus amigos cuando se enteraran de lo que había hecho, pero también esperaba que lo comprendiesen. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde guardaba una carta en la que pedía que no le buscasen… aunque conociendo el temperamento de la destinataria no creía que le hiciera mucho caso que digamos.

A la hora de comer se dirigió a su restaurante favorito a comer y decirle adiós a esa comida que tanto adoraba. Conforme se acercaba la noche un nudo se empezó a formar en el estómago del kitsune y los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su mente. Revisó el que fue su hogar durante toda su vida antes de su partida, asegurandose que todo estaba en su lugar. No creía que le hiciera falta equipaje, así que no llevaba ni una triste mochila, pero lo que si guardó, y en un bolsillo cerca del corazón, era algo muy preciado para el que guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Miró el reloj y vió que la cita con Hinata se acercaba, así que se despidió de su casa con una melancólica mirada y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage para encontrarse con ella. Mientras caminaba hacia allá pensaba en Hinata… le parecía cruel y rastrero ilusionarla y luego huir, pero no había podido evitarlo, los sentimientos eran mas fuertes que la razón. Solo esperaba que pudiera olvidarle y ser feliz con alguien que si esté ahí para ella cuando le necesite… Al cabo de un tiempo llegó a su destino y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en los barrotes de la barandilla, a esperar a la Hyuuga. A la hora en punto que habían quedado, la figura de la chica aparecía en el campo de visión del kitsune

- Konban Wa Naruto-kun! Has esperado mucho?

- Para nada, si llegas puntual…

- Como te veo esperando…

- Es que tenía ganas de verte – y acercándose a la chica la toma de la cintura y le da un suave beso en los labios

- En serio?

- Por supuesto que si! Desde cuando miento yo, eh?

- Jejejeje está bien… y dime… que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

- Hinata-chan yo… me voy de misión – odiaba mentir, pero no le quedaba de otra

- Ah si? Cuando y por cuanto tiempo?

- Esta noche… y el tiempo depende de lo que tarde en realizarla…

- Y con que equipo te vas?

- Ya que el mio no puede por lo de Sai pues con el de Neji y Lee…

- Ah si? Es extraño…

- El que

- Que el equipo de mi primo tiene unos días libres, me lo acaba de decir…

- Oh… etto…

- Naruto-kun… - Hinata le cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. – Se que me estás mintiendo

- Que??

- Llevo años siguiendote y observandote en secreto, así que se cuando mientes: no paras quieto un segundo y no puedes mirar a los ojos al que le estás mintiendo… – su tono y su rostro se tornaron serios – Se que hay algo que te preocupa… no confías en mi como para contármelo?

- No es eso… es que…

- No importa lo grave que sea; quiero enterarme de que le pasa a la persona que amo – frente a esta declaración Naruto levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Hinata: en ellos podía ver la preocupación y el amor del que le estaba hablando, así que con un suspiro comenzó a hablar

- Hinata-chan… me voy de la aldea

- Como? – la mente de Hinata intentaba asimilar la noticia

- Han amenazado con reducir la aldea a polvo si no me voy, y como comprenderas, aquí vive mucha gente importante para mi. Por nada del mundo me gustaría ser el causante de la destrucción de la aldea, así que para evitarlo me voy.

- Pero se lo habrás dicho a Tsunade-sama al menos verdad?

- No. No quiero que me busquen ni que se preocupen por mi. Dentro de poco se olvidarán de mi existencia y todo volverá a ser igual a como era antes del ataque del Kyuubi.

- No digas eso!! – la chica se agarró a la chamarra del rubio, los ojos anegados en lágrimas – la gente no te va a olvidar. Ninguno de tus amigos descansará hasta encontrarte y traerte de vuelta tal y como tu estás haciendo con Sasuke!! Aunque no te lo creas eres importante para mucha gente de esta aldea "No tengo que llorar… no debo… si lo hago haré que Naruto se preocupe y no quiero…"

- Ya lo se, en estos días me he dado cuenta, y eso me entristece mucho… sobre todo… - llevó una mano a la mejilla de Hinata y la acaricio dulcemente, secando una lágrima furtiva que escapó de sus ojos perla – espero que me perdones algun día…

- Yo? Por que te tengo que perdonar?

- Por ilusionarte y luego dejarte sin mas

- Naruto… - se abrazó fuerte al pecho del chico, derramando algunas lágrimas imposibles de contener – No tengo nada que perdonarte.. al contrario. Te estoy muy agradecida, puesto que los días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida y no los voy a olvidar nunca

- Hinata… - Naruto correspondió el abrazo, estrechando fuerte el cuerpo de la chica contra sí.

- Naruto… me dejas acompañarte hasta la salida de la aldea?

- Mmmm…

- Anda… di que si… - Hinata lo miraba con esos dulces ojos nacarados suplicantemente

- Ahhhh, como voy a decir que no a esos ojos? Está bien, esperame en la puerta del edificio del Hokage que tengo que hacer algo, ne?

- Hai – y alzandose un poco le dio un beso – Ja ne

Mientras que veía a la chica alejarse, el rubio pensaba que se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que el hubiera imaginado, pero lo que no sabía es que por dentro, Hinata estaba muriendo del dolor, pero respetaba la decisión del muchacho. Naruto esperó a que Hinata desapareciese escaleras abajo para introducirse al despacho de Tsunade-sama utilizando sus dotes de ninja. Se asomó por la ventana en la cual le estaba esperando Kakashi-sensei cuando volvió y escrutó el interior intentando discernir algo entre la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz distinguió una figura acostada sobre una mesa. Con una sonrisa se introdujo en la oficina.

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure, estaba sentada en su silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa sobre unos documentos cuya tinta se pegaba al rostro de la rubia mujer. En una de sus manos sostenía una botellita de sake y la otra colgaba a un lateral de la mesa. Naruto miraba la escena y solo podía sonreir ante la mujer a la que considera algo cercano a una madre. Se acercó a ella y sacó de su chamarra la carta que había guardado esa misma mañana, dejándola en la mesa para que, en cuanto abriera los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se llevó la mano al cuello y acarició el colgante que Tsunade le regaló años atrás, pensando en devolverselo para que tuviera un recuerdo de el o llevárselo él como recuerdo… al final optó por conservarlo. Se acercó al rostro de la mujer y, con cariño, le apartó algunos mechones de rubio cabello de la frente. Se inclinó, con cuidado de no despertarla, y le dio un suave beso en la frente tal y como la misma Tsunade hiciera con el. Se separó y la observó dormir con una amarga sonrisa en los labios. Tras unos instantes de contemplación, Naruto salió de la oficina.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la base de la Torre Hokage, Hinata ya le estaba esperando allí. Lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el muchacho sabía que sufría por dentro. La cogió de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta norte de la ciudad, por donde el rubio abandonaría su aldea natal. Ambos shinobis iban andando sin percatarse de que una chica pelirrosada no se perdía un paso del rubio… Conforme se acercaban a la puerta, el nudo en el estómago del kitsune se hacía mas y mas apretado, casi cortándole la respiración. "Tranquilo, cálmate, sabes que cuando te vayas con ellos la aldea estará a salvo, verdad?" En cuanto terminó de formular esta frase en su cabeza, unas dudas de última hora le asaltaron, echando abajo su autodeterminación. En verdad no tocarían a la aldea una vez estuviera en Akatsuki? En verdad no lo mataría Itachi en cuanto salieran de la aldea? "No, esto no es bueno… no puedo tener dudas ahora… las vidas de todos en la aldea dependen de mi" Naruto se iba dando ánimos a sí mismo para no perder los nervios y mandarlo todo al carajo… Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, Naruto vislumbró la silueta de Sai y se dirigieron a el.

- Konban Wa Sai

- Konban Wa Naruto, Hinata-san

- Konban Wa…

- Listo Naruto? – Sai ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio para darle ánimos antes de partir.

- Creo que si… Sai, te puedo pedir un favor?

- Otro?? – el tono de burla hizo la tensión un poco a un lado – Sabes que si, amigo

- Siempre que puedas cuida de Hinata, por favor

- Eso está hecho, siempre y cuando ella me lo permita – y miró a la Hyuuga

- Si eres amigo de Naruto entonces tienes que ser buena persona, ya que el tiene un don especial para sacar lo mejor de los demás. Estaré encantada de ser también tu amiga. – y le hizo una reverencia

- Igualmente – le respondió la reverencia – y si, este rubiales de aquí tiene la capacidad de volver angelitos hasta a los mas demonios – y le revolvió el cabello a Naruto.

- Jejeje, tampoco es para tanto… bueno… - se iba a despedir cuando una voz le llamó en la noche

- Narutoooooo!! – el rubio se volvió hacia donde procedía el grito y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Sakura-chan? Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- No… no puedes hacerme esto… tu también…

- No puedo hacerte que…

- Marcharte, dejarme sola como cuando se fue Sasuke-kun

- Como te… - Naruto no tenía ni idea de cómo la pelirrosada se había enterado de su marcha

- Te he oido – Sakura estaba dispuesta a convencer a Naruto de que no se fuera – la verdad… es que te llevo siguiendo desde que volvimos de la misión…

- Que?!!! – el rubio estaba que no se la creia… desde cuando Sakura era así?

- Por favor, no te vallas… no me dejes… - Pero Naruto no escuchaba ni veia las lágrimas a punto de salir de los orbes verdes

- Que es lo que te da el derecho a seguirme y a no dejarme ni a sol ni a sombra??? Te la has pasado pegada a mi como lapa los últimos días y no me has dejado vivir en paz!! – los presentes se sorprendieron del tono utilizado por el kitsune.

- Na-Naruto… yo… ya te dije que te quiero…

- No, tu no me quieres… tu no quieres a nadie…

- Naru.. – el intento de la pelirrosada por defenderse fue acallado por una potente voz del rubio

- Déjame acabar!! Sakura… tu no sabes lo que es amar. Lo que dices sentir por mi y por Sasuke solo es una absurda obsesión, el deseo de conseguir un premio que puedas exibir. Al principio fue Sasuke, el chico mas inteligente de nuestra clase y único superviviente del clan Uchiha… ahora soy yo, el chico que ha regresado despues de 3 años, mas fuerte y a quien protegen dos de los Sannin de Konoha… eso no es amor, Sakura

- Y lo que tienes con esta si? – se dirigía a Hinata, señalandola desdeñosamente con el dedo, y eso si que crispó los nervios del rubio

- A Hinata no te atrevas ni a nombrarla!! No eres ni la sombra de lo que ella es. Hinata es dulce, atenta, amable… y sobre todo busca la felicidad del ser que ama aun a costa de sus sentimientos. Ella me ama desde la academia, y no habló porque me veía entusiasmado contigo y creía que tu eras mi felicidad. – a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos al oír hablar de ella así de parte de Naruto, pero pronto se acabaron sus ilusiones – Pero se equivocaba… lo que sentía por ti era un mero encaprichamiento con una chica bonita, pero hasta ahora puedo ver lo equivocado que estaba… eres vanidosa, caprichosa y quieres que siempre sea tu voluntad… pues fíjate que la vida no es así…

- Naruto… pero yo te quiero de verdad… - las lágrimas fluían sin control de los ojos verdes de Sakura al escuchar todo lo que el kitsune le había dicho

- En el remoto caso que eso fuera cierto, siento decirte que ya estoy enamorado – se acercó a Hinata y la tomó de la cintura – de una mujer que si vale la pena – Hinata solo enrojeció y sentía una enorme pena por Sakura, la cual cayó de rodillas al piso y sollozaba con la cara entre las manos. Sai fue a ver si podía ayudarla

- Naruto-kun… no crees que has sido un poco duro con ella?

- No lo creo. Ya necesitaba que alguien le pusiera las cosas en su sitio. Sabes de lo único que me arrepiento?

- De que?

- De no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mi… y de no pasar mas tiempo contigo para conocerte mejor – y rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura de la chica la atrajo hacía sí, bajando la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Sakura veía la escena y no podía dejar de lamentarse porque el hombre que en realidad amaba estaba en brazos de otra y todo por su culpa y estupidez. Naruto se separó de Hinata y se dirigió a Sakura – Sakura, si me quieres como has dicho, hazme un favor… no le digas a nadie que me he ido, ya se enterarán a su tiempo… - la chica asintió débilmente – Sai… - el pelinegro asintió, ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que el rubio le intentaba decir – Gracias por todo

- De nada amigo…

- Hinata… quiero que sepas que te amo y estos días contigo también han sido los mejores de mi vida – y la volvió a abrazar.

Cuando se separó de Hinata, Naruto miró hacia la Torre Hokage con nostalgia y luego hacia sus acompañantes nocturnos: Sakura en el suelo con Sai intentando consolarla y Hinata mirándole detenidamente, como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada facción del jóven rubio. Naruto se dio la vuelta y en un par de saltos sorteó la valla de la aldea, desapareciendo de la vista. Hinata se acercó a Sakura y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Si de verdad le quieres… aprende de tus errores y trata de ser una mejor persona. – la Hyuuga se dio la vuelta y se marchó rumbo a su casa, aún con el sabor de los besos de Naruto en sus labios.

- Por que… por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi… las dos personas mas importantes para mí se van, dejándome atrás, como si no valiera para nada…

- A lo mejor tu destino es estar sola… - Sakura levantó la mirada, exibiendo un toque de furia en sus verdes orbes - … si no aprendes a ver el interior de las personas y a apreciar sus sentimientos.

-Sai… despues de lo que te hice deberías odiarme… - y escondió la cara entre las manos de nuevo

- No te negaré que estoy molesto contigo… pero en mis libros dice que cuando una persona llora hay que consolarla – y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

- Gracias Sai…

- De nada. Vamos que te acompaño a casa.

- Hai… Arigatou

* * *

**Ohhhh q penita, mi lindo Naru-chan se a ido de la aldea... Weno, aora viene lo interesante, Naruto y Akatsuki juntos... que pasará CHAN CHAN CHAN (se supone q es musica de suspense jijijij). aora a contestar los reviews**

**StarFive: **Konnichiwa amix!! Me alegro que te haya exo recordar bonitos momentos, eso es algo que llena de alegría a un escritor, ver que ha conseguido llegar al corazón de los lectores... ya verás como si t an salido bien los examenes... a proposito, no t conectas a menudo o q? tb debe ser por la diferencia horaria, pues yo vivo en España... es una pena, pues me encantaría ablar contigo por msn, pero weno, q se le va a acer xD... Arigatou por el review y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**lyla-kyoyama:** Ohayooo, bienvenida a mi fic!! Tranki, verás como Sakura acaba teniendo lo suyo, y a manos de Naruto... bueno, de seguro ya lo abrás leido jejejejeje. Pues nada, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, muxas grax por el coment y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Kusari no yami:** Ohayooo, bienvenida a mi fic!! Naruto siempre será Naruto, pero ahora lo verás de una forma diferente, mas parecido a cuando combatió con Orochimaru sacando las 4 colas de Kyuubi... pero con algo mas... ya lo verás xD. Por cierto, tu nick significa Cadena de la oscuridad, o de la noxe?... simple curiosidad xD A partir de aora tardaran un pelin los capis porq no tengo muxo tiempo libre, así que paciencia, que el fic continua, nunca dejo mis historias inconclusas. Muxas grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Isa: **Aaaaaamiiiiiiix!!!! Mientras aya historias como Naruto, Bleach, Fate/Stay Night... weno, mientras aya anime, yo seguiré escribiendo... q t crees q no me da penita separarlos? pero la istoria es asín y no kiero cambiarla, por una vez kiero acer algo no tan romántico y si algo mas trágico... ya verás el final, ya... A ver si seguimos con Saiyuki q ta de pelos, como dicen por mexico y por allí xD Muxas grax por tu coment y t espero en el siguiente, cuando tengas internet claro está xD Sayo!!

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	10. Chapter 10

**Volvíiiiiiiiii!!!! Hontoni Gomen Nasai por la graaan demora, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir en estos días... entre las fiestas y que tengo que compartir la compu pues... pero bueno,espero que mis lectoras no me hayan abandonado y continuen apoyándome... Ahora les dejo con el capi Enjoy!!**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Naruto aterrizó limpiamente del otro lado de la valla en el húmedo suelo del bosque. Echó una rápida y melancólica mirada a su aldea, a la gente que quería y estaba dejando… y comenzó a caminar. No sabía por donde exactamente le esperaría el Uchiha mayor, pero de seguro que era él el que lo encontraba. Efectivamente, no había andado mas que unos metros, cuando la figura imponente de Uchiha Itachi se perfilaba gracias a la luz de la luna que tenía detrás. El rubio se acercó al Akatsuki y, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarle, Itachi comenzó a caminar, invitando a Naruto a seguirle, cosa que el rubio hizo. De repente, el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

- No traes equipaje?

- No me hace falta nada – y se llevó las manos a la chaqueta del chandal, a un lugar cercano al corazón, donde guardaba su mas preciada posesión.

- Mejor, mas ligero avanzaremos – la frialdad de la voz de Itachi le producían escalofríos al kitsune

- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Adelante

- Has pensado que el clan Inuzuka tiene los perros con mejor olfato de todas las aldeas ninja?

- Y?

- Pues que en cuanto se enteren de que me he ido enviarán a sus perros a buscarme.

- No pasará nada. – y realizando unos sellos apuntó a Naruto con las dos palmas de las manos, los dedos de cada una juntos (indice con indice, anula con anular, etc), poniéndose el kitsune en posición de defensa ante un acto extraño – No voy a atacarte, solo estoy neutralizando tu rastro. – y efectivamente, alrededor de Naruto se formó una especie de aura oscura que envolvió por completo al chico

- Que… que es esto? – Naruto se miraba las manos, cubiertas de un aura negruzca, haciendo que se confundiera con las sombras de la noche. – se siente raro…

- Solo he cubierto tu chakra con un manto de energía neutral. Así es como si no existieras.

Las palabras de Itachi, aunque no las dijo en ese sentido, afectaron profundamente al kitsune, ya que resumía su infancia en la aldea. Pero el pesar le duró poco, recordando sus últimos días y la cantidad de nuevos sentimientos y afectos que había descubierto. Itachi comenzó a correr, seguido por el rubio, bosque a través. Un sentimiento de soledad y abandono como nunca antes sintió se instaló en su corazón, y amenazaba con quedarse ahí muuucho tiempo. A eso se le sumaba el miedo a lo que le esperaría en Akatsuki y sus dudas de que dejaran en paz la aldea y sus habitantes una vez tuvieran lo que querían.

El viaje se prolongó durante toda la noche, en la cual no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Siguieron corriendo sin detenerse y, cuando el alba estaba llegando, Itachi se paró en seco. Naruto se paró detrás de el y observó que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, puesto que una pared de roca les cerraba el camino. El Uchiha, ni corto ni perezoso, se encaminó hacia la pared e hizo algo que Naruto había aprendido hacía mucho: comenzó a caminar subiendo la pared. Al ver que el rubio no le seguía, volteó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada que quería decir "A que esperas?". Naruto captó el mensaje y se apresuró a seguir al Uchiha. Subieron cerca de media pared y solo entonces Itachi se detuvo. El kitsune no hacía mas que mirar la roca, esperando encontrar algun resquicio, una hendidura, algo… Itachi posó su mano en la roca y le aplicó su chakra. Un símbolo se dibujó en la roca y Naruto oyó como algo se movía y, poco a poco, un agujero se formó en la pared, lo suficientemente grande como para permitir el paso de una persona. El pelinegro se introdujo en la cueva y Naruto se apresuró a seguirle, no fuera a ser que se cerrara la entrada…

En cuanto asomó la cabeza a la abertura, Naruto sintió una brisa helada azotarle el rostro, haciendo que se le erizara el vello debido a la incertidumbre. Una vez dentro del pasadizo, Naruto no podía distinguir nada que no fuera un manto de negrura infinita, debido a que la luz que todavía entraba por la abertura por la que habían ingresado al pasadizo no dejaba discernir nada. La pared de roca se cerró a la espalda del rubio, dejándole solo con su destino. Tras unos minutos caminando rodeado de completa oscuridad, Naruto distinguió una luz tremula proveniente de un recodo del camino un poco mas adelante. Cuando llegó al punto se dio cuenta de que la luz provenía de unas antorchas colgadas en la pared del corredor. Le recordaba horriblemente a la guarida de Orochimaru, pero que otra forma había de iluminar un pasadizo subterraneo que no fuera con antorchas?

Siguió caminando tras el Uchiha, atravesando corredor tras corredor en lo que parecía un complicado laberinto. Su sentido de la orientación le indicaba que estaban descendiendo. Iba pendiente de la capa negra con nubes rojas que ondeaba frente a el, puesto que no quería perderse en esa maraña de corredores que no se sabía que trampas podían esconder. Atravesaron un tramo recto sin antorchas y, al momento siguiente, Naruto tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido al cambio brusco de intensidad luminosa que asaltaba sus pupilas. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado abrió sus azules ojos completamente y se pudo dar cuenta de donde se encontraba: un vestíbulo enorme, decorado con diez gigantescas columnas con símbolos en ellas; una de las columnas estaba rajada y en otra de ellas pudo reconocer el símbolo que se había dibujado en la roca cuando abrieran la entrada. Estas columnas sostenían una alta bóveda, de la que colgaban innumerables lámparas que eran las responsables de toda la luz que inundaba el lugar. Pisaba suelo alfombrado en carmesí que conducía hacía una gran puerta de doble hoja situada sobre unos escalones.

Naruto observaba, sobrecogido, la entrada a la guarida de Akatsuki, el lugar al que todo ninja detractor de la secreta organización deseaba descubrir y destruir, aunque mas que guarida, se asemejaba mas a un palacio. Itachi observaba con una mueca, que quería parecer sonrisa de superioridad y satisfacción, como Naruto miraba para todos lados, con la curiosidad propia de su carácter, asombrado de la magnificencia del lugar. Se puso en marcha y ni siquiera le hizo falta indicarle al rubio que le siguiera, puesto que enseguida escuchó sus pasos tras el. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Naruto no pudo ver manija o palanca para abrir las hojas de la misma, lo que solo podía significar que solamente se abría desde dentro. Considerando la imposible situación de que alguien lograra, por alguna razón, encontrar dicha entrada, el intruso se encontraría con un obstáculo infranqueable: una puerta de dimensiones colosales sin posibilidad alguna de apertura y, seguramente, vigilada. Itachi, conociendo el procedimiento, llamó dos veces. Un pequeño agujero se hizo visible en la pared de roca, junto a la puerta, y por el se veían dos ojos escrutadores que observaban a los recién llegados. El Uchiha, por toda respuesta silenciosa, le enseñó el anillo que todos los miembros de Akatsuki deben llevar, el de Itachi con el símbolo "Escarlata" grabado en su superficie. El hueco se cerró y Naruto pudo oír el sonido de multiples pestillos y cerrojos siendo descorridos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se pudo oir el desagradable sonido de bisagras chirriando, debido al tamaño y peso de la puerta. Cuando estuvo totalmente abierta el rubio pudo vislumbrar la continuación del vestíbulo de tan gigantesca construcción subterránea, decorado de manera similar a la habitación en la que se encontraba en ese instante. Itachi comenzó a andar, adentrándose al interior seguido de Naruto.

Las puertas se cerraron y se adentraron en la guarida de la organización mas buscada por todas las aldeas ninja al estar compuesta de los criminales mas peligrosos que figuraban en el Bingo. Naruto siempre se imaginó Akatsuki como un grupo de solo 10 ninjas, los mas peligrosos del Bingo, pero solo 10… pero lo que encontró fue diferente. Conforme andaba tras del Uchiha mayor, el rubio veía ninjas por los pasillos, los que supuso serían los sirvientes de los 10 Akatsuki. Las instalaciones subterráneas eran mucho mas grandes y complejas de lo que Naruto se había imaginado; mas bien parecía un gran palacio con múltiples pasillos y habitaciones, que no sabía lo que podían guardar, de donde entraban y salían sirvientes y shinobis. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi no oyó la voz de Itachi hablandole.

- Hoy cenarás en tu habitación

- Eh? Cenar? Ya es de noche?

- No, pero aquí se cena temprano.

- Ahmmm – debido a la caminata subterránea, al rubio se le había alterado la percepcion del paso del tiempo

- Mañana en la mañana se te presentará ante los demás miembros de la organización.

- Uhmm – su ánimo iba decayendo conforme avanzaban pasillo tras pasillo

- Te sugiero que comas y descanses mucho. Te hará falta para mañana.

- Mañana? Que pasa mañana?

- Ya lo verás – Siguieron caminando, atravesando pasillos, algunos con puertas, otros con la pared lisa. De repente Itachi se detuvo delante de una puerta solitaria en medio de un corredor – Hemos llegado

- Llegado… llegado a donde?

- A tu habitación

- Ahhh…

El Uchiha abrió la puerta con una llave que extrajo de un bolsillo interior de su capa y Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta por segunda vez en el día: la estancia que se abría ante sus ojos era de grandes dimensiones, como 3 veces su departamento en Konoha. Estaba decorado de manera muy señorial. La cama era enorme y tenía unas cortinas translúcidas sujetas por cuatro delgadas columnas que partían de cada una de las esquinas de la cama. A cada lado de la misma se encontraba una mesita de noche, cada una con sus correspondientes lámparas, para que el huesped guardara lo que necesitara. La habitación también constaba de una cómoda para guardar su ropa y una mesa con sus correspondientes sillas por si al invitado le daba por leer o escribir, puesto que en uno de los testeros de la habitación se encontraba una estantería hasta el techo repleta de libros. Al fondo de la estancia había una puerta que daba a un gran cuarto de baño. Naruto nunca había estado en un sitio con semejante decoración y espacio, así que lo miraba todo con sus dulces ojos por primera vez. Cuando se volteó para ver a Itachi, éste le estaba observando.

- Este será tu hogar a partir de hoy – la grave voz de Itachi hacía eco en la gran estancia.

- De acuerdo. Oye Itachi…

- Si? – Por el tono de voz con el que le contestó, se notaba que no le gustaba como le llamaba el rubio por su nombre.

- Me vas a quitar ya esta desagradable aura o que?

- Oh – y sin mas respuesta que eso, hizo los sellos correspondientes para la liberación – Kai! – al instante Naruto se sintió mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima – Esperamos que la habitación sea de tu agrado – e Itachi salió de la pieza, dejando a Naruto con un triste semblante.

Los primeros minutos de su estadía en Akatsuki los pasó inspeccionando su nuevo "hogar". Se sentó en la cama y se puso a observar detenidamente su alrededor. Al cabo de un momento oyó la llave siendo introducida en la cerradura y concentró su vista en la puerta. Un chico un poco mayor que Naruto entraba por ella portando una bandeja de comida en las manos, la cual dejó sobre la mesa de la estancia. El joven vestía un atuendo sencillo, unos pantalones piratas de color azul marino y una camisa de manga corta blanca, con la nube de Akatsuki en el bolsillo de la camisa, a la altura del pecho. El rubio observó que el muchacho se había dejado la puerta abierta, y el chico se dio cuenta de hacia donde miraba Naruto. Por fin se escuchó la voz del recién llegado.

- No te aconsejo que lo hagas…

- Hacer que? – respondió Naruto haiendose el interesante

- Lo que estas pensando

- Y que estoy pensando? Es que eres adivino o que?

- Escapar, en eso estás pensando

- No digas tonterías! Crees que llegaría muy lejos? En primera, porque la puerta de seguro estará vigilada y en segunda… no tengo tanto sentido de la orientación como para guiarme por este laberinto de pasillos… - Naruto miró al muchacho, que esbozaba una leve sonrisa – Se puede saber que es tan divertido?

- Eres el primero que piensa así…

- El primero? Ha habido mas prisioneros?

- Por supuesto, que te creías? Siempre hago lo mismo, dejo la puerta abierta aposta para ver su reacción… no falla, todos miran la puerta con ansiedad, pensando en la mejor manera de escapar de aquí rápidamente y sin que se den cuenta, pero tu… creo que la mirabas con… curiosidad?

- Si, me preguntaba si se te había olvidado que soy un prisionero…

- No, no se me ha olvidado porque tu no eres un simple prisionero, por lo que he oido…

- Ah no?

- No , no te has dado cuenta?

- De que debería darme cuenta? – Naruto ya se estaba cansando de tanto secretismo por parte de los Akatsuki

- Mira donde estás. Esta es una habitación para invitados. A los presos se les envía a las celdas

- Invitado? La habitación puede ser lo mas bonita, grande y confortable que tu quieras, pero cuando te encierran con llave en ella, eso se llama ser prisionero.

- Bueno, lo que tu digas… pero te sugiero que te lo tomes con calma y te vayas acostumbrando. Despues de todo no se está tan mal…

- Eso lo dices porque seguro que estás aquí por tu propia voluntad…

- Eso no lo sabes… Respecto a ti… Nadie te puso un kunai en el cuello para venir verdad?

- Tu no sabes nada de mi… - y bajó la cabeza

- Y tu tampoco de mi – ante esto, Naruto levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos hacia el muchacho

- Vendrás siempre tu a traerme la comida?

- No lo se… porque preguntas tanto?

- Soy curioso… por cierto, como te llamas?

- Me llamo Koji y tu?

- Naruto

- Anda, como las espirales del ramen!

- Jejeje sip, mi comida favorita

- Con ese nombre no me extraña

- Jajaja – y los dos muchachos se pusieron a reir. Era la primera vez que reía desde que estaba allí – Oye, pues me has caído bien, Koji. Si me dejan, me gustaría tenerte como amigo

- Mmmm… si, está bien. Tambien me has caido bien. Bueno, intenta no darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, Naruto. Ja ne!

- Ja ne!

Naruto observó como Koji se perdía por la puerta y volvían a echar la llave. Se acercó a la mesa y observó la bandeja que se encontraba sobre ella. Sin mucho ánimo, se sento y comenzó a comer. Una vez hubo cenado fue a inspeccionar el cuarto de baño. Era bastante grande y constaba de una ducha y una bañera aparte, además de su lavabo y demás muebles de baño. Se preparó una ducha caliente para relajar su tensionado cuerpo del viaje y posterior descenso por el interior de la montaña. Mientras el agua se calentaba se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el suelo del baño. Al quitarse la chamarra algo metálico rebotó en el suelo. Naruto recogió lo que con tanto celo atesoraba y se apresuró a guardarlo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, tras lo cual regresó al baño.

Mientras el agua recorría su moreno cuerpo, pensaba en la mejor manera de sobrellevar todo aquello. Una vez salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura se percató de una cosa: no se había llevado ropa… ahora como iba a dormir? Se acercó a la comoda y abrió un cajón, esperando encontrarselo vacío, pero estaba lleno de ropa. Ese en concreto era de ropa interior. Cogió unos calzonzillos, no sabiendo muy bien si eran para el o no. Pero cuando se los puso comprobó que eran de su talla. Intrigado fue abriendo los demás cajones, encontrando un pijama y demás ropa, tanto de dormir como pantalones, camisas… cogió un pijama y se lo puso. Ya ataviado para dormir se acercó a la cama, se tumbó cuan largo era y cerró las cortinas. Colocó los brazos tras su nuca y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en tan solo unos días. Aunque le parecía algo extraño, parecía que aquella habitación habia sido preparada para el, puesto que había ropa de su talla. Resumiendo, que Itachi lo conocía tan bien como para saber que se iría con el con tal de no perjudicar su aldea. Y así, entre pensamiento y pensamiento se le cerraron sus bellos zafiros, dejándolo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

** Weno, espero que os haya gustado, aora que Naruto está en Akatsuki pasarán muxas cosas, algunas fieles al manga, otras, por supuesto, invento de mi imaginación xD. Ahora a contestar los reviews del capi anterior**

**Isa:** Hello Amiiiiiix!!! Me alegro que te guste... claro que Naru ha sido duro con Sakura, no hay mas que ver como lo ha tratado desde que eran pequeños... alguna vez tenía que explotar, ombre... y si, puede haber algo de eso... ya se verá jijiji. Hay que ver como es Tsunade, pero bueno, Naruto la kiere muxo y ella a el, así que veras como se va a poner cuando se entere... la pobre Shizune se va a tener q hacer una revision en el Gaes ese jajajaja... Weno prexoxa, pos asta el siguiente coment, Arigato y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive: **Wolaaaaaa Amiiiiix! Weno, que se le va a acer, pero weno, seguiremos ablando por aki ne? Pues si, ya era ora que a Sakura le cantaran las cuarenta... a mi no me gustaba al principio, pero aora, viendo el cambio de actitud con mi naru-chan pos va cayendo mejor jejejeje. Espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar, porque veo que la gente me va abandonando sniffffffff... Weno, pos Arigato por escribir y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yaaaaay volvíiiii!!! Gomen nasai, pero no tuve mas tiempo para seguir con la historia... Si aún hay alguien que la lee, arigatou gozaimasu por continuar pacientemente esperando mis actualizaciones... Bueno, sin mas, el capi. Enjoy it XD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

** Capitulo 11**

El sol brilla alto y un lindo niño rubio de unos siete u ocho años de edad camina por la vereda que hay junto al río, ya que le gusta el color del agua al atardecer y ver jugar a los animalitos que viven en las orillas. Va contento porque se dirige al parque, a jugar con unos niños que conoció recientemente. Al llegar a la altura de un pequeño embarcadero, ve a un niño de su edad sentado en las tablas, con los pies colgando, casi rozando el agua. Las sandalias descansaban en las tablas, a su lado. Viste unos pantalones claros y un sueter azul marino con un abanico dibujado en la espalda. El cabello azabache se mece con la suave brisa que circulaba junto al rio. El rubito, con la curiosidad propia de su carácter, se le queda mirando cuando pasa por su lado.

Al llegar con sus nuevos amiguitos al parque se olvida de aquél solitario niño moreno y se pone a jugar con sus compañeros. Al atardecer, los padres, madres y hermanos de los pequeños vienen a buscarlos, y el lindo rubito se queda solo, meciéndose lentamente en un columpio del solitario parque. Nadie viene a buscarle, nadie se preocupaba por el, así que decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa por el camino junto al rio, a ver si la belleza del paisaje le alegraba un poco la vida. Al volver a pasar por el embarcadero, comprueba que ese niño que vio antes, el de cabellos negros, sigue sentado en el muelle. Esta vez si paró su andar y se quedó observando la silueta del niño a contraluz, con el sol dándole en los ojos puesto que estaba atardeciendo. El de cabellos azabache, al sentirse observado, giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando al rubio con unos ojos oscuros inundados de tristeza. El pequeño de cabellos dorados se quedó impresionado, puesto que mirar los ojos oscuros de ese niño era como verse reflejado en un espejo. Nunca imaginó que pudiera encontrar a alguien como el, pero ese niño de piel blanca y cabellos de ébano parecía sufrir el mismo mal que el: la soledad. Despues de un tiempo observándose mútuamente, el rubito retiró la mirada y reanudó su caminata.

Al día siguiente el rubio volvió a ir por el mismo camino, volviéndose a encontrar con el niño de cabellos azabache sentado en el muelle. Lo miró al pasar, pero el moreno no se giró a verlo ni a la ida ni a la vuelta del parque. La misma situación se sucedía cada vez que el pequeño rubio pasaba por el río camino del parque o de vuelta a su casa. Una tarde, al volver a su casa de jugar con sus compañeros, se volvió a parar en el camino, observando la espalda y cabello del pelinegro. Harto de sentirse observado, se levantó y se giró, encarando al rubito, que lo veía desde una posición mas alta. El rubio pudo ver en los ojos azabache algo de molestia por la insistencia del otro, y al rubito no se le ocurre otra cosa que sacarle la lengua y seguir su camino, dejándo al pequeño desconcertado, de pie en el embarcadero. " Es un niño extraño. Nunca habla, siempre está solo y… siento que es como yo. Al menos hoy he visto algo que no es tristeza en sus ojos… Me gustaría ser su amigo" el pequeño rubio sonríe mientras se aleja del embarcadero; al mismo tiempo, el de cabellos azabache se volvía a sentar en las tablas y sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa.

Un joven rubio abre sus ojos zafiro en su cama con dosel. Gira la cabeza a un lado y a otro, viendo donde se encuentra. Se incorpora y suspira al reconocer la habitación. Naruto no sabía que hora era, ya que al tratarse de instalaciones subterráneas no entra la luz del sol. Recordando las palabras de Itachi se levanta y se va a la ducha, ya que ese día iba a ser presentado ante los demás Akatsuki. Cuando salió, con una toalla anudada a la cintura y otra rodeando su cuello, se dio cuenta que no había traido nada mas que lo que llevaba puesto el día anterior, asi que se puso a rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda buscnando algo que le sirviera. Encontró unos pantalones claros y una camiseta oscura, con la nube roja de Akatsuki dibujada en la espalda. Cogió algo de ropa interior tambien y en poco rato estuvo vestido. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, bocarriba y con las manos tras la nuca.

"Ahhh… me pregunto que vendrá ahora… el chico de ayer me cayó bien. Le preguntaré a Itachi si me deja ser su amigo. Grrrr me enferma tener que pedirle algo como eso, pero no me queda de otra, vista mi situación. Le tendré que prometer que no me voy a escapar y bla bla bla… Así podré conocer mi nuevo "hogar" como dice el Uchiha. Hablando de Itachi… esa es otra; como demonios debo llamarle? Por mi lo llamaba Bastardo Asqueroso, pero… creo que tendré que deberle algo de respeto. Despues de todo… creo que va a cumplir su palabra y dejar en paz Konoha… - se miró la ropa y una risita pilla escapó de sus labios – así vestido me parezo al teme de Sasuke, solo que con una nube en vez de abanico jijiji – su rostro adquiere un tinte de nostalgia – Ese sueño… no, no fue un sueño. Era un recuerdo… de la primera vez que vi a Sasuke…". Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y la grave voz de Itachi se dejó oir en la habitación.

- Naruto-kun, voy a entrar.

- Hai, pase – Itachi entró a la pieza y Naruto se sentó en la cama – Ya es hora de mi 'presentación formal'?

- Hai. Sigueme.

- Hai – Naruto se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, seguido por Itachi que cerró la puerta. Caminaron por corredores en silencio, hasta que el rubio se armó de valor para pedirle algo al Akatsuki – Puedo pedirle algo… Itachi-san? – el moreno Akatsuki se detuvo, observando a Naruto y, aunque no lo mostrara, sentía curiosidad por el cambio súbito de actitud del rubio con el.

- Dime

- Conoce a un chico llamado Koji? Me trajo la cena anoche…

- Mmmm… creo haberle visto por aquí… Por que lo preguntas?

- Etto… yo… me gustaría… ser su amigo – Itachi lo miraba como no entendiendo la propuesta – Verá… no quiero volver a estar solo, ya lo he estado mucho tiempo hasta que entré a la academia y conocí a mis amigos. Y ahora que los he perdido no quiero volver a lo mismo – al ver que el Uchiha no le contestaba siguió hablando, intentando convencerle – le juro que no voy a intentar escapar. Di mi palabra de venir con ustedes y no me voy a echar atrás. Además así podré conocer mi nuevo… hogar – Itachi siguió adelante sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y Naruto lo siguió cabizbajo, sin esperanzas. Unos metros mas adelante, el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

- De acuerdo – a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos – pero debes cumplir tu promesa o sino… - se giró y clavó sus negros ojos en los azules de Naruto, consiguiendo intimidar al chico – tu aldea desaparecerá del mapa.

- Ya le he dicho varias veces que no tiene porque amenazarme con eso. Le dije que no me pienso escapar. He dado mi palabra y nunca falto a ella, sin importar las consecuencias que acarreen – Naruto tuvo el valor suficiente para sostenerle la mirada al Akatsuki y el Uchiha pudo ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad: no importaba lo que estuviera sufriendo, siempre cumplía su palabra. Luego de observarse un instante y, frente a un sorprendido Itachi (sin expresión en la cara, por supuesto), se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia – Hontoni Arigatou Gozaimasu, Itachi-san

- Hn… y ahora vamos que llegamos tarde.

- Hai

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, y esta vez fueron por pasillos y corredores que Naruto no había visto en su recorrido del día anterior. Los pasillos parecían ser mas anchos y estaban decorados con cuadros y pinturas, al contrario que los demás, que exhibían sus paredes desnudas. Enfilaron un gran pasillo, con puertas a cada lado y una gran puerta al final, abarcando toda la extensión de la pared. Conforme se iban acercando a la gran puerta de roble oscuro, a Naruto se le anidaron unos terribles nervios en la boca del estómago, en la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le esperaba. Itachi asió las manijas de las dos pesadas hojas de la puerta y empujó, abriendo un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para que dos personas cupieran holgadamente. Entró a la habitación seguido de Naruto. El rubio se quedó en la puerta, observando el panorama que se abría ante el, mientras el Uchiha seguía andando. Ante los ojos de un nervioso Naruto se abría una gran habitación, parecida a una bóveda de alguna catedral. En el centro de la misma se hallaba dispuesta una gran mesa alargada, a la cual estaban sentados los 10 miembros de Akatsuki, con el que parecía el líder presidiendola. Había un hueco entre Itachi y el rubio Deidara. El chico no sabía lo que hacer hasta que una voz profunda y sin tono se dirigió a el.

- Bienvenido a nuestra organización, Naruto-kun. – viendo que el muchacho seguía en el sitio continuó – no te quedes ahí parado, ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Naruto observó el hueco entre Itachi y Deidara y se dirigió hacia allí. No le hacía mucha gracia sentarse junto al friki de los explosivos, pero no había otro remedio. El rubio Deidara veía a Naruto con una sonrisa que no gustó para nada al kitsune. Se sentó y recibió una palmada en la espalda del Akatsuki.

- Bienvenido, Naruto-kun. No pongas esa cara, que ahora somos compañeros y espero que no me guardes rencor por lo ocurrido en Suna. Ya verás como pronto te acostumbras y no se está tan mal. Al principio a mi tampoco me gustaba pero ya ves… Aquí puedo desarrollar mi arte sin tener que dar explicaciones ni preocuparme de nada – y con una sonrisa se puso a comer, dejando a Naruto un tanto perplejo de la familiaridad del trato, teniendo en cuenta que casi se matan en el ultimo enfrentamiento.

El rubio miró su plato y, sin apenas ganas de probar bocado debido al nudo que tenía en el estómago, comenzó a comer. Entre bocado y bocado observaba la mesa y a sus comensales. A algunos los conocía, como a Itachi, el cara-pez Kisame y el rubio Deidara; pero había otros que no había visto nunca: un tipo con el pelo gris y ojos oscuros con una guadaña apoyada en el respaldo de su silla; un tipo con la boca cubierta y unos ojos redondos y negros que al kitsune le daban escalofríos y sobre todo, el mas desagradable para Naruto era un tipo que parecía ser una planta carnivora pero eso no era todo… parecía tener dos personalidades, ya que la mitad de la cara era negra y la otra mitad blanca. Como no quería causar problemas en su primer día decidió bajar la vista al plato y terminar de desayunar.

Mientras, en Konoha, la aldea empieza un nuevo día. La Hokage comienza a despertar, encontrándose en su despacho, con el rostro sobre unos papeles, los cuales se le pegan a la cara cuando la levanta de la mesa. Se echa hacia atrás, poniendose una mano en la cabeza debido a la pequeña molestia de la resaca; para ella no es un problema, dado la cantidad de sake que bebe al día, así que para lo que una persona normal sería no poder ni abrir los ojos, para Tsunade solo era una pequeña molestia… al fijar su mirada en el escritorio y ver el desorden suspira fastidiada: ahora va a tener que ordenarlo todo si no quiere que Shizune la regañe. Comienza a separar y organizar los documentos, cuando un sobre atrae su atención. Lleva escrito su nombre en el anverso. Le da vueltas y no encuentra remitente ni nada que indique de quien puede ser, así que, para salir de dudas, abre el sobre y extrae la misiva. La expresión de su rostro va cambiando paulatinamente mientras va leyendo esa carta que dice lo siguiente:

"Querida Tsunade-obaachan:

Ya se que no le gusta que le llame así, pero es de cariño. Cuando lea esta carta ya no estaré mas en la aldea. Me he tenido que ir por cuestiones personales y no creo que vuelva. La echaré mucho de menos, a usted y a todos los que se presentarán en su despacho para preguntarle que pasa en cuanto lean las cartas que les he dejado. Perdoneme si le doy mas trabajo del que seguramente tenga, pero no tenía el valor de despedirme de frente… además, si lo hacía de seguro intentarían detenerme y sería mucho mas duro y desgarrador para mi. Se que la mayoría de la aldea se alegrará de mi desaparición y mas de uno armará una fiesta… pero las personas que de verdad me importan son a las que les he escrito una carta diciéndoles cuanto les quiero y les aprecio: Iruka-sensei, mi padre adoptivo; usted, como mi madre; Kakashi-sensei, mi tio granujilla; Ero-sennin, mi tío pervertido; Gaara, ahora Kazekage de Suna… y todos mis amigos de la academia. A todos ellos les considero la familia que nunca tuve y en esas cartas se lo hago saber. Bueno, es hora de despedirme y pedirle un últmo favor: no me busquen. Es mejor para ustedes si guardan un grato recuerdo de mis travesuras y los momentos que pasé con ustedes y los mantienen en su memoria. Solo quiero que sepan que los quiero, que no les olvidaré mientras viva y que lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ustedes. Sayonara, Tsunade-obaachan.

Naruto"

Tsunade se juró no volver a llorar desde la muerte de su hermano y de su amado, pero no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos café al leer las palabras de esa carta. "Cuantas veces tendré que perder a la gente que quiero?". Tsunade no podía parar sus lágrimas mientras leía y releía la carta. En ella ponía que no le buscaran y que lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por ellos. Se preguntaba que sería lo que hizo ese niño impulsivo cuando Shizune entró a la habitación y se encontro a Tsunade llorando.

- Tsunade-sama? Que le ocurre?

- Shizune… - la orgullosa Hokage se limpió las lágrimas a toda prisa – Probablemente dentro de poco vendrán varias personas preguntando por Naruto y algo de una carta. Quiero que los metas a todos en una habitación y, cuando ya no vengan mas, me llames.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. Pero… que es lo que ocurre? Por que estaba llorando cuando entré?

- Cuando vengas a llamarme quedate y te enteraras. Ahora vete a preparar esa sala, por favor

- Hai – Shizune salió de la sala preocupada por Tsunade, ya que hacía tiempo que no la veía así de apática y se diría que hasta triste.

Las predicciones de Naruto se habían hecho realidad. Durante toda la mañana, amigos y conocidos de Naruto llegaban al edificio Hokage, preguntando por Naruto y llevando un papel en la mano. Tal y como Tsunade le había ordenado, Shizune los iba metiendo a todos en una sala, donde esperaban sentados en sillas, apoyados en la pared, o dando vueltas por la habitación. Para el mediodía ya no vino nadie mas por ese asunto, así que Shizune pensó que ya era hora de llamar a la Hokage. Fue a su despacho y se la encontró mirando por la ventana, con aire melancólico.

- Tsunade-sama, ya no ha venido mas gente preguntando por Naruto-kun.

- Está bien, vamos

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a una de las salas de conferencias del edificio, con una Tsunade neutral, en un principio, y una Shizune muerta de la curiosidad por saber que se traía su amiga entre manos.

El total desconcierto reinaba en una sala del edificio Hokage. Todos los presentes hablaban unos con otros, preguntándose que hacían allí todos metidos y con un único tema de conversación: las cartas de Naruto que todos ellos llevaban encima… la puerta de la sala se abrió y todo el mundo se giró para ver quien era, haciéndose el silencio absoluto cuando vieron entrar a Tsunade acompañada de Shizune. La Hokage atravesó la sala hasta colocarse frente a los expectantes asistentes. Kakashi, con su habitual descaro, rompió el silencio.

- Tsunade-sama, nos puede explicar a que se debe esta "reunión"?

- Por supuesto, Kakashi. Seguramente todos ustedes tienen una carta de Naruto en sus manos, verdad? – un murmullo de asentimiento se dejó oír de parte de todos – Bien… y seguramente se preguntarán a que viene esa carta y esta reunión, verdad? – otra vez el murmullo – Ah… no se como decirles esto…

- La verdad ante todo, Tsunade-sama – Iruka fue el que habló esta vez.

- Iruka… seguramente, de todos los habitantes de la aldea, vosotros seáis los únicos que lamenteis lo que os voy a decir…

- Tsunade-sama, no nos asuste… Que es lo que ha pasado? Algo le ha pasado a Naruto? – Iruka ya se estaba empezando a preocupar

- Hai, Iruka. Todo esto tiene que ver con Naruto. El… se ha ido.

- Que? – todos los asistentes se levantaron de las sillas al escuchar la noticia

- Pe… pero que ha pasado?

- Iruka, en la carta que os ha dejado Naruto dice algo de donde ha ido?

- No. Nada de eso… no lo puedo creer… que habrá hecho esta vez ese mocoso inconsciente? – aunque sus palabras fueran de enojo, los ojos del sensei chuunin estaban anegados en lágrimas

- Ahhh… esperaba que, al menos a alguno de ustedes, les haya dicho en alguna de las cartas donde se iba y porqué, pero veo que me equivoqué… el Kazekage ya se fue?

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – Lee levantó la mano – yo mismo lo acompañé junto a sus hermanos a la puerta de la aldea.

- No me extrañaría nada que volviera cuando vea lo que le espera en su ciudad… - Tsunade paseó la mirada por los presentes, dándose cuenta de que faltaban algunos compañeros del rubio – Donde están Sakura, Hinata y Sai?

- Eh? – Yamato taicho los buscó por la sala pero no los halló – Pues es verdad, no están…

-Mmm… esto me parece muy sospechoso… Sakura y Sai son compañeros de Naruto y Hinata una buena amiga suya… será que… Shizune!

- Hai, Tsunade-sama!

- Ve a buscar a esos tres y los llevas a mi despacho.

- Hai – la ninja médico salió por la puerta a cumplir el encargo de la Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama… - la mano de Kiba se elevó

- Dime, Kiba

- No pretenderá dejar las cosas así verdad?

- Dejar las cosas como…

- Tenemos que buscar a Naruto! – las voces de todos los presentes se alzaron en señal de apoyo a lo dicho por el Inuzuka.

- En la carta que me he encontrado esta mañana encima de mi escritorio, pide expresamente que no le busquemos, que será mejor para nosotros que no lo hagamos…

- Eso mismo fue lo que dijo Sasuke cuando se fue… y que hizo Naruto? Fue a buscarlo como desesperado y hasta que no lo encontró no paró. Aún después de ese encuentro en el que casi lo mata por segunda vez, Naruto no se rindió. Creo que ahora se merece que hagamos algo por el. – los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos en apoyo a las palabras dichas por el joven.

- Ah… ahora entiendo porque Naruto os tiene tanto aprecio… y bien, que propones que hagamos Kiba? – una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del Inuzuka.

- Pues buscarlo! Los perros del clan Inuzuka son los mejores de entre todas las aldeas ninja.

- Mmm… no sería mala idea… Kiba, tu serás el encargado de la busquéda de Naruto. Quiero que escojas a tres compañeros para esta misión y planeeis la estrategia.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama!

- Yo creo que ya podeis iros a casa y… lo siento mucho, ya que yo también quiero a ese baka de Naruto.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala, todos un tanto apesadumbrados por la marcha del ninja nº1 en sorprender a la gente y el mejor amigo que hayan podido conocer, mientras que Tsunade se fue a su despacho a esperar a esos tres que, sospechosamente, no estaban entre los que habían recibido esa carta.

Volvemos con el ninja rubio en la guarida de Akatsuki. Una vez terminado el desayuno, cada miembro de la organización se fue levantando y saliendo de la sala, regresando a sus tareas. Itachi se levantó también.

- Naruto-kun, terminaste?

- Hai. Por?

- Llegó la hora de tu entrenamiento

- Entrenamiento?

- Sigueme

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y siguió al Uchiha hasta salir de la habitación. Enfilaron el pasillo con puertas a los lados hasta que Itachi se detuvo delante de una gran puerta de ébano. Cogió la manija y la giró, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver un oscuro pasadizo. Entraron por el y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Naruto estaba cada vez mas nervioso por saber que era lo que vendría a continuación, y es que, lo que no le gustaba nada al rubio era no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, porque así no podría reaccionar. Después de mucho andar, al final del pasillo se vislumbraba una débil luz. Conforme se fueron acercando, Naruto comprobó, asombrado, que era la luz del sol. Cuando salieron, el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al resplandor de la luz solar. Levantó la vista y un cielo azul con trazos de nubes blancas le daba la bienvenida. Itachi, mientras Naruto contemplaba el cielo raso, se había colocado en el centro de esa área verde rodeada de un muro de roca. Había árboles y hierba que crecían en ese gran jardín en medio de la montaña. La voz del Uchiha lo hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

- Naruto-kun, ven aquí

- Ha-hai – se dirigió hacia donde le indicaban.

- Adopta una posición de defensa.

- Por qué?

- Si no quieres resultar herido será mejor que lo hagas - Itachi activó su sharingan y sus ojos negros se volvieron rojo sangre: el entrenamiento había comenzado.

* * *

** Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas con respecto a este capi. Ahora a contestar sus comentarios enseguidita jejeje**

**Isa:** Amiiiiiix!! Ola olita, amix xD Bueno, pues aki seguimos y seguiremos hasta terminar la historia... tranki que casi q seguro se me ocurriran mas cositas para que me sigas escribiendo jijijijiji, soy bixito... Weno, q no se que mas poner, asinq lo de siempre: muxas grax por tu coment y espero el correspondiente en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive:** Amiiiix!! Weeenas, despues de tanto tiempo... volviiiiii!!! Jajaja... Que bueno q no te canses de esperar, así cuando lo veas te encontraras una sorpresa... Pues claro q lo an recibido bien, por su bien que tienen que tener a Naru de buenas, sino les espera una buena jijiji. Espero que este capi tb te guste. Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**MegumiMinami310:** Wola, bienvenida al fic!! Me alegra que te haya gustado y por supuesto que lo continuo, pero como estoy ocupada, los capis tardaran en salir... además, que cuando ago algo lo ago bien, asi que tengo que revisarlo y releerlo para ver si añado o kito algo... Arigatou por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Weee volví despues de mucho, pero tenía que hacer otras cosas y no pude continuarlo... además, que soy algo perfeccionista en mis escritos y, hasta que no los leo y releo varias veces no me convencen... Bueno, me dejo de charlas y les dejo con el capitulo, que espero les guste. Matta ne!!**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Naruto jadeaba, su cuerpo cubierto de rasguños y rastros de sangre… el rubio estaba encaramado a un árbol, observando la figura de Itachi en el centro del claro; sus dos manos sostenían látigos refulgentes, cuyas puntas descansaban junto a sus pies. Intentó recordar la explicación del Akatsuki hacía unos minutos…

FLASHBACK

Al oír las palabras del Uchiha, Naruto adoptó una pose defensiva instintivamente, mas aún cuando metió una mano en su túnica y extrajo de un bolsillo interior dos objetos alargados, como si fueran los mangos de una comba. Naruto observaba los movimientos del Akatsuki sin perderse detalle, listo para reaccionar en cualquier momento. Se fijó en los relieves que esos artilugios poseían: extraños símbolos espirales que se parecían al sello de su vientre. Se llevó una mano al abdomen y se lo apretó.

Itachi no perdía detalle de las acciones y reacciones del rubio frente a el, esbozando una extraña sonrisa cuando lo vió llevarse una mano al vientre. Cogió un objeto con cada mano y cerró los ojos, concentrado al máximo. Cuando los abrió, los pozos azabache de sus ojos brillaban teñidos del rojo sangre del Sharingan. Poco a poco, del extremo de esos objetos, iba emanando energía hasta solidificarse en forma de látigo, cuyos extremos caían elegantemente a los pies del Uchiha. Naruto no aguantó mas su curiosidad y decidió preguntarle a Itachi.

- Itachi-san… que son esas cosas, dattebayo?

- Esto, Naruto-kun, son las herramientas para tu entrenamiento.

- Y… - tragó duro – que es lo que hacen?

- Recuerdas a Shamehada, la espada de Kisame?

- Hmmm… Ah! Esa tan grande, envuelta en vendas, que le roba el chakra a quien corta?

- Exacto. Pues estos látigos funcionan de manera parecida.

- Ehhhh?

- No te apures, Naruto-kun… Es verdad que estos látigos roban el chakra de quien golpea, pero a diferencia de Shamehada, no lo transmite a su portador. Estos látigos guardan el chakra en su interior, aumentando su poder de ataque y, a una orden de quien los manipule, la regresa a su dueño.

- Ahhh… y… como va a ser mi… entrenamiento?

- Primero aumentaremos tu agilidad y tiempo de respuesta. Tienes q ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar mis golpes.

- Y que pasa cuando no pueda mas?

- Entonces empezará el verdadero entrenamiento… te quitaré todo tu chakra y te obligaré a usar el de Kyuubi.

- Queee?? – Naruto no creía lo que oía… todavía recordaba la última vez que se transformó, sacando cuatro colas, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo – pero… si me transformo…

- No voy a hacer que utilices todo el chakra de Kyuubi de una vez. Haré que cada vez uses un poco mas de chakra, acostumbrándote poco a poco a su poder. Estos látigos también informan a su portador del estado de quien golpean, así que en todo momento sabré cuando estas por llegar a tu límite.

- Pero no quiero que Kyuubi me controle!!

- Para eso estoy yo aquí… con mi Sharingan lo mantendré a raya para que te familiarices con el y podais establecer un canal por el cual Kyuubi utilice tu cuerpo, sin dañarlo, y tu seas consciente en todo momento de sus acciones. Es algo así como una simbiosis. Cuando decidas que Kyuubi tome el control de tu cuerpo, tu mente se aislará en una parte de tu cerebro, permitiendote ser un mero observador pero con capacidad para volver a tomar el control.

- Eso… se puede hacer? – Naruto no estaba muy seguro de las palabras de Itachi, pero bueno, de perdidos al río…

- Ahhh… habrá que enseñartelo todo a base de entrenamiento… Estás preparado? – Naruto suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y, cuando los abrió, esos profundos zafiros mostraban la determinación que los caracterizaba. El rubio asintió – Muy bien. Comencemos.

El primer ataque de Itachi fue directo y contundente, los dos látigos contra su cuerpo. Naruto y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, causando que la punta de uno de los látigos le rozara la mejilla. Casi no había acabado de poner los pies en el suelo cuando Itachi volvía a lanzar los látigos, forzando a Naruto a saltar hacia atrás, ocasionando unos rasguños en las piernas al no saltar a tiempo. Y así continuaron las cosas. Itachi no daba tregua a Naruto, que esquivaba los látigos a duras penas, rasgándose la ropa y recibiendo arañazos en rostro, manos y piernas, sintiendo como, con cada rozadura de los látigos, por pequeña que fuera, una pequeña parte de su chakra se iba con ellos. Despues de un tiempo esquivando los látigos, comenzaba a cansarse, así que, de un potente salto, se encaramó al árbol mas alejado de Itachi y sus látigos que pudiera haber en ese mini bosque subterráneo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Itachi estaba de espaldas, pero sabía perfectamente que Naruto se encontraba en un árbol, escondido, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Los látigos, conforme iban absorbiendo chakra, cambiaban de color, tal como un termometro cuando sube el mercurio… así pues, uno de los látigos era de color rojo desde la empuñadura hasta la mitad de la cuerda, mientras que el otro seguía siendo de un color amarillo fulgurante, como la otra mitad del otro látigo. Itachi miró los látigos y se dio cuenta de que a Naruto todavía le quedaba mucho chakra por gastar antes de que comenzara a usar el del Kyuubi. Pero para que todo fuera bien y sin problemas tenían que ir despacio, paso a paso, así que se dijo que, los primeros días, no le arrebataría todo su chakra, sino que lo dejaría al límite.

- Naruto-kun, piensas seguir mucho tiempo en ese árbol?

- Tendré que recuperarme no?

- Ahhh… esto consiste en esquivarme… como lo harás si te escondes?

-…

- Tranquilo, los primeros días te dije que solo entrenaremos tu agilidad y respuesta. Para eso no te voy a arrebatar todo el chakra, así que puedes salir. – Naruto se plantó frente a Itachi, pero cerca de la linde del bosque. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa – Así me gusta. – Y continuaron el entrenamiento.

Mientras, en Konoha, ya se había extendido el rumor de la partida de Naruto. Tal y como el rubio predijo, mucha gente se alegró de su partida. Sin embargo, otra gente no entendía como podían haberse portado así con el pobre de Naruto, cuando el se desvivía para protegerles, como en el ataque de Orochimaru, exponiendo su vida para evitar que un enloquecido Gaara arrasase la aldea.

Unos mensajeros de la Hokage, enviados por Shizune, habían ido a buscar a los tres "sospechosos" que habían faltado a la reunión por las dichosas cartas. Uno se presentó en la mansión Hyuuga, citando a Hinata en el despacho de la Hokage tan pronto como fuera posible; otro se presentó en la casa de Sakura, sorprendiendo a la madre de esta, que dijo que le daría el recado a su hija en cuanto volviera de hacer unas compras; y por último, un heraldo de la Hokage se dirigió a casa del pintor Sai, siendo recibido por esa sonrisa cínica que ponía de los nervios a Naruto. Los tres se encontraron en el edificio Hokage y ya se temían por que… una vez en el despacho de Tsunade…

- Chicos, sabéis por qué estais aquí?

- No, Hokage sama – Sai había decidido, al ser el chico del grupo, tomar el liderazgo.

- Supongo que habréis oido los rumores, verdad?

- Que rumores, Hokage-sama?

- Naruto se ha ido de la aldea

- Queee!! – Reacción un poco exagerada, que ocasionó que una gran gota se formara en la cabeza de Tsunade.

- No cuela Sai…

- No? – Sai se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo – en mis libros dice que cuando te dan una noticia tienes que sorprenderte…

- Pues ellas no parecen muy sorprendidas… - dijo señalando a Sakura y Hinata, las cuales mantenían la vista en el piso. Nadie habló, asi que siguió Tsunade – Me gustaría haceros un par de preguntas.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.

- Vosotros recibisteis una carta de Naruto esta mañana, verdad?

- Hai, por?

- Por que es extraño que no hayais venido esta mañana junto con todos los demás preguntando por Naruto y el porqué de esas cartas… Sabeís algo que nosotros debamos saber?

- No, Tsunade-sama. A mi me llegó la carta ayer por la mañana, diciendome que esa noche entrara al piso de Naruto y encima del escritorio encontraría unas cartas y que las entregara a sus destinatarios. – Por supuesto Sai mentía, preservando la promesa que le hizo a su amigo de no decir nada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Y vosotras, chicas? Que teneis que decir al respecto? – Hinata miró a Sakura, la cual parecía estar al borde del llanto, así que decidió que hablaría ella.

- Hokage-sama… nosotras… nos encontramos a Naruto-kun anoche mientras volviamos de cenar, ne Sakura? – Sakura la miró y recordó sus palabras la noche anterior, asintiendo levemente. – nos dijo que no dijeramos nada, que era una misión secreta… eso es… lo que pasó, Tsunade-sama

- Ya veo… - pero Tsunade no era tonta, y presentía que esos tres ocultaban algo, pero su lealtad hacia su amigo era superior a todo lo demás, por lo que podía ver. – Está bien, podeis iros… pero si sabeis algo de Naruto, hacedmelo saber, por favor.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – dijeron los tres a la vez, Sakura la mas afligida de todas. Salieron del despacho Hokage y se pusieron a hablar en la puerta del edificio para evitar oidos indiscretos.

- Sakura – Hinata llamaba a la pelirrosa, que no había dejado de mirar al piso en todo el rato - Arigatou

- Eh? – esta vez si levantó la mirada para ver el mas profundo agradecimiento en los orbes nacarados de Hinata

- Debes de quererlo de verdad, para no delatarle frente a Hokage-sama

- Ya os lo dije, pero no me creeis – las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos verdes

- Entiendenos, Sakura… tu comportamiento con Naruto no ha sido muy bueno que digamos. Desde la academia te has metido con el, lo has insultado, lo has maltratado… mientras que adorabas a Sasuke. Es normal que no te creyeramos, y menos Naruto, que te consideraba casi una hermana

- Pero yo… estoy arrepentida y… me gustaría demostrarselo.

- Ya lo has hecho – y le puso una mano en el hombro. – al respetar su deseo has demostrado que lo que sientes es de verdad, asi que, si alguna vez llego a verlo, se lo diré, ne? – y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hai… Arigatou

- Bueno, chicos, yo me voy, que Neji-niisan me está esperando para entrenar. Nos vemos!

- Adiós – Sai despedía con la mano a Hinata, que se iba corriendo hacia su casa – Bueno, que quieres hacer ahora? – dirigiendose a Sakura.

- Eh?

- Te estoy preguntando si quieres ir a dar una vuelta, a comer, que te acompañe a tu casa…

- Sai… porque haces esto?

- Verás… aunque yo sabía todo lo referente a la 'fuga' de Naruto… me sorprendió encontrar una carta dirigida a mi también. En ella me decía que cuidara de sus amigos, en especial de Hinata y de ti. Solo cumplo con su deseo.

- Sai…

- No te apures – y formó una sonrisa sincera – Naruto me enseñó que no hay que presionar a nadie para que sea tu amigo… las cosas se darán por si solas… pero recuerda que estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites, ne?

- Hai – y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Te acompaño a tu casa

Y así, ambos jovenes se marcharon del lugar. Volvemos con nuestro ninja rubio hiperactivo, el cual está terminando su entrenamiento con Itachi. Está en el medio del claro, observando los látigos, uno de los cuales está completamente rojo, mientras que el otro mostraba un pequeño tramo de color rojizo. Itachi observó los látigos y cerró los ojos. Naruto jadeaba del esfuerzo realizado en la mañana… ni con Kakashi-sensei se sentía tan cansado… pero Kakashi-sensei no le robaba el chakra. Aun con los ojos cerrados, Itachi habló

- Creo que ya está bien por hoy

Naruto vio como el color rojo desaparecía de los látigos y se formaba una corriente de energía. El rubio veía como la corriente de chakra se dirigía hacia el y puso los brazos cubriendo su cara como acto reflejo. Sintió como el chakra daba de lleno en su cuerpo, reponiendo sus energías y quitándole algo de cansancio. Cuando la ráfaga hubo pasado, se miró la ropa, toda rasgada y manchada de sangre y barro. Itachi, sin decir nada, se fue de la habitación, siendo seguido por Naruto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la estancia. Itachi cerró la puerta de la depencia una vez estuvieron los dos fuera y se dirigió a Naruto.

- Naruto-kun

- Dime

- Para ser el primer día lo has hecho muy bien. Veo que el entrenamiento de un sannin no es moco de pavo y has sabido aprovecharlo.

- Arigatou, Itachi-san – y el rubio se inclinó en una reverencia

- Ahora ve a tu cuarto y alistate para la comida

- Hai… etto…

- Hay algo que quieras pedirme?

- Si no es inconveniente, me gustaria cenar en mi cuarto, como anoche…

- Y eso porqué?

- Me agrada mi cuarto y me gustaría cenar allí… mas adelante ya compartiré la cena con ustedes, cuando sea… un miembro de… Akatsuki

- Está bien… le dire a Koji que te lleve la cena a tu cuarto.

- Arigatou! – y se volvió a inclinar. Se estaba llendo cuando Itachi lo llamó

- Espera

- Que pasa? – estaba un poco impaciente por llegar a su cuarto y darse una buena ducha

- Te acompaño a tu cuarto

- No hace falta. Ya me sé el camino y no me voy a escapar – y antes de que Itachi pudiera decir nada mas ya había doblado la esquina.

- Ahhh… va a ser mas complicado de lo que creí… lidiar con este mocoso – y se fue a sus aposentos, esperando que el rubio no se perdiera por el camino.

Naruto corría por los pasillos, recordando el camino de ida de esa mañana y encontró su habitación sin problemas. Giró el picaporte y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Entró y cerró con seguro, puesto que se iba a bañar y no quería entrometidos. Fue dejando la ropa regada por el piso de la habitación y se metió en el baño a darse una buena ducha caliente. Una vez fuera se volvió a vestir y, al poco rato, fueron a buscarle para la comida.

La comida transcurrió en el mismo salón donde desayunó, así que tomó el mismo asiento, entre Itachi y Deidara. Se sentía intimidado entre tantos shinobis fuertes y peligrosos, así que optó por mantener la vista fija en el plato mientras comía y oía las charlas de sus compañeros de mesa. Una vez acabada, se fue a su cuarto y se puso a curiosear los libros de la gran estantería que adornaba una de las paredes de su habitación. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, cogió uno de los libros y se puso a leer. Cuando se cansó se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y decidió consultarle una cosa al Kyuubi. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, para llegar donde se encontraba sellado el demonio de nueve colas. Una vez frente a esa reja con el sello en ella, el chakra rojo del Kyuubi se dejó ver, formando la cabeza del monstruoso zorro.

- **Vaya, vaya, Naruto-kun… que te trae por aquí?**

- Supongo que habrás escuchado todo lo que me explicó Itachi esta mañana verdad?

- **Por supuesto.**

- Y bien? Eso que mencionó es posible?

- **Claro que si. Siempre y cuando haya una buena relación del bijuu con el contenedor.**

- Entonces… si tu llegaras a tomar el control de mi cuerpo… no se transformaría?

- **Con un buen entrenamiento, como estoy seguro que Itachi se encargará de darte, no es necesario que el contenedor se transforme. Imaginatelo… un shinobi con la fuerza del demonio de las nueve colas… serías el ser mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra… podrías conseguir lo que desearas…**

- Lo único que yo deseo… es volver a mi aldea… pero no me queda mas remedio que permanecer aquí… Kyuubi…

- ** Dime**

- Por favor… permite que esa conexión entre nosotros se establezca…

- **Para que?**

- Porque no quiero ser yo quien haga las atrocidades que seguro tendre que hacer bajo sus órdenes… si solo fuera un espectador, con taparme ojos y oidos sería suficiente… Onegai… no soporto ver sufrir a la gente…

- **Ahhhh… está bien… pero tienes que ponerlo todo de tu parte para que el entrenamiento de Itachi resulte y…**

- Y…?

- **Tendrás que seguir mis consejos.**

- Está bien… todo sea por la aldea… y estás seguro que podré volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo cuando lo desee?

- **Si me lo pides amablemente…**

- Dejate de bromas! Si o no?

- **Está bien, está bien… lo haré… pero solo porque me has mantenido vivo estos años…**

- De acuerdo… quedamos en eso.

- **Hai**

Y unos toques en la puerta pusieron fin a la charla de Naruto con el Kyuubi… al menos había sacado algo provechoso. Con un "Adelante" permitió al visitante ingresar a su habitación. Se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que era Koji con su cena. Naruto saltó de la cama, dispuesto a saludar a su acompañante.

- Koji! Konban Wa!

- Naruto!! Como fue tu primer día?

- Agotador – y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la mesita

- En serio? Y que has hecho?

- Pues… me he levantado, he desayunado con los Akatsuki en pleno e Itachi me ha sometido a un entrenamiento infernal… - abrió la tapa de la bandeja y observó su cena. Como no tenía mucha hambre decidió compartirla con su nuevo amigo. – Koji… te apetece cenar conmigo?

- Pero… tengo otros encargos…

- Puedes decir que me encontraste dormido y te costó mucho levantarme… Onegai… - y puso carita de cordero a medio morir como hacía siempre que quería obtener algo… lográndolo

- Está bien, pero que sea rápido, ne?

- Hai! – y en su rostro se mostró la primera amplia sonrisa desde que llegó a la guarida de Akatsuki

- Oye…

- Dime – Naruto comenzaba a comer

- Me ha dicho Itachi-sama que quieres ser mi amigo… - Koji también comenzó a comer.

- Hai… por? No quieres?

- No… no es eso… sino que me preguntaba… por qué…

- Pues… - Naruto bajó la cabeza – Siempre he estado solo… y cuando conocí a mis amigos me sentí el ser mas feliz del mundo. Con ellos compartí mi vida hasta este momento y me dolió mucho separarme de ellos… yo… no quiero estar solo… nunca mas…

- Naruto… - Koji se quedó observando el perfil melancolico de ese chico rubio que tenía delante y sonrió – Por supuesto que seremos amigos… además… somos de la misma edad y así podemos contarnos cosas… tu me cuentas de la vida en tu aldea y yo te cuento de la vida aquí… hace? – Naruto levantó la cabeza

- Hace

Y chocaron los cinco. Despues de una cena divertida en compañía, Koji se tuvo que ir, dejando a Naruto algo deprimido, pero regalándole palabras de ánimo. Se puso su pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Al haber hablado de sus amigos y compañeros la nostalgia invadió su ser, haciendo que le entraran ganas de llorar. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó de allí dos bandanas: la suya, con el símbolo de Konoha intacto… y la de Sasuke, con el símbolo tachado, símbolo de traicion. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, observando esas bandanas y recordando el día que la obtuvo como el mas feliz de su vida. Por fin empezaría su camino hacia su sueño: ser Hokage de Konohagakure… o eso creía el. Luego observó largo rato la de Sasuke, haciendo a las lágrimas aparecer en sus bellos ojos… lágrimas de tristeza, de ira, de frustración. Con una bandana en cada uno de sus puños cerrados comenzó a golpear el colchón con toda la fuerza que era capaz de acumular.

- Maldito Itachi!! Si no fuera por ti Sasuke sería un chico normal y podríamos haber sido los mejores amigos… no tendría que haberse ido de la aldea y no hubiera sufrido tanto… Maldito Orochimaru!! Si no fuera por ti Sasuke no hubiera tenido que irse de la aldea para buscar poder… lo podríamos haber buscado juntos… y Maldito Sasuke!! Por que te fuiste? Si tantas ganas tenías de conseguir poder… si tantas ganas tenías de cortar nuestros lazos… por qué no me mataste ese día, en el Valle del Fin? Sasuke… - y se tumbó en la cama, con las bandanas firmemente sujetas en sus manos y las lágrimas rodando sin piedad por sus mejillas. Y así se durmió, cansado de tanto llorar.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy... si ven que me tardo es que estoy ocupada, pero tranquilos, que no lo dejaré de lado por nada del mundo... hay que acabar lo que se empieza... y ahora los reviews xD**

**MinatoKazama:** Ola Bienvenido/a al fic!! No te preocupes que lo continuare, pase lo que pase y me tarde lo que me tarde, pero lo terminaré. Me agrada que te guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Shaman:** Okaeriiiii!! Tanto tiempo sin verte por aki... y si, volví, pero solo con un capi XD... Bueno, pues que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y la eches de menos jejejejeje... Arigatou por tu coment y te espero cuando puedas XD Ja ne!!

**Isa: **Aaaaaamix!! Ola olita jejejej... Me alegra que te este gustando tanto y si... lo dejo interesante a posta risilla pillina jajajaja no hombre, es broma... lo dejo justo para hilarlo con el capitulo siguiente y yasta... Bueno, muxas gracias por tu comentario, wapixima y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**MegumiMinami310:** Olaaaa!! De nada, todos los nuevos lectores son bienvenidos en mis fics... Muxas gracias por tu coment y te epero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Artemis Entreri:** Ola Bienvenida al fic!! Jeje me alegro que te guste... Aki tienes el siguiente capitulo... Tranqui que todo se desvelará a su tiempo, porque ya tengo pensado hasta el final, aora solo me falta llegar jajajaja. Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive:** AAAAmix!! Olaaaaa!! A mi tb me encantó hablar contigo por msn, pero... la diferencia horaria es mortal... Sip, es un pelin extraño que coma con ellos, pero va a formar parte de Akatsuki cuando controle a Kyuubi, verdad? Entonces se tienen que ir conociendo... Bueno, espero que podamos hablar mas por msn, cuando el horario nos lo permita XD. Muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Weee volvíiiiii!! Siento la mega tardanza, pero he estado haciendo unas practicas laborales que me kitaban casi todo mi tiempo y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar... pero no se piensen que voy a dejar esta historia... no señor! Eso si... ahora los capitulos tardaran en salir porque voy a estar trabajando de veras... y tendre muy poco tiempo libre. Pero esta historia acabarse se acaba, vaya que si! jejeje Bueno, ya sin mas charla el capi. Enjoy xD!**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Varios dias pasaron desde la partida de Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea de Konoha y, mientras el continuaba su entrenamiento, la vida en la aldea seguía su curso sin el. La gente se veía mas feliz sin el joven rubio cerca, hecho que molestaba sobremanera a la Hokage y allegados a Naruto. Los amigos y conocidos del rubio, sin embargo, se veían tristes sin el travieso ninja. Cada vez que iban por la calle y oían comentarios alegres acerca de la falta de Naruto, les lanzaban miradas asesinas y con amenazas de muerte a los autores de dichos comentarios. Parecía como si les faltara algo sin la estruendosa risa o las travesuras del joven rubio.

Un muchacho, acompañado de su fiel perro, se dirige a toda prisa hacia la torre Hokage. Inuzuka Kiba corre todo lo rapido que dan sus piernas, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones que le conducen hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Se para con un pequeño derrape en la puerta de la oficina, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento antes de tocar la puerta. Un potente "Adelante" se dejó oír desde el interior de la estancia.

- Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama

- Kiba… Ya tienes listo el plan para la búsqueda de Naruto?

- Vera Tsunade-sama… tengo un pequeño problema…

- Cual?

- Todos quieren venir y los entiendo… pero no se a quien elegir. Así que ahora que oí que Shikamaru volvió me gustaría que el me echara una mano en esto…

- Mmm… es verdad, llegó ayer por la noche, así que ya debe de haberse enterado de lo de Naruto, recibido la carta y venir a preguntar en… 3… 2… 1… - alguien tocó la puerta – Adelante – para asombro del Inuzuka, Nara Shikamaru entraba por la puerta.

- Tsunade-sama… que es eso de que Naruto se ha ido de la aldea?

- Pero… pero… como supo? Es usted sorprendente, Tsunade-sama!

- Ahhh… es lo que hace la experiencia, Kiba – y una sonrisa de complacencia por el cumplido se plasmó en su rostro, aunque duró poco… - Veras Shikamaru… - entre Tsunade y Kiba le explicaron al chico todo lo sucedido en los últimos días - … y así están las cosas.

- Este Naruto… es capaz de todo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza – y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada – Y bien, que teneis planeado hacer?

- Buscarle, por supuesto. Kiba está reuniendo a 3 de nuestros ninjas para comenzar la misión… pero tiene un pequeño problema… todos quieren ir, pero solo podran tres. Tu que dices, Kiba, tienes a algun candidato en mente?

- Pues… había pensado en Neji, por su byakugan y estilo de lucha… en Shikamaru por su inteligencia y capacidad para las estrategias… en mi por el olfato de Akamaru y el clan Kiba… pero el cuarto miembro no lo tengo muy claro…

- Bien, Kiba… los que has elegido me parecen una buena opcion – Shikamaru se cogió la barbilla, con expresión pensativa. – nos hace falta alguien fuerte, robusto… alguien como Chouji, que os parece? Ha mejorado muchisimo estos años… ya no es el mismo que en los examenes de Chuunin

- Si Shikamaru lo dice… estara bien seguro. Usted que opina, Tsunade-sama? Estará de acuerdo en acompañarnos?

- Yo creo que si, ne Shikamaru?

- Por supuesto. Todos y cada uno de nosotros ha convivido mas o menos con Naruto… y tengo 100 seguro que todos y cada uno de nosotros ha cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a el. Al principio lo considerabamos un ruidoso bueno para nada… pero al tratarle nos dimos cuenta de que era en verdad un ruidoso… pero también notamos lo grande que es su corazón y lo que se desvive por los suyos, a los que trata como tesoros, que es lo que son para el. Así que no creo que nadie que lo haya tratado se niegue a buscarle. Así que si me disculpan, voy a comunicarselo. Con su permiso

- Adelante… - ambos shinobis vieron como Shikamaru se iba con paso decidido – Kiba… tienes que informarles a tus compañeros de vuestra decisión. Quieres que Shikamaru sea el líder del equipo?

- Lo que el decida. A mi solo me interesa encontrar al baka de Naruto – y sonrío encantadoramente – Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama

- Adelante. – la Hokage veía como se retiraba Kiba, seguido de su fiel Akamaru. Viendo la reacción de sus amigos ante la falta de Naruto, Tsunade se sintió feliz de que por fin ese niño que tanto había sufrido en soledad, ahora tuviera amigos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por el, tal y como el hace siempre. Con un suspiro volvió la vista a sus papeles.

Kiba, mientras tanto, iba reuniendo a todos los compañeros de Naruto, a los cuales debía decir quien iba con el a buscar al rubio. Gracias a sus bunshin, no tardo mucho en reunirlos a todos en una de las zonas de entrenamiento. Cuando estuvieron todos, el grupo de Shikamaru incluido, Kiba tomó la palabra.

- Ahora que estamos todos voy a anunciar quienes serán los que vendrán conmigo a buscar a Naruto – el silencio se hizo de repente entre los shinobis. – Yo se que todos quereis ayudar a buscar a ese baka que tanto molesta… pero no todos podeis y espero que lo entendais. El primero soy yo, por supuesto, ya que mi olfato y el de Akamaru son los mejores de todas las aldeas ninja. El segundo sera Nara Shikamaru – el nombrado dio un paso al frente y se reunió con Kiba – necesitamos de su inteligencia y capacidad de liderazgo, así como de sus estrategias – un murmullo de aceptación – el tercero será Hyuuga Neji – con paso elegante se unió a Kiba y Shikamaru – su byakugan es uno de los mejores de su clan, así como su capacidad de lucha e inteligencia también – otro murmullo de aceptacion – y por ultimo, pero no menos importante… Akimichi Chouji – el nombrado se reunió con sus compañeros – no hay nadie que supere en fuerza y defensa a Chouji, así que le necesitamos para que nos apoye a la hora de luchar. Están de acuerdo con mi decisión?

- Por supuesto, Kiba. Aunque a mi también me hubiera gustado ir a buscar a Naruto-kun

- Ya lo se Lee… todos los que estamos aquí somos los que lo apreciamos, los que lo queremos a pesar de sus travesuras y carácter inquieto – el murmullo se convirtió casi en un griterio

- Y cuando será esa misión, Kiba-kun? – Hinata se intentaba hacer oir sobre las voces de sus compañeros

- Pues cuanto antes mejor, ya que sino el rastro de Naruto podría debilitarse. Esta misma noche partimos y asi se lo comunicaré a Tsunade-sama en cuanto terminemos esta reunión.

- Kiba-kun… - Hinata llevó a Kiba apartado del resto – por favor, encuentra a Naruto-kun

- Claro que si, Hinata. Dalo por hecho – y le guiñó un ojo para luego abrazarla cariñosamente – vamos con los demás para decirles que la reunión se acabó… - Volvieron con todos los demas – Chicos, me parece que ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. Voy a ir a avisarle de nuestra partida a Tsunade-sama y luego si quereis podemos ir a comer mientras planeamos una estrategia, que os parece?

- Esta bien! – dijeron todos casi al unisono.

Para todos los shinobis de la generación de Naruto, esa fue la tarde mas larga de sus vidas. Se la pasaron recogiendo todo lo necesario para su partida, para luego reunirse todos otra vez en el campo de entrenamiento tras la comida. Aunque solo podían ir cuatro de ellos, los demás se empeñaron en estar con ellos hasta la hora de su partida, para ver si entre todos pensaban un buen plan por si se encontraban con el rubio. Una parada imprescindible en el camino fue la casa del Uzumaki. Allí, Kiba y Akamaru se familiarizaron con el olor de las cosas de Naruto, intentando memorizarlo para seguir su rastro sin ninguna duda. A la hora convenida, el grupo de shinobis al completo se reunió en la puerta de la aldea, unos listos para partir y otros para despedir a los que partían. Hinata miraba a Kiba con ojos suplicantes, reiterandole con esa mirada la petición que le hiciera esa misma tarde. Kiba solo le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y levantó su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, todo para darle la seguridad que a la chica le faltaba. Una vez que se hubieron despedido de todos, el grupo de shinobis partió hacia la oscuridad.

Nada mas salir de la aldea, Kiba y Akamaru agudizaron su olfato, concentrandose en el olor de Naruto. Lo siguieron sin ningun problema durante un buen rato, mientras que el resto del grupo estaba alerta vigilando los cuatro flancos por si las moscas. Llegados a un punto del camino, Kiba les hizo una seña y todos pararon, yendo a reunirse con el Inuzuka.

- Que sucede, Kiba, por que paramos?

- Es… muy extraño.

- Que pasa? – Shikamaru se acercó a Kiba y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Has detectado algo sospechoso?

- Al… al contrario

- Que? – la duda se plasmó en los rostros de los chicos

- Kiba, dejate de rodeos y di que es lo que pasa

- Neji, podrías ser un poco mas amable? – Chouji se volvió hacia el Hyuuga – Deja que Kiba se explique.

- Hmm… - Neji frunció un poco el ceño

- El rastro de Naruto… desapareció

- Como… así nomas?

- Hai. Hasta aquí era claro como el agua… pero en este punto es como si dejara de existir.

- Pero como puede ser eso? Shikamaru, tu conoces alguna técnica que haga eso?

- Que yo sepa no, Neji. Y tu?

- Tampoco…

- Neji, examina los alrededores con tu Byakugan, por favor

- Hai – las venas alrededor de los nacarados ojos de Neji se hincharon con el chakra necesario para activar la técnica ocular de los Hyuuga. – Hmmm… - los ojos de Neji miraban hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir el mas mínimo indicio de… algo – No veo nada extraño… - sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – Que es lo que puede hacer que toda esencia y presencia de una persona desaparezca de repente?

- No lo se, pero no podemos quedarnos así. Tenemos que seguir buscando. Dividamonos y busquemos en los alrededores, así cubriremos mas terreno

- Ok

Los cuatro chicos se dispersaron, yendo cada uno en una dirección. Kiba y Akamaru agudizaban su olfato para detectar la mas mínima traza de la esencia de Naruto; Neji ponía a prueba los límites de su Byakugan al intentar cubrir mas terreno del que podía abarcar; Shikamaru recorría los alrededores escrutandolo todo con minuciosidad por si se les había pasado algún detalle; y Chouji buscaba por todos lados, tras cada árbol, bajo cada plantita, a ver si, por casualidad, Naruto había dejado algun rastro. Tras media hora, los cuatro shinobis se reunieron en el claro con claros signos de frustración en el rostro.

- Y bien, chicos? Habeis encontrado algo?

- Nada, Kiba… y tu con tu olfato has detectado algo?

- Nada… es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… Neji?

- Nada… - el castaño bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro

- Esto es muy extraño… deberíamos volver y comunicarselo a Tsunade-sama, a ver si ella conoce algun método que haga desaparecer toda presencia tan efectivamente

- Tienes razón, Shikamaru… vamonos

Con los ánimos un tanto bajos, se regresaron a la aldea para comunicarle a la Hokage el resultado de su misión. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Hinata en la puerta… pareciera que no se hubiera movido de allí desde que los despidió. Fijó su nacarada mirada en Kiba y, en cuanto el Inuzuka vió los destellos de esperanza en sus ojos, no tuvo valor para enfrentarla y desvió la mirada, pasando de largo y corriendo hacia la torre Hokage. La Hyuuga solo pudo suspirar y dejar que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente camino a su casa.

En el despacho de la Hokage, una vez relatada la fallida misión, Tsunade se hallaba pensativa, rebuscando en su mente algun recuerdo de alguna técnica que tuviera efectos parecidos, pero parecía no dar resultado.

- Chicos… viendo el resultado de esta misión, creo que es inútil repetirla

- Demo, Tsunade-sama…

- Kiba! – el chico se calló ante el mandato de la Hokage – he dicho que es inutil repetirla pues daría idénticos resultados, pero no he dicho que abandonemos la búsqueda. – una sonrisa de alivio se plasmó en los rostros de los shinobis – buscaré en libros, preguntare a la gente, mandare emisarios a las aldeas amigas… haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para proseguir con la busqueda de Naruto… hasta que tenga algo en claro os pido paciencia

- Hai, Tsunade-sama! – los cuatro shinobis se cuadraron y realizaron una respetuosa reverencia al mismo tiempo – Con su permiso

- Adelante.

Los chicos salieron del despacho algo mas animados por las palabras de la Hokage, pero la decepción de no encontrar a su compañero y amigo estaba ahí… se dirigieron cada uno a sus casas, dispuestos a investigar tambien por su cuenta, preguntando a la gente de confianza y buscando hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario.

Por su parte, nuestro ninja rubio prosige su entrenamiento con Itachi. En estos momentos, se encuentra finalizando una sesión que Itachi le había puesto por la tarde. Tras ver sus progresos en los primeros días, el Uchiha había decidido aumentar el tiempo de entrenamiento. Naruto se encontraba en el claro, con los ojos rojos símbolo de que el Kyuubi estaba presente en su ser, con una cola de rojizo chakra emergiendo desde su espalda, mientras que su cuerpo estaba inmerso en ese chakra demoníaco, formando poco a poco la forma del zorro de nueve colas. Naruto controlaba bien hasta que se formaba la segunda y tercera cola, pero a partir de la cuarta perdía la noción de su ser. Así que, tal y como estaba ahora, todavía tenía consciencia de sus actos.

- Naruto-kun… la finalidad de este entrenamiento es que hagas el chakra de Kyuubi tuyo… que lo metabolices y lo hagas formar parte del tuyo. Así no se escapará de tu cuerpo revelando que llevas en las entrañas al zorro demoníaco. Ahí es donde entra en juego el canal de conexión del que te hablé hace tiempo, lo recuerdas?

- Hai, Itachi-sama – Naruto cerró los ojos e Itachi percibió como el rojizo chakra comenzaba a remitir y la cola comenzaba a desaparecer. Antes de que acabara por completo de volver a su cuerpo, Naruto cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente – Ah…ah…ah… esto es mas dificil de lo que creía…

- Permiteme felicitarte, Naruto-kun. Has avanzado mucho en relativamente poco tiempo. Aunque esto puede deberse, en parte, a tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama – Naruto levantó sus azules orbes para observar la imponente figura de su ahora sensei – Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Puedes retirarte a descansar

- Hai – el rubio se levantó y realizó una respetuosa reverencia – Que descanse, Itachi-sama

- Igualmente

El Uchiha veía como el rubio salía de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto. La actitud de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora era un chico callado, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes e Itachi solo le veía sonreir cuando estaba en compañía de su amigo Koji. Es cierto que al principio eso le pareció una trampa para que se confiara y, en un descuido escapar… pero con Naruto comprobó que no era así. Estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, entregandose al entrenamiento al doscientos por cien y tratandole de una manera muy respetuosa. Itachi ya podía dejar que anduviera por las instalaciones sin tener que estar preocupado de si se escaparía o no, ya que solo se dedicaba a andar por los corredores, aprendiendose su nuevo hogar para no perderse. Durante las comidas solo hablaba con el y con Deidara, los dos Akatsuki que mas conocía. El Uchiha se daba cuenta del enorme sacrificio que para Naruto signigicaba estar ahí con ellos… y admiraba secretamente a Naruto por atreverse a darlo todo, hasta su libertad, por las personas que mas quería. Salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto.

Naruto sentía el agua tibia recorrer su cansado cuerpo, arrastrando el sudor y la suciedad acumulada de su piel tostada. Salió, se puso un pijama y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, soltando un suspiro como una catedral. Sus zafiros ya no brillaban con la alegría de antes… echaba de menos a toda su gente: Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Obaa-chan, sus compañeros… y a Hinata. Un ultimo pensamiento recorrió su mente antes de caer rendido por el cansancio "Espero que todo esto esté valiendo la pena".

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aki el capi... Espero que me sigan leyendo y disculpen la tardanza... Ahora a responder reviews con cariño xD**

**Shaman:** Olaaa!! Que bueno que te pudiste pasar a leerla... aunque ahora tenga menos tiempo TT.TT. Pero acabarla la acabaré como que me llamo Rafi. Un gusto en tenerte por aki y gracias por el coment. Te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**Isa:** Aaaaaaamix!! Por fin lo pude terminar... tu eres testigo de mi falta de tiempo debido a las practicas... y ahora que voy a empezar a trabajar menos voy a tener TT.TT. Jooooo... pero bueno, lo importante es que te guste y yasta xD. Gracias por tu coment, como de costumbre, y te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**Artemis Entreri:** Olaaa!! Hummm, no habia pensado en eso... pero ya me inventare algunas maldades para Kyubi-Naru... Kukuku... aunque... me va a dar pena hacer sufrir a mi rubito... snifff... Bueno, muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**StarFive: **Olaaa amiiix!! Pues sip, esta historia no es tan alegre y romantica como las mias de antes... es bueno cambiar de registro, ne? Que pena q no coincidamos casi por msn, porq me gusta muxo ablar contigo... Bueno, gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**MegumiMinami310:** Olaa!! Me agrada leer que te esta gustando, eso es una alegria para la escritora jijijiji... Espero que la espera no haya hecho que desistas de leer el final del fic, ya que lo has empezado... Bueno, grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**Kiddo Akira-dono:** Olaaa!! Pues he pensado q Naruto no lleve bandana... ya explicare en la historia porque... asi q tienes q leerla jejejejeje... Bueno Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Estoy viiivaaaa!! Perdonenme por este retraso de varios meses, pero con el trabajo no he podido continuar seguido. Gracias a dios ahora dispondre de algo mas de tiempo libre, así que espero poder sacar el siguiente mas rápido que este. Sin nada mas que decirles, solo espero que disfruten del capi, que me quedó algo larguito XD**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El tiempo… pasa lenta e inexorablemente para todo ser vivo. En la aldea de Konohagakure ya habían pasado varios años, lentamente para unos y rápidamente para otros, desde que el revoltoso Uzumaki Naruto desapareciera misteriosamente de su aldea natal. La vida seguía su curso sin el; mientras que unos se veían la mar de contentos, había otros que no se veían nada felices. Lo cierto es que los amigos y conocidos del joven rubio no habían parado de buscarle incansablemente por mar y tierra, usando todos los recursos a su alcance, preguntando a cada persona de cada aldea… pero los resultados fueron infructuosos, ya que parecía que al rubio shinobi se lo había tragado la tierra.

Godaime Hokage leía en su despacho el último informe que había llegado a sus manos sobre la poderosa organización Akatsuki. Se decía que habían reclutado un nuevo miembro, el más poderoso que se haya visto jamás… Tsunade rezaba para que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Mientras tanto, una joven jounin tomaba un pequeño descanso en su viaje de vuelta al hogar tras su última misión, deteniéndose en una casa de té a la vera del camino. A lo largo y ancho de los caminos que conectan las cinco naciones ninja se encontraban puestos como estos, lugares en los que los cansados viajeros, ya fueran shinobis o civiles, podían reponer fuerzas antes de continuar camino. La joven se sienta en la única mesa libre y ordena su pedido. Se dispone a disfrutar de la caliente infusión cuando una conversación que tenía lugar en la mesa de atrás capta toda su atención.

- Oye, te has enterado de lo de esa aldea?

- Aldea? Cual aldea?

- Una pequeña población un tanto perdida en las montañas. Dicen que ha sido el último objetivo de los Akatsuki – al oír el nombre de la organización, toda la atención de la chica se centró en la conversación.

- En serio? Y por que?

- Al parecer escondían un valioso pergamino que muy pocos saben que contiene…

- De veras?

- Hai. Mandaron al nuevo miembro a robar ese pergamino… ese tío es temible…

- Todos son temibles, así que no veo lo que tiene de nuevo…

- Un amigo mío estuvo allí y lo vio todo. Ese nuevo Akatsuki va enfundado en una capa negra con nubes rojas, como todos los Akatsuki… pero en vez del sombrero que siempre llevan, él va encapuchado, para que no se le vea el rostro… pero mi amigo alcanzó a vislumbrarle la cara. Tiene ojos rojos como los de un demonio y me dijo que hasta sus rasgos se asemejan a los de una bestia, con unos colmillos que le sobresalen un poco de los labios… Por lo que me dijo parece ser bastante joven…

- Y si tan temible es… y es verdad todo lo que me has dicho… Por que tu amigo le ha visto el rostro y ha vivido para contarlo? No será que me estás tomando el pelo?

- Que no, en serio que te digo la verdad! Este tipo parece ser diferente a los otros Akatsuki… según he oído, ya ha estado presente en otros actos de la organización, y no ha matado a nadie a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario…

- No se yo si creerte…

- Cree lo que quieras, pero no me gustaría encontrármelo…

- No dices que no mata si no es absolutamente necesario? En que quedamos?

- Por si las moscas…

Unos ojos nacarados estaban abiertos de par en par, la taza de te a medio camino de sus labios, entre sus temblorosas manos… no… no… no podía ser… era demasiada casualidad… Hyuuga Hinata dejó la taza olvidada sobre la mesa y se apresuró a retomar su camino lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran. Tsunade-sama debía saber de esa conversación.

Un joven rubio despierta perezosamente en su cama con dosel, estirándose cual gatito. Coge una muda de ropa y se va al baño a darse una refrescante ducha para acabar de espabilarse. Una vez debajo de la regadera alza la cabeza, permitiendo que las gotas de agua acaricien su tostada piel, resbalando lentamente… Una vez relajado y bien despierto se viste y se dirige al comedor para desayunar con sus compañeros. En cuanto Deidara ve a Naruto entrar por la puerta, va a recibirle y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, lo conduce a su silla, entre Itachi y el amigo de las explosiones.

- Enhorabuena, Naruto-kun. Ya me enteré del exitazo de tu última misión…

- Arigatou, Deidara-san, pero no fue para tanto…

- Robar un pergamino de la aldea más fortificada del país del rayo sin matar a nadie es todo un logro. Y no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho ya, mocoso… - lo agarró del cuello, pillándolo desprevenido y alborotándole los rubios cabellos – quítame el san, que me hace parecer mas viejo! – lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa en Naruto.

- Y yo no se por que sigues insistiendo, Deidara, si sabes de sobra que no lo va a hacer… ne, Naruto-kun?

- Hai, Itachi-sama

- Hm – Deidara soltó a Naruto con un mohín y se acomodó en su asiento, mientras que el rubio e Itachi hacían lo mismo.

Mientras desayunaba echaba un vistazo a la mesa, observando dos huecos vacíos enfrente de él. Todavía recordaba como se recibió la noticia en la organización.

FLASHBACK

Era un día rutinario en Akatsuki y Naruto salía de su cuarto para ir a cenar al comedor cuando vio a mucha gente andar apresuradamente en una misma dirección. Decidió parar a uno de los que corría para ver si se enteraba de algo.

- Disculpa…

- Si?

- Que es lo que pasa que vais todos tan apurados?

- No lo se… parece que se nos ha convocado a todos en la sala de reuniones, así que creo que tu también deberías venir.

- Yo?

- Hai. Vas a formar parte de los miembros activos de la organización, no? Pues creo que te convendría ir.

- Está bien, pero no se donde está…

- Ven, yo te digo

- OK. Arigatou

Juntos se dirigieron a la abarrotada sala de reuniones donde no cabía un alfiler. Los "miembros activos", como los llamó el chico que acompañó a Naruto, se encontraban todos frente a la multitud, subidos en un gran estrado y en perfecta alineación, detrás de un micrófono situado en el centro de la tarima. El jefe de Akatsuki se adelantó y la sala guardó silencio al instante.

- Hermanos, tengo que comunicaros una mala noticia… dos de nuestros compañeros, Hidan y Kakuzu, han muerto – se alzó un revuelo de voces y gritos y Naruto pudo distinguir frases como "¿Cómo ha sido?" "¿En serio?" "¿Quién lo ha hecho?" y frases por el estilo. El jefe levantó la mano y se volvió a hacer el silencio – Iban en busca de uno de los jinchuurikis cuando se toparon con un grupo de shinobis de Konoha – el corazón de Naruto se encogió de repente – Por lo que Zetsu me ha contado, ellos tampoco salieron indemnes… un jounin de la Hoja murió en la batalla. Nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Sandaime Hokage!

Todo el mundo vitoreó, ya que al menos un importante jounin de la hoja había caído… todos menos Naruto, que sentía un vacío en el estómago. Si Asuma-sensei había muerto, entonces el equipo de Shikamaru… no podía seguir escuchando, así que se escabulló de la sala, echando a correr por el primer pasillo que pilló. Después de un rato de correr y cuando se hubo calmado se dio cuenta de una cosa… no sabía donde estaba. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró, siendo recibido por una suave brisa. Se supone que en las cuevas no hay brisa a menos que… Intrigado y sacando a relucir su personalidad curiosa por naturaleza, se internó en el oscuro pasadizo. Después de unos minutos de caminata se encontró con unas escaleras ascendentes. Las subió y, conforme iba subiendo, la brisa era más notoria. Cuando rebasó una curva del camino tuvo que cerrar los ojos bruscamente. Se encontraba en una terraza natural de piedra, formada en la montaña por efecto del clima y las lluvias. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luz del sol abrió los ojos y los elevó al cielo azul. Lágrimas de pena, de rabia, de tristeza recorrieron su moreno rostro, yendo a parar al suelo tras precipitarse desde su barbilla. Lágrimas incontenibles de pena y tristeza por Asuma-sensei, al que conoció poco pero al que apreciaba al igual que al resto de profesores (con la excepción de Kakashi e Iruka, a los que quería como si fueran de su familia). También sentía pena por Shikamaru y su equipo, ya que querían al hijo de Sandaime como Naruto quería a Kakashi, al ser su sensei y compañero de equipo durante tanto tiempo. No quería ni siquiera pensar que a Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino les hubiera podido pasar algo… se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, observando las nubes tal y como el Nara se pasaba las horas muertas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y del calor del sol que muy pocas veces veía desde que estaba en Akatsuki. Un ruido inesperado le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose los ojos café de Koji encima de el.

- Wah! – pegó un salto y se incorporó – me asustaste!!

- Pensé que estabas dormido… por cierto, como es que conoces este lugar?

- Me perdí y me metí por la primera puerta que encontré… acabando aquí

- Y porqué lloras? – el kitsune solo bajó la cabeza, tristemente – venga, somos amigos, no?

- Hai… el jounin que han matado… es conocido mío. Es el sensei de un grupo de amigos míos en Konoha… si el está muerto… entonces… - estaba a punto de volver a llorar cuando sintió la mano de Koji en su hombro.

- No temas. Tus amigos están vivitos y coleando.

- Y tu como lo sabes? La técnica de Hidan pudo con Asuma-sensei así que Shikamaru, por muy listo que sea…

- Para el carro, Naruto… te fuiste antes de tiempo de la reunión. Pein-sama lo dijo. Un tal Shikamaru mató a Hidan y un tal Kakashi a Kakuzu… así que creo que no tienes que preocuparte por tus amigos.

- Shikamaru… Kakashi-sensei… lo que daría por verlos aunque fuera una sola vez… o aunque fuera de lejos… me gustaría hablarles, explicarles porque me fui así…

- No te deprimas tanto… por lo que me has contado sobre tu vida, creo que es mejor que haya sido así. Al menos los que te conocen saben que no les traicionarías…

- Puede que tengas razón…

- Sip. Y ahora vamos, que te acompaño a tu cuarto.

- Y eso?

- Sabes ir tu solo? – El kitsune negó con la cabeza – Ahhh… si te dejo solo de seguro que te mueres de hambre intentando encontrar el camino.

- Pues sería lo más seguro… jajajajaja

- Jajajaja… hay que ver… a ver si entrenas un poquito el sentido de la orientación, que buena falta te hace

- Ya lo se, ya… Oye, me puedes enseñar todo lo que sepas de la guarida? No tendré sentido de la orientación, pero memoria sip.

- Cada vez que tenga algo de tiempo te llevo a un tour por Akatsuki House, la mansión mas buscada por los caza recompensas. Si eres uno de ellos se te prohíbe la entrada…

- Pfttt jajajajaja – Naruto estaba casi revolcado en el suelo a causa de las bromas de Koji – Arigatou, Koji

- De nada… y ahora vamos, que ya mismo es la hora de la cena

- Haaai!

FIN FLASHBACK

De eso hacía poco mas de 2 años, mas o menos lo que llevaba en Akatsuki, y los huecos dejados por esos dos integrantes no habían sido llenados. En todo ese tiempo, Naruto solo había establecido algún tipo de relación con 3 personas: Koji, Deidara e Itachi. Koji y el eran los únicos chicos de la misma edad en toda la organización, siendo los miembros más jóvenes. Se habían caído bien desde un primer momento, aprovechando cada rato libre que tenían ambos para ir a recorrer su "hogar", mientras se contaban cosas de sus vidas anteriores, imaginaban su futuro y, de paso, hacían alguna que otra travesura. Con él era con el único que, si alguien que lo conocía le hubiera visto, hubiera reconocido al antiguo Naruto, aquél chiquito que hacía pintadas en los rostros de piedra de los Hokage como una manera de llamar la atención.

El siguiente en conseguir un acercamiento con el rubio fue Deidara, ese personaje amigo y adorador de las explosiones y el arte efímero. Era un poco loco, pero cuando le tratabas podías llegar a cogerle cariño, tal y como Naruto lo hizo, y llegaba a ser hasta amable. Todos los días intentaba entablar conversación con Naruto a la hora de las comidas, siendo ignorado por completo por el joven rubio. Naruto todavía le tenía rencor por lo que le hizo a Gaara y no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente… pero la persistencia del rubio tuvo sus frutos, ya que, a base de insistir y repetirle que fue su trabajo, Naruto acabó aceptando su amistad, ya que no quería estar aislado de los demás por su orgullo y resentimientos. Al final hasta le alegró tenerle como amigo, ya que alguna que otra vez, le había invitado a su cuarto para enseñarle sus obras y experimentos. Naruto guardaba en su habitación dos figuritas de arcilla hechas por Deidara para su cumpleaños: un zorrito y un mapache. Cuando le regaló el primero, una réplica perfecta de un zorro, Naruto lo miró con desconfianza, como temiendo que fuera a explotar en su cara. Deidara soltó una carcajada y le dijo que ese no iba a estallar, que solo era una simple figurita decorativa. El rubito se puso muy contento, ya que nunca había tenido regalos de cumpleaños… con una reverencia y una alegre sonrisa aceptó el regalo y la amistad de Deidara, y desde entonces, el zorrito de arcilla decora una de las mesillas de noche en la recamara de Naruto.

Por último, pero no menos importante, se encontraba Itachi, el último ser sobre el planeta del que Naruto se hubiera pensado amigo. Al principio de estar en Akatsuki no podía ni verle… le culpaba de todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de Sasuke, de que hubiera sido tan infeliz, de que no quisiera nada mas que poder a toda costa… pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, dada la convivencia, de tratarle mas a fondo, se pudo dar cuenta de que el respeto y admiración que le profesaban los demás miembros de Akatsuki se lo tenía bien merecido. Si el jefe de Akatsuki no existiera, Itachi bien podría serlo. Su seriedad impone, así como su porte y mirada fría… dura… Naruto ha llegado a sentir auténtico respeto por su sensei temporal ya que, gracias a él y a su sharingan, ahora podía controlar por completo el chakra del Kyuubi sin temor a transformarse y perder la cordura. Y todo gracias al canal establecido con el zorro demoníaco, que sin el entrenamiento y la dedicación de Itachi no hubiera sido posible. Se encontraba sumido en todos estos recuerdos y pensamientos cuando una voz conocida para el kitsune lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Naruto-kun?

- Si? – se volvió hacia el Uchiha, que era el que le estaba llamando

- Si has terminado de desayunar… porqué no te levantas?

- Oh, gomen, gomen, me ensimismé…

- Que harás hoy?

- Iré a entrenar un poco y luego a comer con Koji

- Normalmente no cenáis?

- Si, pero hoy no puede. Tiene cosas que hacer.

- Hmmm… esta bien

- Con su permiso, Itachi-sama – y con una pequeña reverencia salió del comedor.

Itachi veía salir de la habitación al joven rubio, preguntándose si la relación que pudo haber llevado con su hermano se parecería a la que llevaba con Naruto. Se había jurado no involucrarse demasiado con nadie, nunca, pero ese niño tenía algo que hacía que todo el mundo le cogiera cariño aunque no quisieras. Por eso, y a pesar de la reticencia de Itachi al principio, el rubio había pasado a ser como su protegido. Miraba por el de tal manera que si veía que le iban a adjudicar una misión más peligrosa de lo normal, hablaba con quien fuera para que cambiaran de opinión. Le había costado mucho, muchísimo, aceptar que se preocupaba por Naruto, pero en cierta forma ese niño había despertado algo en su corazón. Por eso, cuando le veía sonreír después de una de sus salidas con Koji a recorrer la guarida, una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, aunque la borraba de inmediato. Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse de que Naruto se fuera a escapar, así que no tenía que encerrarle ni estar todo el tiempo vigilándolo… Bien es cierto que solo compartía con el rubio las comidas, no todas, y las sesiones de entrenamiento, y había algo que no le cuadraba al Uchiha. El Naruto que veía ahora no tenía nada que ver con el que vio cuando fue por primera vez a buscarlo, aparte de que sus facciones se habían vuelto mas adultas y había crecido bastante: sus ojos. No brillaban como antes y pareciera que su estruendosa risa se hubiera apagado para siempre. Solo se parecía a como le recordaba las veces que quedaba con Koji, ya fuera para comer o simplemente para charlar un momento y contarse que tal les había ido el día. Itachi se encontró pensando demasiado en ese rubito desastre, así que, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando todos esos pensamientos a un rincón de su mente, el Uchiha se fue a hacer sus tareas pendientes.

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento, realizando los ejercicios para dominar su naturaleza del chakra que Itachi le enseñó. Gracias al duro, pero eficaz entrenamiento al que le había sometido el Uchiha y a la tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad de Naruto, el rubio ya era capaz de realizar el rasengan Shuriken sin lastimarse el brazo, convirtiéndose en una de sus técnicas favoritas aparte del Kagebunshin y el rasengan propiamente dicho, perfeccionado y preciso hasta tal punto que no tenía nada que ver con el que le enseñó Jiraiya. Después de la agotadora sesión de entrenamiento, Naruto se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes de piedra de la estancia. De pronto, su mente se vio transportada al lugar de su interior donde moraba el Kyuubi… el zorro siempre le llamaba así cuando quería hablar con el. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una vista desgraciadamente familiar para el kitsune: la reja detrás de la cual moraba el zorro demoníaco, protegida con el irrompible, pero muy debilitado aunque aún efectivo, sello de Yondaime Hokage. Un trabajo perfecto del mejor ninja que la Hoja viera jamás. El rojizo chakra comenzó a fluir entre los barrotes, formando la figura del gigantesco zorro. Lo que antes solo formaba la cabeza y las zarpas delanteras del animal, ahora era el cuerpo completo del demonio, exceptuando la punta de una o dos de las colas, signo de que no podía abandonar por completo el recinto. El zorro de nueve colas se sentó frente a su eterna prisión, con sus colas ondeando tras su espalda, su sonrisa sarcástica y su mirada calculadora fija en Naruto.

- Querías algo, Kyuubi?

- **Nada en especial, solo charlar sobre la última misión…**

- … - el silencio del rubio mostraba total escepticismo.

- **Vamos… para que queremos esta conexión especial si no la usamos?**

- Está bien… y de que exactamente quieres charlar?

- **Que frío eres cuando quieres… y yo que pensaba felicitarte…**

- Tu? Felicitarme? – Naruto no se la creía... el zorro demoníaco elogiándole?

- **Si. Estás demostrando una gran entereza ante lo que te ha tocado vivir y has soportado muy bien el duro entrenamiento del Uchiha…**

- Pues… arigatou. Y de cuando acá te preocupas por mi, si puede saberse?

- **Aunque no lo creas, y no te culpo, los demonios también tenemos sentimientos. Me parece admirable todo lo que estás haciendo con tal de que no dañen a tus seres queridos… no muchos hacen algo así… aunque me parece una pérdida total de tiempo, pero bueno… por eso creo que estas experiencias te servirán para conocer el mundo mas allá de tu casa.**

- Si es un mundo donde el asesinato a sangre fría predomine no me interesa conocerlo, gracias…

- **Pero así es como funciona el mundo en el que te encuentras ahora, Naruto. Ahora caigo… ya se por qué me detienes…**

- Por supuesto que te detengo! Aunque esté aislado en una parte de mi propia mente, todavía soy perfectamente consciente de tus instintos asesinos. Y ya tendrías que saberlo de sobra, que hace ya muchos años que vives dentro de mi y creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no me gusta matar innecesariamente…

- **También tienes que tener muy en cuenta que ahora perteneces a la organización mas importante y peligrosa del mundo shinobi… que harás si te descubren y, a través de ti, llegan a ellos?**

- Por eso querías matar a ese pobre tipo?

- **"Ese pobre tipo" te vio la cara…**

- No me conoce. Además solo me vislumbro algo…

- **Pero te vio y le puede contar a alguien que te conozca o lo pueden escuchar hablando de ti.**

- No me vas a convencer con ningún argumento. Es que no viste la cara de terror que tenía?

- **Si… y me encanta kukuku!**

- Ya está bueno, esta platica se acaba aquí!!

Naruto cerró sus ojos y de nuevo se encontró en la zona de entrenamiento. Miró al techo, por donde se veía el cielo claro, y comprobó que había estado hablando con el demonio mas tiempo del que había pensado, así que se apresuró a volver a su habitación si quería asearse para llegar a tiempo a su comida con Koji.

Si de algo le servía la "conexión especial" que mantenía con el Kyuubi, era para escapar del horror que le suponía estar haciendo todas esas misiones en las que alguien inocente podía morir, o incluso en las que alguien tenía que ser asesinado… en esos momentos, Naruto se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, intentando no estar allí… pero siempre estaba consciente de donde estaba y que era lo que estaba haciendo el demonio, hecho que le desesperaba. Por otra parte, también le servía para detener al zorro cuando intentaba hacer de las suyas, ya que sabía cuando el Kyuubi quería matar por matar y cuando se ceñía a las órdenes de la misión. En la última misión que tuvieron, Naruto era el encargado de robar un importante pergamino para la organización. Estaba oculto en un templo, en una aldea perdida en las montañas del país del rayo. Desde su ingreso como miembro activo de Akatsuki, Naruto siempre llevaba una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, para evitar que, si algún día se encontrara con alguien que le conociera, pudiera reconocerle. Pero en la última misión se le resbaló un poco la capucha, dando la casualidad de que un aldeano le vio el rostro un poco de perfil. El Kyuubi, que en ese momento tenía en control, quiso matarlo, con una risa malévola en el rostro, pero Naruto se lo impidió, asumiendo el control, dejando al tipo inconsciente y escapando a toda prisa de allí.

En todo esto y mucho mas pensaba mientras refrescaba su cuerpo luego del intenso esfuerzo físico. Una vez relajado un poco, se vistió y se fue a comer con su amigo Koji. Cuando volvió, con la panza satisfecha y una sonrisa en el rostro, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Poco a poco la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte de tristeza y un hondo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Volvió sus zafiros hacia la mesilla de noche, de las que sacó dos bandanas de Konoha, mirándolas con nostalgia y recordando viejos tiempos…

Se acercaba la hora de cenar y Naruto no aparecía, así que Itachi fue a buscarle a su cuarto, ya que de seguro se había quedado dormido. Tocó la puerta, pero como nadie le contestaba ni le abría, entró sin más preámbulos. Tal y como había supuesto, Itachi se encontró al rubio tendido en la cama, profundamente dormido. Pareciera que sostenía algo entre sus manos… el Uchiha se acercó para comprobar que lo que tan firmemente sostenían las manos de Naruto eran dos bandanas con el símbolo de la Hoja, pero sensiblemente diferentes: una estaba intacta, mientras que la otra tenía el símbolo tachado, que significaba traición. Instintivamente, Itachi se tocó la frente, sobre la que descansaba su bandana de Konoha tachada. Al fijarse en el rostro del rubio, algo tocó el duro corazón del Uchiha… de los ojos cerrados de Naruto se escapaban dos lágrimas, brillantes como perlas. Lentamente, como resistiéndose, Itachi fue acercando sus dedos a la dorada cabellera de Naruto, hasta finalmente posar su mano en la cabeza del rubio. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del dormido Naruto e Itachi, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, retiró rápidamente la mano. Sin llegar a cumplir lo que había ido a hacer, Itachi salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Unos toques en la puerta despertaron al "bello durmiente". Frotándose adorablemente los ojos y, aún adormilado, fue a abrir, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Koji.

- Buenas noches, dormilón!

- Noches?

- Pues claro, que hora te crees tu que es?

- Tan tarde?

- Sip

- Ahhh! Tengo que apurarme, no llego a la cena con los demás!! – Naruto comenzó a correr por la habitación, de un lado para otro, ante un divertido Koji. Cuando oyó risas, Naruto se paró y miró al causante – Que te hace tanta gracia?

- Que estás dormido, chaval! No te has fijado lo que llevo en las manos?

- Eh? – Naruto se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que Koji llevaba una bandeja con dos platos de comida – Una cena… no me dijiste ayer que hoy no podías porque tenías algo que hacer? Por eso hemos comido juntos, no?

- Tu lo has dicho… tenía

- Ya no tienes?

- Nop. Itachi-san vino y me dijo que terminara mas tarde y viniera a traerte la cena.

- Entonces supongo que ahora tienes que volver a tu trabajo, no?

- Eso es lo extraño… cuando le pregunté a que hora tenía que volver, Itachi-san me dio el resto de la noche libre.

- En serio?

- Hai – Naruto guardó silencio, algo muy poco común en el joven rubio y que extrañó sobremanera a Koji – En que piensas que te has quedado como mudo?

- En algo imposible… venga, vamos a comer, que después de la paliza que me he metido entrenando me muero de hambre!

- Pero si has entrenado por la mañana, luego hemos comido y supongo que después te quedarías dormido, ne?

- Jejeje – Naruto se rascaba la nuca graciosamente – Pero es la hora de la cena ya, nop? Pues vamos a comer dattebayo!! – Koji sonrió

- No se hable más – y el moreno destapó la bandeja, mostrando dos humeantes tazones de ramen – Esto es mi forma de felicitarte por el éxito de tu última misión.

- Ahhh – dijo Naruto, aspirando el aroma de su comida favorita – Arigatou Koji!! – y abrazó al moreno – Ittadakimasu!!

- Ittadakimasu!!

Y así ambos muchachos cenaron entre risas y bromas por parte de los dos. Cuando Koji se fue, Naruto se puso el pijama y se tiró boca abajo en la cama. No había parado de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo Koji desde que se pusieran a cenar, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Sabía que era prácticamente imposible que lo que estuviera pensando fuera cierto, pero también era verdad que había una ínfima posibilidad de que si fuera… pudiera ser que Itachi le haya dado la noche libre a Koji para que le hiciera compañía? Es cierto que Naruto le comentó al Uchiha que Koji tenía trabajo esa noche, pero le parecía altamente imposible que Itachi hiciera algo así por alguien, y mucho menos por el. Es cierto que la relación con el Uchiha había mejorado hasta límites insospechados por Naruto si aún estuviera en la aldea, pero tampoco creía que llegara a hacer algo así. Entre vuelta y vuelta a la cabeza, Morfeo lo acogió con cariño entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Weno, pues llegó la hora de los reviews XD. Kiero que sepan que no dejare abandonada la historia, si es lo que alguno estan pensando...**

**Isa:** Amiiiiiixxxx!! Por fin pude terminar este capi y colgarlo despues de muuuuxo tiempo, pero es que sabes que he tenido unas semanas de infarto... bueno, pues nada, q espero que te guste este capi larguito tanto como los demás. Un bexito grande grande!! Xau y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!

**Artemis Entreri:** Wola!! Pues ya ves que akí sigo, al pie del cañón y escribiendo cuando buenamente puedo. Tranquila que no dejare abandonado el fic, asi me cueste hasta el año que viene XD. No me gusta dejar mis historias a medias, así que ten por seguro que la acabaré. Xau y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!

**juansorvolopotter:** Hola y bienvenido al fic!! Me alegro que te esté gustando y espero que este capi te guste igual. Gracias por tu tiempo y te espero en el siguiente también Ja ne!

**StarFive: **Konban Wa amix!! Que pena que no tengas internet, pero bueno, que se le va a acer... Espero que no me hayas abandonado y sigas esperando mis contis, que aunque tarde, llegarán, tenlo por seguro. Bueno, muxas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!

**MegumiMinami310:** Wola!! En serio te pasaste cada día para ver si actualizaba? A eso lo llamo yo fidelidad nn. Muxas gracias por esperar pacientemente mis capis, pero en serio que no puedo sacarlos antes. Eso si, cuando los saco los saco bien XD. Muxas gracias por tu apoyo y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Bueno, pues solo decirles que gracias por esperar tan pacientemente y que el fic continua...**

**Sabaku no Rakna**

**P.D. Tengo un peluxe de Gaara Shippuuden totalmente adorable, con su kanji en la frente sus ojazos aguamarina, el pelito pelirrojo... lo adorooooooooooooooooo XD Xauuu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeeeey!!! Volví!!! No toy muerta ni de viaje ni dejé la historia... Solo he estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo, que no me deja tiempo libre para absolutamente nada TT_TT.. Espero que sepan entender la tardanza, pero les aseguro que el fic sigue hasta que se termine... Creo que como mucho durará 20 capis o asin, pero tampoco es cuestion de alargar la historia hasta que parezca inverosimil... Weno, me dejo de tanta charla y les dejo con el capi ^^**

* * *

El Zorro y la Luna Roja

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

En Konoha la noche comenzaba a cubrirlo todo con un negro manto salpicado de brillantes estrellas, cuando un borrón negro pasó frente a Kotetsu e Izumo, los jounin encargados de la vigilancia de una de las puertas de la aldea, la Norte en particular. Ambos shinobis se quedaron por un momento mirando hacia donde habia desaparecido la figura, sopesando la posibilidad de informar de lo sucedido… Mientras tanto, Tsunade estaba acabando de revisar los ultimos papeles antes de irse a dormir, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió bruscamente, revelando una figura jadeante apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La Hokage adoptó una pose defensiva instintivamente, pero en cuanto la figura alzó el rostro, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, siendo sustituido al instante por un bufido de disgusto acompañado de una expresión de cierto enojo.

- Hyuuga Hinata! Que maneras son esas de irrumpir en mi despacho y a estas horas de la noche? Espero que lo que sea que me tienes que decir sea lo suficientemente urgente como para disculpar el modo… Ademas, no regresabas mañana?

- Lo que tengo que contarle… no puede esperar… Godaime-sama – la chica hablaba entrecortadamente debido al ingente esfuerzo al que habia sometido a su cuerpo para llegar a la aldea en menos de un dia.

- Que es lo que ocurre Hinata? Jamás te habia visto así… - Tsunade estaba realmente interesada en saber que es lo que había puesto a una chica tan tranquila y respetuosa como Hinata en ese estado. La chica recuperó el ritmo normal de respiracion.

- Verá… escuché una platica en un salón de te mientras regresaba… hablaban de un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki y su irrupción en una aldea para robar un pergamino. Dicen que es el mas joven y poderoso que han tenido. Y uno de ellos mencionó que tenía ojos rojos como los de un demonio y rasgos fieros… Tsunade-sama… - la expresión de Hinata era de angustia

- Ah… me lo estaba temiendo… Ahora si me contarás la verdad, Hyuuga Hinata?

- Etto… yo…

- Entiendo que le hayas hecho una promesa y que aun lo ames… pero tambien tienes que comprender que no eres la única que lo quiere. Han pasado años en los que lo hemos buscado sin descanso y, si sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos, quizá lo podamos traer de vuelta.

- En serio? Y no se enojará conmigo cuando se entere que rompí mi promesa?

- Puedes decirle que me enteré de otra manera… al fin y al cabo es la comidilla del pueblo en estos últimos dias…

- … Esta bien… - despues de un suspiro de derrota, Hinata prosiguió; despues de todo no podía ocultarselo por mas tiempo a la jefa de la aldea… - Naruto no se fue por que quisiera… Itachi lo amenazó con reducir la aldea a cenizas si no se unía a Akatsuki. Y ya conoce a Naruto… haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a los que quiere. Ahora ya sabe donde esta Naruto… con Itachi en Akatsuki. – Hinata bajó la cabeza

- Ese baka de Naruto! Si me lo hubiera dicho podríamos haber ideado algun plan, que para eso Shikamaru se pinta solo!

- Sai ya intentó convencerlo, pero dijo que no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie mas por su culpa.

- Con que Sai también…

- Ups… - Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos… habia cometido una indiscreción – Tsunade-sama, onegai…

- Si, si, ya se.. ya me pareció lo suficientemente sospechoso cuando os mandé llamar el dia que Naruto se fue… y Sakura también lo sabía?

- No. Ella lo descubrió la misma noche que Naruto se fue… Tsunade-sama, puedo pedirle un favor?

- Dime

- Mantengame informada de todo lo relacionado con Naruto y, si se llegara a organizar una misión para buscarle, le ruego me permita ir.

- Hinata… - tan solo mirando los nacarados ojos de la muchacha, Tsunade se daba cuenta de que cualquier intento de disuadirla sería en vano. – Está bien, pero quiero que tengas claros los riesgos a los que te expones. Los miembros de Akatsuki son los ninjas mas peligrosos de las cinco naciones y nunca van solos. El compañero de Naruto sera, probablemente, Uchiha Itachi. Sabiendo quienes son y que son capaces de hacer… quieres ir?

- Por supesto. Soy jounin, aparte del tercer miembro mas fuerte del clan Hyuuga. Le aseguro que sabré defenderme.

- No lo dudo, pero solo quería que fueras consciente de a que te estás enfrentando. Ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar, tu cuerpo lo está pidiendo a gritos

- Hai! Con su permiso, Tsuande-sama y… Arigatou gozaimasu – la chica realizó una respetuosa reverencia

- De nada – la Godaime veía salir a la chica Hyuuga de su despacho – Ay Naruto… - Tsunade se dejó caer en su butaca, mirando hacia el estrellado cielo - cuando aprenderas a preocuparte un poco mas por ti y un poco menos por los demás?

Como si supiera que están hablando de el, Naruto abre sus azules orbes, despertando de su sueño y llevando una mano a acariciar el colgante que adorna su moreno cuello. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al recordar como obtuvo tan preciado objeto. Desvelado y sin saber que hacer para conciliar el sueño, Naruto se vistió con algo ligero y salió de la habitacion. Se metió por una puerta que daba a una empinada escalera de caracol y, ni corto ni perezoso, allá que se aventuró. Cuando los peldaños acabaron, Naruto se encontraba en una terraza de roca natural desde la que se podía dominar los alrededores sin que te vieran… la misma terraza de cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Asuma-sensei. Recorrió con la mirada el borde de la terraza, cuando sus ojos se pararon en el centro de la misma: Naruto no estaba solo allá arriba. En el centro de aquél espacio abierto se encontraba un hombre de pie, con la vista fija en las estrellas y sus negros cabellos ondeando en la fresca brisa nocturna, liberados de sus usuales ataduras. Naruto vió en los ojos de Itachi algo que solo una persona hace mucho tiempo pudo ver: sentimientos. Los ojos del Uchiha, negros como la misma noche, expresaban nostalgia, tristeza… El rubio se acercó a Itachi

- No puede dormir, Itachi-san?

- Naruto-kun… como conoces este lugar?

- Es una historia que, si usted quiere, le contare otro dia… pero si, me conozco hasta el ultimo escondrijo de este laberinto… He tenido tiempo de aprendermelo y un buen guia…

- No sabía que nadie mas supiera de este sitio…

- Es que es su lugar secreto? Si lo desea me retiro… - Naruto ya se estaba dirigiendo a la salida cuando la voz de Itachi lo detuvo

- No hace falta que te vayas. Yo soy el que se retira. Buenas noches – y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida

- Buenas noches, Itachi-san – cuando el Uchiha pasaba por su lado, Naruto añadió – también le gusta observar el cielo nocturno? – Itachi paró sus pasos al llegar junto al rubio y le dirige una curiosa mirada

- También?

- Sip. A Sasuke también le gusta mucho. Durante nuestras misiones, cuando le tocaba hacer guardia, se pasaba buena parte de la noche mirando las estrellas… Ya veo de donde lo ha heredado – una minuscula sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios del Uchiha por un momento, para desaparecer con la misma rapidez.

- No te quedes despierto mucho rato. Tienes que estar en plena forma para tu proxima misión

- Hai, Itachi-san. Oyasumi Nasai

- Oyasumi – e Itachi se fue, dejando a Naruto con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Como se nota que son hermanos… Siempre aparentando ser mas duros de lo que en realidad son, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos tras esa pared de fría roca… - se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo, con las manos tras la nuca – No importa, con el tiempo lo descubrire… - y fijó su celeste mirada en las titilantes estrellas – Hinata… me gustaría tanto verte y saber de ti…

Mientras tanto, en Konohagakure, la heredera del clan Hyuuga abría la puerta de su residencia con un cansado suspiro. Avanza hasta el hermoso jardin trasero que posee la mansión Hyuuga y se sienta junto al estanque en el que nadan unas enormes carpas. Levantó sus nacarados orbes al cielo con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: el ferviente deseo de volver a ver al dueño de esos ojos azul cielo que la conquistaron desde el primer momento que los vió. Una mano en su hombro le hace pegar un respingo.

- Hinata-sama? – Hinata se vuelve al escuchar esa voz tan familiar

- Neji-niisan, que susto me diste!

- Podria decir lo mismo… me asomé a la ventana y vi a alguien en el patio, con lo que bajé creyendo que era un ladrón…

- Siempre tan responsable… - Hinata se levanta para encarar a su primo

- Puedo preguntarle que hace aquí? No llegaba mañana?

- Si, lo se… pero me enteré de algo que Tsunade-sama debía saber de inmediato y apuré el paso – y le brindó una cálida y cansada sonrisa. Neji sonrió con ternura

- Algo que tiene que ver con Naruto, verdad? – el silencio de la chica contestó su pregunta – Hinata-sama… aun lo quieres, no es asi?

- Mas de lo que nunca podré amar a nadie. Pero eso no es impedimento para que mi cariño hacia ti sea igual de fuerte.

- Hinata-sama! – un tenue rubor se extendió por las mejillas del chico – que diría su padre si la oyera hablar así?

- Me da igual lo que opine… es mas, me da igual si me deshereda… Me importan un comino las estúpidas reglas de un clan que no me permiten acercarme a los que quiero… Neji-niisan… - la chica le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos – has estado conmigo en todo momento durante años, brindandome tu apoyo y proteccion cuando lo he necesitado. Mas que mi primo te considero mi hermano y eso ni todas las normas del clan Hyuuga lo podrán cambiar

- Hinata-sama… - Neji bajó la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia – Estoy honrado de escuchar esas palabras…

- No quiero que estes honrado… quiero que me demuestres que tambien me aprecias…

- Demo… Hinata-sama…

- Si, ya, la cuestion de Souke y el Bouke… si a mi, que soy la heredera del clan Hyuuga, no me importa… menos te debería de importar a ti… aunque estoy pidiendo imposibles, dado tu carácter… ni me tuteas y eso que somos primos… - la decepción en la voz de la chica hizo decidirse al muchacho Hyuuga.

- Hinata-sama… ta-tambien la quiero… - Neji estaba nervioso, puesto que era la primera vez que hablaba con su prima en esos términos.

- Neji-niisan… - al escuchar su nombre pronunciado tan dulcemente, el joven Hyuuga levantó la cabeza, encontrandose un cariñoso abrazo – Arigatou

- Hi-Hinata-sama! – el pobre Neji estaba nervioso a mas no poder y lucía un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas – alguien podría vernos y se meterá en problemas…

- Solo estoy abrazando a mi primo… Que hay de malo en eso? – y le estrechó mas contra si, con sus brazos rodeando el torso del muchacho – si no me correspondes me sentiré ofendida.

- Ha-Hai – y, tímidamente, los brazos de Neji rodearon a su prima. Sabía que estaba mal, pero lo llevaba deseando tanto tiempo…

- Así es como se sentiría el abrazo de un hermano mayor? – la chica suspiró contra el pecho de Neji.

- No lo se, nunca tuve hermanos… - los brazos del joven acogieron a la chica con mas fuerza y confianza – Por que me agradeció antes?

- Por ser mi apoyo durante todo este tiempo, por tenerme paciencia, por preocuparte por mi… Sin ti a mi lado no se si hubiera podido aguantar todo: la falta de Naruto, la presión por parte de mi padre, las misiones…

- No se preocupe, de seguro hubiera podido… yo se que hubiera podido…

- Ves? – Se separó de su primo – Es por cosas como esas que te agradezco. Me das tu confianza, creyendo en mi… y eso, aunque no parezca nada, es lo que se necesita muchas veces… Gracias otra vez, Neji-niisan – y se aupó un poco para poder besar con cariño la mejilla de su primo.

- De… De nada… - una sonrisita apareció en los labios de Hinata al ver a su primo sonrojado y tan nervioso "De seguro no ha tenido experiencia con las chicas aún…" pensaba la Hyuuga divertida

- A ver si este abrazo no es el ultimo que recibo de ti, ne?

- Hinata-sama, eso es…

- Ya, no quiero oir excusas ni protestas… solo piensa en todo lo que te dije, si?

- Esta bien, pero ahora debería ir a descansar. Es muy tarde, está muy cansada y mañana se tiene que presentar ante su padre

- Haai!! – y sonrió a su primo – Oyasumi, Neji-niisan

- Oyasumi, Hinata-sama

Neji veía a su prima subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, como su cabello ondeaba tras ella para luego perderse cuando dobló la esquina. Estaba atormentado. Y todo por culpa de una petición… no es que se negara a cumplirla, pues lo haría de buen grado… sino por sus preceptos morales y su forma de pensar… decidió irse a su cuarto a tratar de dormir.

Unos días pasaron y en el comedor de Akatsuki, Deidara le contaba el éxito de su ultima misión con Naruto a todo aquél que quisiera escucharlo. Mantenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio mientras sus oyentes, Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu, escuchaban el incesante parloteo del amante de las explosiones.

- De veras, Naruto-kun es increible… nunca hubiera pensado que fuera tan listo…

- Deidara-san, no es para tanto…

- Si lo es. Realizaste una perfecta infiltración en esa aldea para coger ese pergamino. Me dijiste que usara mi arte como distracción para poder colarte sin ser visto y te juro que funcionó a la perfección… además que me divertí mucho con esos ninjas de la hierba, hm…

- Llevamos ya unos cuantos pergaminos robados de aldeas perdidas en medio de montañas, bosques… para que sirven?

- Eso, Naruto-kun… solo lo sabe el jefe… y no creo que nos lo diga, ne?

- Creo que no…

- Lo que no entiendo es porque me dijiste que tratara de contenerme y no matar a nadie… así nos ahorrariamos algun que otro problema…

- Disculpad, pero me tengo que ir – Naruto se zafó del agarre de Deidara y salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos negros

- Pero… que le pasa? He dicho algo malo?

- Deidara… cierra el pico, por favor…

- …hm…

Naruto subió a esa terraza que descubrió un dia y se apoyó en el borde, suspirando audiblemente. No importaba cuanto y de que manera lo intentara… no podía tolerar tener que matar a alguien. Que era un ninja y que algunas veces había que matar a alguien cuando peligra tu vida esta bien… pero matar por matar o por ahorrarse problemas… no lo concebía, simplemente no podia con ello… Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando sintió a alguien pararse a su lado, pues conocía ese chakra a la perfeccion. Uchiha Itachi había subido a ver que le pasaba a su revoltoso compañero.

- Naruto-kun…

- No pasa nada, Itachi-san… no se preocupe, en unos cuantos minutos se me habrá pasado y volvere a ser el mismo de siempre…

- No, Naruto-kun… llevas sin ser el mismo de siempre desde que estas aquí…

- Itachi-san…

- Ya no eres el mismo niño hiperactivo que vi la primera vez que fui a por ti… tus ojos no brillan con el desafío, con el reto… estan apagados

- No… no me hubiera imaginado que se hubiera fijado en eso…

- Hay muchas cosas que no te imaginas de mi… puede que algun dia te las cuente…

- Y por que no ahora?

- No se si es un buen momento…

- He aprendido a base de golpes que el ahora es lo que importa… El pasado quedó atrás, asi que no puedes recuperarlo… y el futuro no lo tienes asegurado, por lo que no puedes saber si mañana seguirás en este mundo… - las palabras de Naruto estaban cargadas de sabiduría a pesar de su corta edad, lo que impresionó a Itachi

- Mañana tenemos una misión… cuando volvamos

- Lo promete?

- Hm…

- Si fuera Deidara-san eso habría sido un si… - la ocurrencia de Naruto hizo sonreir al Uchiha

- Esta bien… pero ahora te toca a ti explicarme porque has salido corriendo de esa manera del comedor… - el semblante de Naruto cambió

- Yo… se que va a sonar idiota pero… no me gusta matar a nadie… la forma en que algunos hablan de matar me parece demasiado frívola y falta de sentimientos… se que no puedo pedir mucho, dado el mundo en el que me ha tocado vivir… pero no concibo la idea de matar por placer, solo en caso de extrema necesidad

- No ha sonado idiota, pero tienes razon… no puedes pedir mas. En el mundo shinobi la moneda solo tiene dos caras: o matas o te matan… la opción que has escogido no es imposible, pero dificulta mucho mas las cosas en una organización como esta. Precisamente como conocía tu carácter te entrene para que establecieras esa conexión con el Kyuubi, para no tener que ser tu quien matara…

- Pero aún asi veo lo que el ve y siento lo que el siente… y no puedo quedarme quieto mientras el disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno! – Naruto levantó la voz e Itachi lo miró reprobatoriamente, con lo que el muchacho se calmó, bajando la voz y la vista – Gomenne…

- Tienes que entender, Naruto-kun, que nosotros estamos en peligro constante todo el tiempo y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos capturen o sepan donde estamos… así que tenemos que silenciarlos.

- Hai… Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar para la misión de mañana… - Naruto se levantó y, cuando estaba de espaldas a Itachi dijo en voz alta – No se olvide de su promesa… mañana cuando volvamos…

- No lo olvidaré – y oyó como los pasos de Naruto se perdían escaleras abajo y suspiro mirando al cielo – No se si esto estará bien o no… pero ya no puedo mas…

Itachi y Naruto estaban frente a Pain al dia siguiente, atentos a las palabras del jefe de Akatsuki para enterarse de los datos de su misión. Naruto había crecido en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, llegandole al hombro al Uchiha. Ambos estaban de pie frente a Pain, firmes y en silencio como siempre que iban a que les asignaran una misión.

- Itachi, quiero que vayas a reforzar las defensas externas de la guarida.

- Algun problema?

- Se han visto ninjas de la Hoja merodeando por los alrededores – y miró a Naruto significativamente, el cual se estremeció – necesitamos reforzar y mejorar las defensas externas con todo lo que tengamos. Naruto-kun, irás como apoyo por si Itachi necesita algo.

- Hai – en la voz no se le notaba el nerviosismo por las palabras de Pain… seguían buscándolo?

- Muy bien, podeis iros.

- Hai – ambos shinobis realizaron una respetuosa reverencia y salieron de la habitación.

- Itachi-san…

- No, Naruto

- Eh? Pero si no le he dicho nada…

- No puedes darte a conocer frente a shinobis enemigos… puede que en el pasado fueran tus amigos… pero ahora las tornas han cambiado…

- Itachi-san… como sabía que era eso lo que estaba pensando?

- … - Itachi no dijo nada mas, asi que Naruto no pudo saber como es que sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante

Recorrieron la guarida hasta salir al exterior. Se calzaron sus sombreros, Naruto la capucha, y se dirigieron a paso veloz hacia donde la kekkai se encontraba. Básicamente era una barrera para detectar la entrada, así podían saber cuando un chakra desconocido penetraba las defensas de la guarida secreta de la organización. La barrera constaba de unos sellos dispuestos en un perimetro determinado, rodeando el macizo montañoso en el que se ocultaba la guarida. Itachi y Naruto fueron sello por sello, renovando el chakra, añadiendole propiedades o renovándo el propio sello si era necesario. De repente, Itachi levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, miró a Naruto seriamente.

- Sucede algo, Itachi-san?

- Se acercan ninjas de la Hoja – Itachi ya encaminaba sus pasos hacia la ubicación de los shinobis de Konoha, cuando el angustiado grito de Naruto le hizo parar y volverse

- Onegai, Itachi-san!!

- Naruto… Tienes que comprenderlo… No podemos dejar que nos descubran…

- Si me deja ir no lo harán – la convicción en las palabras del rubio hicieron dudar a Itachi, que regreso junto a Naruto

- Como harás para que no nos descubran…

- He ideado una estrategia por si un momento como este se presentara, o por si me veía envuelto en algun asunto similar… descuide, ni se enteraran de lo que ha pasado…

- Estás seguro de lo que haces?

- Al doscientos por cien

- Espero que así sea… por que sinó pueden rodar dos cabezas: la tuya por traidor y la mía por dejarte…

- Eso significa… - Itachi asintió, con lo que los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con una infinita gratitud – Arigatou, Itachi-san!! Volveré lo mas rápido que pueda!! – y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde podía sentir chakra en movimiento

- Naruto… Cuando vuelvas, el concepto que tienes de mi dará un giro de 180 grados…

* * *

**Weno, pues hasta aquí llegaron jejeje... en el siguiente habrá lemon, aviso, pero quien haya leido la historia de Inuyasha que publiqué, sabrá como son mis lemon, así que no se preocupen ^^ ahora los reviews...**

**MegumiMinami310:** Wolaa!! Aki sigo al pie del cañón jejeje... algunos pensaran que he dejado el fic, pero la vdd es que no he tenido nada de tiempo... el horario de mi trabajo me kita muuucho tiempo, asi que solo puedo escribir de vez en cuando, pero no me olvido de mi fic ^^ Grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**juansorvolopotter:** Heey!! Volví despues de muuuxo time... pero es que en serio que no tengo tiempo TT_TT... Espero que este capi no se os haga pesado, pero es necesario para la historia... Grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Artemis Entreri:** Hola ^^ Pues claro que continuo... ni se piensen que dejaré abandonada esta historia, con lo bien que me esta quedando... (Inner: modestita la niña ¬¬) Oye, dirás que es mentira... (Inner:...) ^^ Bueno, pues a lo que ibamos... Xiii mi peluchito de Gaara-sama es una monada... con su calabaza, el traje de Shippuuden, esos ojazos aguamarina y su kanji en la frente... kawaiiii!!! Jejeje... Grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**StarFive:** Amiiiix!!! No te conectas TT_TT asi no se puede hablar jooooooo... Sniff... Weno, pues nada... esperaremos a que te conectes para poder hablar ^^... Respecto a tu comentario... hmmm no se... de veras que describo demasiado?? Es que sino me da la impresion como de que no se va a entender la situación... Intentaré no hacerlo tanto la proxima vez, ne? ^^ Grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Ja ne!!

**Isa:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiix!!! Sin vernos... Sin internet... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Cuando te vea te voy a estrujar en un abrazo fuerte fuerte!!! Jijijij ^^ Bueno, pues nada, solo decirte que eres testigo de mi falta de tiempo y que por fin esta aki la ansiada conti jejejejeje... Muchas grax por tu coment y te espero cuando puedas n_nU Ja ne!!

Sabaku no Rakna


	16. Chapter 16

**Volvíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! A los que me dieron por muerta... aki estoy vivita y coleando ^^ XDDDDD... A los que me olvidaron... Buaaaaaa... Naaa es broma XD... es que este capi me dio algo de trabajo por el... ejem... lemon... ya se que a algunos no les gusta que meta lemon en esta historia tan bonita que me esta quedando (¬¬ modestita la niña...) tu calla que hace ya que no salias ¬¬... bueno, solo decirles que, los que han leido otras historias mias ya saben como son mis lemons ^^ Sin mas os dejo con el capi... Enjoy!!**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Naruto se alejaba de Itachi a toda prisa, guiado por la débil percepción de chakra que lograba captar. "Maldición, porqué no seré mejor captando chakra". El corazón le latía a mil por hora con el solo pensamiento de que podría ver a gente de la Hoja. Detuvo su alocada carrera en cuanto estuvo totalmente seguro de que, en algún punto delante de el, se encontraba el chakra que había estado siguiendo, perteneciente a un grupo no muy numeroso de ninjas. Como medida preventiva había ocultado su presencia desde que se alejara del Uchiha, así que no creía que lo descubrieran. Creó un clon y, transformándolo en un pájaro, lo mando a inspeccionar la zona. Naruto cerró los ojos, viendo lo que veía su clon pájaro. Al cabo de un rato los abrió, deshizo el clon y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se plasmó en su moreno rostro. Rápidamente dio rienda suelta al plan del que le hablara a Itachi momentos antes y, mientras se dirigía al encuentro del grupo, comenzó a ejecutarlo.

Un grupo de ninjas de la Hoja atravesaban un frondoso bosque. Godaime Hokage los había mandado en misión de reconocimiento debido a unos rumores que habían traído consigo viajeros y comerciantes a la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Dichos rumores hablaban de actividad sospechosa en esa zona, gente que entraba y salía del bosque cuando no había ninguna casa, choza o refugio conocido… A la cabeza del grupo se encontraba la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Hinata iba de misión en misión, buscando pistas sobre Akatsuki y su mas reciente miembro, esperando encontrar alguna pista que le indicara donde se encontraba su rubio tormento. Un movimiento repentino de unos arbustos hizo detenerse a la joven Hyuuga y, con un movimiento de la mano, sus acompañantes se detuvieron también.

- Ha visto algo, Hyuuga taicho?

- Me parece que ahí hay algo… o alguien. Chicos, en posición.

- Hai!

El grupo formó un círculo en el que sus brazos estaban en contacto con los de otros miembros del grupo, y los ojos de todos ellos comenzaron a escrutar la espesura del bosque, encabezados por el Byakugan de Hinata. Antes de que la chica pudiera percatarse de algo, un sonido de algo rodando atrajo la atención del grupo, intentando identificar de donde procedía. A uno de ellos le da por girar la cabeza y ve, en el centro justo del círculo, una pequeña esfera negra. Al grito de "Bomba de Humo!" la pequeña esfera explota, llenando la quietud del bosque de gritos, toses y mucho humo. El artefacto cumple las expectativas de quien lo lanzó: deshacer el grupo. Una serie de figuras silenciosas rodea al desorganizado equipo. Hinata ve una sombra delante suyo y, kunai en mano, se prepara para el ataque… cuando un brillo verde a la altura del cuello atrae su atención y frena su ataque. Los gritos de sus compañeros la devuelven a la refriega.

- Es Akatsuki!

- Hyuuga taicho, vamos tras ellos!

- Chicos, esp… - pero una mano le tapa la boca y, cubriéndole la cabeza con una capucha, la saca de la nube de humo y desaparece con ella hacia el interior del bosque.

Naruto se acerca sigilosamente al grupo de ninjas de Konoha. Con una habilidad sorprendente, unos cuantos clones aparecen a su lado, pero no de la manera normal: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi… algunos Akatsuki aparecieron junto a el. Por supuesto no son los originales, solo una pequeña distracción. Cerró los ojos y les dio órdenes. Desaparecieron a modo de respuesta. El siguiente paso de su plan era esquivar el Byakugan de Hinata. Lo consideraba algo imposible, dado el alto rango de visión que los usuarios del Byakugan adquirían al activarlo, pero pensó que podía hacer algo antes de que lo activara o se diera cuenta de algo. Una vez decidido todo, el plan comenzaba. Naruto tiró una bomba de humo al centro del grupo que se había formado. Cuando la bomba estalló y el compacto grupo se hubo disuelto un poco, Naruto se acercó a Hinata. La veía con un kunai en la mano, el Byakugan activado y una mirada desafiante. De repente su mirada cambió y bajó el kunai. Los gritos de los compañeros de la Hyuuga fueron como el detonante para que Naruto actuara. Envuelto en su capucha, se acercó a Hinata y le tapó la boca con la mano para que no gritara. Le cubrió la cabeza y, cargándola sobre su hombro, se internó en el bosque.

Hyuuga Hinata no tenía miedo. Cualquiera lo hubiera tenido si un desconocido que supuestamente pertenece a la banda de criminales mas buscada del mundo ninja te lleva con el… pero Hinata no tenía miedo. La manera de llevarla, para nada brusca, era un signo positivo, pero si lo que había visto era lo que creía haber visto… entonces era la chica mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Siguieron por el bosque un poco mas, hasta que, de repente, su portador se detuvo. Con delicadeza la bajó de su hombro y la sentó en el suelo, sobre una suave capa de hojas caídas. Cuando la mano de su captor se cerró en torno a su capucha para sacársela, el corazón de la Hyuuga se aceleró, deseosa de saber si estaba en lo cierto…

Naruto no estaba seguro de que Hinata no supiera por donde iban, puesto que tenía un gran sentido de la orientación, asi que dio unas cuantas vueltas a propósito para que no supiera donde estaba. Cuando llegó a un lugar suficientemente apartado y silencioso, la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Con una mano temblorosa, aferró la capucha que le tapaba la cabeza, sacándosela con cuidado. Ahí estaba el rostro que había ocupado su mente durante todos esos años…

Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando con ansiedad pero también con miedo. Tenía miedo de que, al abrirlos, no fuera lo que ella había imaginado, llevándose una gran decepción. Al final decidió abrirlos. Al hacerlo se encontró con las piernas de su captor, envueltas en el típico pantalón de los Akatsuki. Subió la vista, observando la capa negra con nubes rojas que distinguía a los de la banda, para acabar su recorrido en el rostro del muchacho. No veía nada, ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha… pero lo que si veía era el brillo verde que había captado su atención minutos antes. Se levantó, se acercó con pasos temblorosos hasta el torso del Akatsuki y extendió una mano para coger el colgante. Al examinarlo mas de cerca, las lágrimas comenzaron a barrer su rostro, y unos brazos la rodearon con amor.

- Na… Naruto… - la muchacha rodeaba al Akatsuki con ambos brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, haciendo que la capucha resbalara hacia atrás, dejando visible los rubios cabellos y el rostro del kitsune.

- Hinata – la voz del rubio se oía emocionada – No sabes cuanto he soñado con volverte a ver – Naruto estrechaba fuertemente a la Hyuuga

- Naruto… - Hinata se separó lo suficiente para verle el rostro al kitsune, encontrándose con el rostro de un hombre joven extremadamente apuesto. – Te echo de menos…

- Yo también – y acercándose al rostro de la muchacha, besó con ternura sus labios – Mmm sabes mejor de lo que recordaba.

- Na-Naruto – Hinata se sonrojó, pero al cabo de un minuto, se acordó de algo… - Naruto… que les pasará a mis hombres?

- No te preocupes… estarán dormidos por un buen tiempo y cuando se despierten no recordarán nada

- Y eso?

- Es una nueva droga que Sasori, uno de los que atacaron a Gaara, estaba creando cuando lo mataron. Los científicos de Akatsuki la han terminado y funciona… es buena cuando quieres que la gente olvide habernos visto… - y formó una sonrisa amarga. A Hinata no se le pasó el plural…

- Mereció la pena todo tu sacrificio? – la Hyuuga acariciaba el rostro de Naruto – El estar lejos de los que quieres y que te quieren?

- Ha habido algún ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea?

- No…

- Entonces ha merecido la pena… Además, Itachi-san no es como lo imaginaba… me ha enseñado muchas cosas y ahora controlo del todo el poder del Kyuubi…

- Todos tus amigos te extrañan… Iruka-sensei parece no ser el mismo de siempre… se le nota que te quiere mucho, al igual que Kakashi-sensei… y yo… si por mi fuera me iría ahora mismo contigo

- No, Hinata… - le acarició el rostro – Quiero que sigas recordándome como cuando vivía en la Hoja…

- Y yo quiero llevarme otro recuerdo mas… - Hinata bajaba el rostro, toda sonrojada

- Y cual es ese recuerdo?

- El de tus besos – besó levemente los labios del rubio – el de tus caricias – le acarició el rostro hasta bajar a su pecho – el ser uno contigo…

- Hinata… no te voy a mentir al decirte que deseo hacerte mi mujer… pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para…

- Shhh – le puso un dedo en los labios – podemos hacer el lugar y el momento con nuestro amor… - y volvió a besarle, esta vez un poco mas largo

- Hinata…

Naruto sabía que tenía que volver con Itachi, pero la emoción de ver a Hinata y los sentimientos tanto tiempo contenidos le ganaron la partida. Con un brazo mantenía el cuerpo de la muchacha apretado contra el suyo, mientras que el otro se deslizaba por la espalda para acabar en la nuca de Hinata. La besó con intensidad, dejando salir lo que había estado latente desde que se fue de la Hoja, con el recuerdo del último beso de la chica en sus labios. Ella, por su parte, recorría los brazos del rubio con sus manos hasta acabar en el cuello, donde desabrochó la capa de Akatsuki, dejándola caer tras Naruto.

Muy pronto los besos dejaron paso también a las caricias, haciendo que las manos de ambos se colaran bajo las ropas del otro, buscando el contacto de la tibia piel bajo sus dedos. Hinata, sin dejar un segundo los labios de Naruto, le iba levantando la camiseta, acariciando de paso la tostada piel del rubio, haciendo que le dieran escalofríos al kitsune. Separaron un momento sus bocas para que Naruto se quitara de una vez la ropa que le cubría el torso, y el también aprovechó para sacar la parte de arriba del uniforme de Hinata. Naruto se volvió un momento, dejando a la chica momentáneamente desconcertada pero, cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió: el rubio estaba extendiendo la capa de Akatsuki a modo de lecho. Antes de que se volviera, Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le abrazó por detrás, juntando las manos en su pecho. Recorría de arriba a abajo el torso del rubio con sus manos, memorizándolo, grabándolo en su piel, mientras llenaba de besos la espalda y hombros del chico.

Naruto se volvió, cazando los labios de Hinata y llevándola entre el beso hasta lo que había preparado. No era ni mucho menos lo que el esperaba de su primera vez con Hinata, pero le bastaba saber que ambos se amaban tan intensamente… la tumbó sobre la capa y se quedó observándola. Los ojos brillantes, mirándolo solo a el… las mejillas sonrosadas, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente debido a la respiración entrecortada… Hinata se había vuelto toda una mujer… una bella y sensual mujer. Se tumbó sobre ella, apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cuerpo para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, y le habló, con sus labios rozando los de la chica.

- Te ves realmente hermosa, Hinata…

- Tu también eres hermoso… - alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro – tanto por fuera… como por dentro. – se le abrazó al cuello, susurrándole al oído – Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad

- Tu eres mi sueño…

Y volviéndola a besar, aprovechó para desabrocharle el sujetador, dejando libres los blancos pechos de Hinata. La chica deshizo la presa del cuello de su amante para que el sujetador cayera a su lado. Los besos de Naruto se desplazaron de los labios por la mandíbula hasta llegar al hueco debajo de la oreja, donde comienza el cuello. Cuando sus labios se posaron en ese lugar, un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de la Hyuuga. Queriendo oír mas, Naruto volvió a besar ese lugar, consiguiendo su objetivo y excitándose mas por la manera en que el gemido de la chica llegó a su oído. La tumbó y sus labios recorrieron su cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus costados. Cuando llegó al borde del pantalón dudó un momento, mirando a Hinata a los ojos… pero la duda se le quitó cuando vio esos dulces ojos nublados por el deseo… el mismo deseo que lo consumía a el, así que, lentamente, mientras volvía a su tarea de cubrir de besos a la muchacha, bajaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, desechándolos en cuanto estuvieron fuera del cuerpo de la chica.

Los labios de Naruto llegaron a los pechos de Hinata. Juguetonamente, lamió uno de los pezones, escuchando mas tímidos gemidos por parte de la chica. Mientras su boca estaba la mar de entretenida en los pechos de Hinata, sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo, bajando por los costados hasta llegar a las caderas. La espalda de la chica se arqueaba levemente, haciendo que sus piernas rozaran su inflamada entrepierna, pero Naruto no quería apresurarse. Sus labios dejaron los pezones para ir bajando por el abdomen de Hinata hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde metió la lengua, obteniendo una risita por parte de la chica. El miembro de Naruto no aguantaba mas, así que se separó un momento de Hinata para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando los dos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Hinata se quedó extasiada ante la visión de Naruto completamente desnudo, con esos musculos trabajados, la piel tostada, y esos ojos cielo que la miraban con deseo, pero también con el mas puro y profundo de los amores. Volvió a su posición sobre ella y le habló en susurros excitados.

- Hinata, voy a prepararte… no deseo hacerte daño, ya que es tu primera vez…

- Bien…

- Si te duele me avisas, ne?

- Tranquilo – le acarició el rostro con una mano, mientras cogía la otra y la guiaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar al bajo vientre – es lo que deseo, así que seguro que estaré bien…

Con un asentimiento, Naruto bajó la mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de Hinata, algo húmeda gracias a los juegos del rubio. Mientras los dedos de Naruto se colaban en esa cavidad virgen, sus labios se deleitaban con el cuello de la chica que tan sensible había demostrado ser, sacando mas gemidos, estos mas fuertes debido a la doble estimulación. Introdujo un dedo, obteniendo un gemido de lo mas excitante de labios de Hinata… los gemidos se intensificaron cuando fueron dos y tres los dedos que se movían dentro de la Hyuuga. Cuando sintió las caderas de la chica contra su mano supo que estaba lista. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, levantándole algo la cadera para tener un mejor acceso. De una estocada la penetró, haciendo que casi gritara, mezcla del dolor y del placer. Las paredes internas apretaban el miembro del rubio, haciendo que usara su autocontrol para no comenzar el vaivén. Se movió lentamente, escuchando los leves gemidos de Hinata. El ritmo comenzó a ir a mayor, siendo las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas. Se tumbó sobre ella para poder besarla, resultando las penetraciones mas profundas y placenteras para ambos. Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello, arañándole la espalda del placer que sentía en esos momentos. Naruto escuchaba los gemidos de la chica en su oído, haciendo que se encendiera mas y aumentara el ritmo. Sintió las contracciones del orgasmo en Hinata, aprisionando su miembro y, con un prolongado gemido, ambos llegaron al climax.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre Hinata, intentando que su respiración se regulara, sintiendo los brazos de la chica acariciarle la espalda. Salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Hinata se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio, dejando que los brazos de Morfeo la acunaran entre los brazos de su amado. El rubio se quedó así un rato, intentando retrasar la partida lo mas posible…

Naruto se levantó al cabo de un rato, intentando no despertar a Hinata, ya que no sabría si podría volver a decirle adiós. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y, cuando estuvo listo, se arrodilló junto a la chica. Se veía hermosa durmiendo, con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas todavía arreboladas. La tapó como pudo con la capa sobre la que estaba tumbada y le acarició el rostro, suavemente, con ternura… se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó el colgante que le diera Tsunade tanto tiempo atrás, depositándolo en una de las manos de la chica. Con un suave beso en los labios, Naruto desapareció.

Hinata despertó cuando una fresca brisa se levantó en el bosque. Extendió el brazo, buscando el calor de Naruto, pero solo encontró el tacto de la hierba. Abrió los ojos, buscando al rubio, pero se encontró sola. Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar los nacarados ojos de la chica, cuando algo en su mano le llamó la atención. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con el cordón del colgante de Naruto. Se lo llevó a los labios, lo besó y se lo puso. Se levantó, se vistió y, dejando la capa de Akatsuki en el suelo, partió a buscar a sus hombres, aún con el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar grabado en su mente… eso sería algo de lo que nunca, por mucho tiempo que pasase, se olvidaría.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aki este capi... se que muchos estaran pensando... y lo que Itachi le iba a contar al rubito??? Tranquilos mis impacientes lectores... para el proximo capi que intentaré sacar antes XD... Ahora mis mas sinceros agradecimientos ^^**

**StarFive:** Yeeeey Amiiiix!! Sip, has sido prime... ains, me ha costado bastante escribir este capi, pero a mi me gusta como va quedando la historia... espero que a ustedes tb ^^... Muchas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoo!! P.D. A ver si podemos hablar mas por msn... se te echa de menos ^^

**juansorvolopotter:** Hi ^^... jejeje te dejo con la intriga para el siguiente capi XD. Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoo!!

**macabre-wolf:** Hi ^^ Bienvenid al fic!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado y me agrada que te guste lo que has leido ^^ Arigatou por el coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoo!!

**Isa:** Aaaaamiiiiix!! Ya lo tienes aquí... procurare que los siguientes esten antes, ne? ^^ Weno, muxas grax por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoo!!

**Laila-chan OwO:** Hi^^ Bienvenida al fic!! Gracias por leerlo, me alegra que te gustara ^^ Gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente. Sayoo!!

**Sabaku no Rakna ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wolaaaa!! Aki otro capi de esta historia que se va encaminando hacia su final... Siempre que escribo historias tengo en mente el inicio y el final... solo tengo que desarrollarlas XD... bueno, no me enrollo mucho y os dejo con el capi, que por cierto, espero que os guste ^^ Una aclaracion: este capi es como una especie de homenaje personal que le hago a uno de los mejores personajes del manga/anime... Uchiha Itachi. Para los que van al dia del manga no supone nada nuevo, pero para los que solo ven el anime puede suponer spoiler... Avisados kedais ^^  
**

* * *

**El Zorro y la Luna Roja**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Uchiha Itachi parecía un poco impaciente, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie, ya que llevaba un buen rato esperando a Naruto y el rubio ni sus luces… cuando el kitsune se apareció entre los árboles. Traía la mirada triste y eso hizo cuestionarse al Uchiha que fue lo que pasó con los ninjas de la Hoja… Naruto llegó a su lado y el moreno se percató de que no traía la capa.

- Naruto… dijiste que los de la Hoja ni se enterarían de lo que había pasado…

- Y lo sigo afirmando…

- Donde está tu capa?

- Esto… - se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado y dudando de si le decía al Uchiha o no donde la había dejado… - no la tengo…

- Eso ya lo veo… donde esta?

- En el bosque

- Ve a buscarla… no podemos dejar ninguna pista

- Ok – sacó un clon y le mando que fuera a por la capa… al poco rato estaba de vuelta, con la prenda en su poder. La depositó en las manos del original y desapareció – Listo, nos vamos?

- Está bien… - comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la guarida, mientras el rubio se colocaba su capa – Por la cara que traes no se diría que te has encontrado con amigos…

- No pasa nada… ya… - pero Itachi le interrumpió

- Ya se te pasará… no?

- Hai – el rubio bajó la cabeza, acostumbrado a la perspicacia de su compañero, cuando algo vino a su memoria - Itachi-san…

- Dime – por el tono, sabía que el rubio tramaba algo

- No crea que me he olvidado de su promesa…

- Promesa? Cual promesa? – Itachi creía saber a que promesa se refería

- Mou! – el rubio infló los cachetes – me prometió que después de la misión de hoy me contaría eso que no pudo o no quiso contarme ayer…

- Ah, eso…

- Es demasiado incómodo para usted?

- Eh? Porque dices eso?

- Cuando se lo he recordado, ha desviado los ojos, cosa que nunca hace… eso es que se siente incómodo, no es así?

- … - el Uchiha estaba impresionado por la capacidad de observación de su rubio compañero – esta noche, después de cenar…

- Haai! – y Naruto se puso los brazos tras la nuca, caminando junto a Itachi de regreso a la base.

Ambos ninjas llegaron a la guarida de Akatsuki y se dirigieron a entregar el informe a Pain. Cuando lo presentaron, tras una respetuosa reverencia, cada cual se fue a hacer sus deberes. Naruto se dedicó a buscar a Koji por todos lados, mientras que Itachi se fue a su habitación. El Uchiha necesitaba tranquilidad para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabia lo que iba a decir… pero no sabía como se lo tomaría Naruto. En verdad ese niño hacía cambiar a todo aquél que estaba a su alrededor con esa inocencia y manera de ser arrolladora; hacia dudar hasta al Uchiha, cuyo imperturbable temperamento de hielo era conocido y temido por todos… Itachi se preocupaba por Naruto igual que lo hiciera con Sasuke, su hermano y único superviviente del clan Uchiha que el mismo masacró. Con un suspiro, se tumbó en la cama y recapituló todo lo que le diría al rubio… ya estaba bueno de callar.

Llegó la noche y Naruto estaba nervioso en su habitación. Después de la cena, dentro de un rato, sabría la auténtica verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi. Se paseaba por toda la habitación, inquieto, imaginándose que es lo que el moreno Akatsuki le contaría. Por fin llegó la hora de la cena y fue al comedor con los demás. Sentado entre Deidara e Itachi, comía en silencio, escuchando las triviales conversaciones de sus ahora compañeros, mirando de reojo a Itachi de vez en cuando. Al moreno Akatsuki no le pasaban desapercibidas esas miradas del rubio y sabia que se moría de ganas de saber algo del hermano de su amigo Sasuke… lo que no sabía era que Naruto ya no pensaba lo mismo de el… y se daría cuenta esa noche.

La cena terminó y todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones… menos dos ninjas, que se fueron a la terraza de piedra en lo alto de la guarida Akatsuki. Naruto no se separaba de Itachi, temeroso de que no cumpliera su promesa y el se quedara sin enterarse de la historia de los Uchiha. Llegaron a cielo abierto e Itachi se apoyó en el borde de la terraza, con los ojos fijos en las estrellas y pensando como empezar. Naruto, respetuoso con el Uchiha, se apoyó también en el borde junto al moreno, pero en silencio, dejándole tiempo. Itachi, con un profundo suspiro, volvió sus oscuros orbes hacia Naruto y empezó su relato.

- Naruto, como seguramente sabrás, el clan Uchiha desapareció cuando yo los maté a todos con mis propias manos, verdad?

- Hai, pero Sasuke fue el único superviviente…

- Todo lo que hice tiene su razón de ser. El comienzo de todo es la formación de la aldea de Konoha. Como sabrás, uno de los fundadores de la aldea era del clan Uchiha, verdad?

- Hai

- Pues el otro fundador era de un clan enemigo de los Uchiha. Ambos líderes decidieron que ya bastaba de guerra inútil, que mejor usaban su fuerza combinada para crear una aldea y así proteger juntos a sus pueblos. Asi fue como nació la aldea de Konoha…

- Vaya, no lo sabía…

- Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, Naruto… el clan enemigo de los Uchiha, el clan Senjuu, nos consideraban peligrosos y establecieron tenernos controlados en el actual barrio Uchiha… era su forma de mantenernos a todos juntos y vigilados. Los años pasaron manteniendo este acuerdo de convivencia y conveniencia, y la aldea creció. Los Hokages morían y eran reemplazados con el mejor y mas fuerte ninja de ese momento, capaz de llevar la aldea con justicia y eficiencia… hasta que llegamos al ataque del Kyuubi el día de tu nacimiento – Naruto se estremeció y se llevó la mano al vientre instintivamente – el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha no fue por voluntad propia del demonio… alguien lo controlaba en las sombras, alguien descontento con la forma de vida en Konoha. Un miembro del clan Uchiha no estaba de acuerdo en como estaban las cosas en Konoha con nuestro clan y se rebeló. Parece ser que el Sharingan en su mas alto nivel puede controlar a los bijuus y Uchiha Madara lo utilizó para arrasar la aldea y levantar una nueva Konoha gobernada por los Uchiha… pero Yondaime Hokage frustró su plan, sellando al Kyuubi en tu interior, muriendo por Konoha… la paz regresaba a la aldea… momentáneamente. El consejo de Konoha se enteró de que un Uchiha había liderado el ataque a Konoha y propusieron a un importante miembro del clan hacer de espia para ellos… yo.

- Tu… traicionaste a tu familia?

- No era traición. Era intentar comprender por qué se nos había condenado a vivir encerrados en un barrio y a tener vigilancia… el clan se enteró y me usó como agente doble. Mi deber era informar al clan de lo que pensaban hacer con nosotros el consejo de Konoha, y a ellos informarles de nuestras actividades…

- Debió de ser duro…

- No sabes cuanto… me debatía entre la lealtad a mi clan o a la villa de la Hoja. En esas estaba cuando descubrí algo que me gustaría no haber descubierto jamás… Uchiha Madara, el que controló al Kyuubi aquella noche, estaba vivo, y no muerto como todo el mundo pensaba. Madara me descubrió y me amenazó con contarles al consejo lo que estaba haciendo si no le ayudaba. Me dijo que si no mataba a todos los Uchiha de Konoha, el consejo se enteraría de mi posición como agente doble y tanto mi familia como yo mismo iríamos a parar a la cárcel. Por ninguna circunstancia quería que mi hermano Sasuke pasara por eso, así que tomé la mas dolorosa decisión que he tomado en mi vida… Le dije a Madara que estaba de acuerdo, que eliminaría al clan Uchiha de Konoha… pero con una condición: que dejase a mi hermano vivo. Tuvo sus reticencias, pero aceptó. Y llegamos a la noche en el que cometí el peor crimen de la historia… Sasuke, que había vuelto antes a casa, descubrió lo que había hecho y salió de casa, espantado… cuando me fui de ahí no pude contener las lágrimas ante la cara de dolor y desesperación de Sasuke al verse solo en el mundo y traicionado por la persona que el mas admiraba…

- Itachi-san…

- Ahora que sabes toda la verdad seguro que me odiarás mas que antes… lo comprendo y me lo merezco…

- Se equivoca…

- Como? – Itachi miró a los ojos al rubio, encontrándolos cálidos y comprensivos

- No le odio. Todo el tiempo que he estado conviviendo con usted desde que llegué a Akatsuki me ha servido para darme cuenta de que no es una mala persona. Si hizo lo que hizo fue para proteger a su querido hermano menor… yo he hecho algo parecido… soy un traidor a los ojos de la aldea, pero lo hice para proteger a las personas que quiero, así que sé muy bien como se debió de sentir. Le admiro mucho, Itachi-san – y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

- Naruto… - y sonrió – Gracias

- De nada – y contempló el rostro de Itachi, ya que nunca le había visto sonreir, pero le gustó el cambio – Ahora solo queda una cosa…

- Que cosa?

- Contarle toda la verdad a Sasuke

- No puedo hacer eso… Por mucho que mi hermano lo entendiera, persiste el hecho que maté a mis propios padres… eso no tiene perdón alguno.

- Pero al menos conocerá las razones que lo llevaron a eso… Además… quiero encontrarme con Sasuke y decirle unas cuantas cosas…

- No se…

- No le he visto dudar en la vida, Itachi-san… se va a dejar vencer por los caprichos de su hermano menor?

- Puede ser que tengas razón… pero el problema viene ahora… como encontramos a Sasuke? Y mas importante aun… sin que se entere la organización…

- Jejejeje eso déjemelo a mi. Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

- Naruto, debo admitir que me has sorprendido…

- Yo? Sorprenderle a usted?

- Hai. Nunca pensé que pudieras desarrollar hacia mi sentimientos diferentes al odio o al rencor… sin embargo has dicho que me admiras. Jamás he conocido a alguien con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo. Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke es tu amigo.

- Itachi-san… va un poco atrasado de noticias – y sonrió amargamente – Sasuke intentó matarme, no una, sino dos veces.

- Pero no lo hizo.

- En la primera ocasión por capricho, según el, y en la segunda por ordenes de Orochimaru…

- Naruto… conocemos a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que no acepta ordenes de nadie… Si la primera vez no te mató no fue por orgullo, sino porque realmente te aprecia. Y la segunda vez exactamente lo mismo ya que, si realmente hubiera querido matarte, no le hubieran importado las órdenes de Orochimaru. Mi hermanito no es alguien fácil de tratar, pero tu haces hasta lo imposible para rescatarlo, aunque no se lo merezca. Te agradezco tu preocupación por Sasuke, y si no se da cuenta del amigo que tiene es que el Sharingan lo está dejando ciego.

- Itachi-san… Arigatou

- No es nada. Y ahora creo que es hora de ir a dormir. No sabemos que nos espera mañana, por eso es mejor estar descansados.

- Muy bien. Oyasumi, Itachi-san

- Oyasumi, Naruto-kun

Naruto se fue a su cuarto, feliz de saber algo mas sobre la familia Uchiha. Pareciera que los Uchiha estaban destinados a ser sus compañeros… primero Sasuke y ahora su hermano Itachi. Pero no importaba, al rubio no le desagradaban los Uchiha, por muy fríos y antisociales que parezcan. Su intuición no le falló al creer que Uchiha Itachi no era una mala persona, ya que con el, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la organización, no le había demostrado maldad alguna, al contrario… estaba pensando que aquella noche, cuando Koji se quedó a cenar con el, Itachi tuvo algo que ver. Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se metió a su cuarto, se tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en alguna clase de plan para conseguir reunirse con Sasuke.

Itachi seguía en la terraza, aún sorprendido por las maduras palabras de aquel rubito hiperactivo. Naruto había tenido que madurar de repente, y el Uchiha había sido testigo directo del proceso. En el corazón del frío Akatsuki, una chispita de calidez intentaba abrirse paso entre el hielo que Itachi había colocado para protegerse de las emociones y sentimientos, que le estorbaban en ese mundo en el que se había visto inmerso. Pero la inocencia de Naruto había hecho estragos en esa cuidadosa pared, abriendo grietas por donde se habían colado los sentimientos, haciendo al Uchiha preso de ellos. Ahora no podía sino preocuparse por Naruto, y agradecerle su comprensión y la preocupación por su hermano. Se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima, y preguntándose que clase de descabellado plan se le ocurriría al rubio para que los dejaran ir a buscar a Sasuke, lo que arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

Llegó el alba, y todos los Akatsuki, como cada mañana, se reunían en el comedor para el desayuno. Naruto desayunaba rápido, siendo observado por un curioso Deidara, que no entendía la prisa del rubio. Cuando terminó, espero a que todos terminaran y salió tras Itachi.

- Itachi-san… - y agarró la manga de la túnica del moreno

- Dime, Naruto

- Podemos hablar?

- Claro, vamos al lugar de entrenamiento – una vez en la sala de entrenamiento – Y bien, que es lo que tienes que decirme?

- Creo que ya tengo un plan para que nos dejen buscar a Sasuke, y de paso, llevarnos algo de gloria

- A ver ese plan… - Itachi no sonaba para nada convencido… mas bien estaba resignado a oír una barbaridad

- Orochimaru fue miembro de Akatsuki, verdad?

- Así es

- Por tanto conoce muy bien a la organización y sus secretos, verdad?

- Cierto

- Y si proponemos ir a buscarle?

- Para que, exactamente?

- Pues para matarlo. Como le he dicho, conoce muchos secretos de Akatsuki, con lo que deduzco que Pain no quiere que se sepan, no?

- Hmmm… y donde entra Sasuke en todo esto?

- Podemos decirle que vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro: capturar a Orochimaru y reclutar a Sasuke.

- Reclutarle?

- Aha. Dos Sharingan siempre serán mejor que uno, no? – y le guiñó un ojo a Itachi

- Pues no está nada mal ese plan… esperaba oír una barbaridad, pero me has vuelto a sorprender

- Itachi-san! – Naruto infló los mofletes – Ya no soy un niño y se pensar…

- Pues por tu actitud ahora mismo nadie lo diría

- Está bien, está bien… entonces… aprueba mi plan?

- Tendría que pensarlo detenidamente, sopesar las preguntas que nos haga Pain y pensar posibles respuestas… Cuando tenga algo decidido te lo diré.

- Muy bien, solo que no se tarde mucho, ne?

- Hai, hai…

Y así, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, con el plan para buscar a Sasuke fraguándose lentamente…

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aki el capi... ahora a responder los reviews ^^**

**Isa:** Wola superhipermegaamiiiiiiiix!! ^^ ya se que estoy como una cabra, pero me lo paso genial XD... bueno, aki tienes otro capi mas de esta historia, espero que te guste tanto como los otros ijijijij.... Asi que gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Sayooo!!

**macabre-wolf:** Wola!! Los lemons explicitos no son lo mio... me gusta mas dejarlo así de suavecito y romantico ^^ y lo de hinata... leelo hasta el final y lo sabras XD. Muchas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente Sayooo!!

**Zero Namikaze: **Hi ^^ Wooo te lo leiste todo de un tirón... bueno, la vdd es que cuando una historia engancha pierdes la nocion del tiempo jijiji a mi me ha pasado ^^. Bienvenid a fic, muchas gracias por tu coment y te espero en el siguiente ^^ Sayooo!!!

**StarFive:** Aaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiix!! Que bueno que te pudiste pasar... no te preocupes, no pasa nada, yo entiendo que los estudios son lo primero, por que hace poco que deje de ser estudiante ^^ pero tu a tu ritmo... si entras mas tarde pues no pasa nada... lo importante es que lo leas y te guste ^^ Muchas gracias por tu coment, ganbare con los estudios y te espero en el siguiente Sayooo!!

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	18. Chapter 18

**Para todos aquellos que creyeron que me abdujeron los aliens... Aquí estoy! Eso si... pido perdon por la enooooooooorme tardanza, pero es en serio que no he podido acabarlo antes... Tenía la mitad del capitulo desde hacia tiempo y anoche me puse y me salió todo de un tirón... Así que aquí lo teneis, espero que los que sigan esta historia se acuerden de ella y vean como continua... Disfruten de la lectura ^^

* * *

**

El Zorro y la Luna Roja

* * *

**Capítulo 18 **

En los días que siguieron a la conversación entre Itachi y Naruto, al rubio se le veía muy callado. Durante las horas comunes, las comidas, Naruto comía en silencio, estudiando lo que le dijera Itachi "Tengo que pensar en las posibles preguntas que nos haría Pain para pensar posibles respuestas". Al acabar las comidas, Naruto se iba a su habitación, esperando la visita de su amigo Koji o el llamamiento de Itachi para sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

En Konoha, durante estos días, había alguien que parecía más triste y ausente que de costumbre. Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba en su jardín, sentada junto al pequeño estanque, observando el elegante nadar de las carpas. Neji salía de la casa principal y, al mirar al jardín, vio a su prima. Con un suspiro resignado se acercó a ella.

- Hinata-sama…

- Neji… en que quedamos hace tiempo?

- Gomenne… me cuesta llamarte tan informalmente.

- Al menos me tuteas… - y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Desde que volviste de una misión hace unos días, cada vez que vengo a la casa te encuentro aquí…

- Estoy triste, nada más

- Por Naruto?

- Hai – y la muchacha bajó la cabeza, centrando su mirada en los peces del estanque.

- Si no supiera que te quiere, yo mismo lo buscaría para golpearle por tenerte así…

- Neji… - Hinata elevó los ojos y se encontró con los nacarados orbes de su primo… era la primera vez que lo sentía hablarle así…

- … - Neji apartó la mirada, avergonzado y sintiendo que había mostrado demasiado…

- No te preocupes por mí, Neji. De veras estoy bien, solo estoy triste porque lo echo de menos. – intentó sonreír para no preocupar a su primo, pero solo le salió un leve asomo de sonrisa

- De todas formas quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí

- Lo sé desde que te conocí. Gracias por estar ahí para mí.

- Lo hago con gusto – le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia – Quieres ir al dojo y entrenar un poco?

- Nunca conseguiré ganarte y lo sabes…

- Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado – y le sonrió cálidamente

- De acuerdo.

Neji se levantó, puesto que estaba sentado junto a su prima, y le ofreció una mano a Hinata. La chica la aceptó y se levantó, yendo con Neji al dojo de la casa Hyuuga. Una vez allí, ambos contendientes se pusieron en la posición de lucha típica del clan Hyuuga y activaron el Byakugan. Comenzó el combate. Neji atacó primero y Hinata esquivó, contraatacando al brazo del chico, que retrocedió. Ahora fue Hinata la que atacó, acertando en el pecho de Neji, dejándole sin respiración. Tanto uno como otro estaban sorprendidos, ya que Hinata no se esperaba ni siquiera poder rozar el cuerpo de su primo y Neji veía que su prima realmente había mejorado. La lucha continuó y Hinata decidió probar una cosa. Adoptó una pose conocida para Neji, la del Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho, y comenzó a atacar sus puntos de chakra, aprovechando que Neji estaba recuperando el aliento. Hinata comenzó a golpear a su primo, cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que, con el último golpe, lo mandó contra la pared del dojo. Neji se levantó y, con una reverencia, dio el combate por terminado. Se acercó a Hinata.

- Decías algo de que nunca me ibas a ganar?

- En serio que no me lo creo… de… de veras te he ganado? No te has dejado ganar?

- Me has ganado limpiamente. Eres una digna heredera del Clan Hyuuga – y le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano para felicitarla por el buen combate.

- Neji! – Hinata obvio la mano tendida de su primo y se lanzó a abrazarle. Neji se seguía sonrojando cada vez que Hinata hacía eso, era inevitable, pero también era innegable que agradecía cada momento pasado con su prima. Los brazos del muchacho rodearon a la chica brevemente, para luego soltarla, elevarle el rostro dulcemente y darle un beso en la frente.

- Ya es hora de irse a descansar y a asearse, la cena estará lista pronto.

- Bien – una sonrisa adornaba el lindo rostro de la chica al separarse de su primo – nos vemos en la cena!

Hinata salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Neji se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido su prima, con un sentimiento de remordimiento apretándole el corazón.

En Akatsuki estaban pendientes del regreso de Deidara, que había ido a una misión hacía unos días y era tiempo de que regresara. Un día, sin previo aviso, los miembros de la Organización recibieron un citatorio de reunión. Naruto se encontraba entrenando con Itachi cuando recibieron la noticia, así que se fueron directamente al salón de actos, con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que les tenían que decir. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con los demás Akatsukis encima de la tarima, con Pain en el centro. Los recién llegados se apresuraron a ocupar su lugar en la fila. Cuando Pain comprobó que estaban todos los que tenían que estar, comenzó a hablar.

- Como todos sabeis, Deidara estaba en una misión importante – los interpelados asintieron – Tengo malas noticias. Deidara ha muerto – un murmullo generalizado se levantó en la sala – Zetsu, informa

- Sí, señor. En mi tarea de vigilante presencié una batalla formidable entre Deidara y la nueva adquisición de Orochimaru – Naruto se envaró – Itachi, tu hermano se ve realmente saludable, Orochimaru debe de haberle cuidado bien – y una socarrona risa se oyó proveniente de la planta carnívora, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de unos ojos negros y otros zafiro – Como venía contando, Deidara se encontró con Uchiha Sasuke. El muchacho le preguntó a Deidara donde se encontraba Itachi. Ya conocemos todos el temperamento explosivo de Deidara, con lo que provocó a Sasuke, desatándose una lucha a muerte. Deidara le dijo a Sasuke que pondría a prueba el arma que tenía contra Itachi; si funcionaba contra el, contra el hemano mayor también… Deidara subestimó a Sasuke, el cual le dijo que había matado a Orochimaru y que ahora poseía poder suficiente para matar a su hermano. Durante la batalla, Sasuke hizo uso de su sello en nivel dos, siendo superior a Deidara, el cual tuvo que recurrir a su última arma… su propio cuerpo. Sasuke invocó a Manda, la serpiente de Orochimaru para cubrirse, resultando muerta al usarla de escudo, pero no le resultó del todo bien. Sasuke no ha salido bien parado. En estos momentos debe estar bastante herido…

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos al escuchar el relato de Zetsu. Naruto, durante todo el relato del Akatsuki bipolar, estuvo agarrado a la manga de la túnica de Itachi con dedos crispados, gesto que no había pasado desapercibido para el Uchiha, que sopesaba la información otorgada por la planta carnívora. Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru? Se había vuelto tan fuerte como para desafiar a la organización? Itachi y Naruto estaban más preocupados por Sasuke que por el destino de Deidara, así que, cuando se acabó la reunión, se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde se dispusieron a discutir unas cuantas cosas. Naruto comenzó a bombardear a Itachi con preguntas, con los nervios de punta, andando de un lado a otro…

- Itachi-san, que era eso que Zetsu ha dicho que Deidara utilizó su cuerpo como arma? De verdad Sasuke habrá matado a Orochimaru? Pero si lo ha matado… el sello no debería haber desaparecido? Si Orochimaru sigue vivo donde puede estar? Afecta esto a nuestro plan de ir a por Sasuke? Itachi-san contésteme, por favor!

- Naruto, cálmate. Y quedate quieto que vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso. Además, si no te callas no podré contestarte – el rubio se calmó, con los nervios a flor de piel, pendiente del Uchiha mayor - a ver, vamos por partes… Deidara era de la opinión que todo el arte se reduce al momento de una explosión, verdad? Pues su cuerpo era una bomba andante. Deidara tenía una técnica final que consistía en hacer explotar su propio cuerpo, creando una potencia explosiva masiva, arrasando todo en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero al costo de perder la vida, por eso era su última arma. Sasuke, aunque haya invocado a Manda, la serpiente de Orochimaru, habrá acabado muy malherido aunque la serpiente haya recibido el impacto directo de la explosión… y respecto a lo del sello… es cierto que si matas a quien puso el sello, éste debe desaparecer… si lo sigue usando es que Orochimaru está vivo, probablemente dentro de Sasuke, usando como vía el sello…

- Pero… si Sasuke esta tan malherido como dice… está en peligro! Tenemos que idear algo para ir a buscarle enseguida!

- Naruto, no debes dejar que tus sentimientos te nublen la razón. Debemos tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar bien en un plan para ir a buscar a Sasuke sin que levantemos sospechas…

- Que tal si le decimos a Pain que vamos a confirmar si de veras Orochimaru está muerto? Podemos decirle que si Sasuke usó el sello, Orochimaru no está muerto y vamos a asegurarnos que los secretos de la organización estén a salvo…

- Hmmm… no es mal plan… pero debemos esperar al menos hasta mañana para decírselo, así no crearemos suspicacias

- Está bien, pero quiero que sepa que yo no me voy a quedar sentado. Yo iré con usted a hablar con Pain, le daré sobradas razones para que me permita ir con usted

- De acuerdo, pero tienes que comportarte. No debes dejar que se entrevean nuestras verdaderas intenciones o estamos perdidos.

- Hai, Itachi-san

- Ahora a descansar un poco y a pensar bien lo que haremos si es que nuestro plan de ir a buscar a Sasuke da sus frutos

- Bien

Mientras en Akatsuki se corría la noticia de la muerte de Deidara, en un pueblo cercano al escenario de una batalla a muerte, un grupo de personas se instalaban en una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Una mujer pelirroja se inclinaba sobre un muchacho moreno, inconsciente y malherido, mientras que un albino con una gran espada al hombro y un chico grandote y con cara de bueno miraban como la pelirroja le daba los primeros auxilios al herido. Karin, como se llamaba la pelirroja, les daba órdenes a los chicos.

- Suigetsu, tráeme agua limpia y unas vendas, Juugo, ve al pueblo a comprar comida y medicinas… Rápido!

- Mira a ver cómo me hablas… - Suigetsu tuvo que saltar, pero aún así fue a hacer lo que le dijo Karin, mientras que Juugo desaparecía por la puerta

- Sasuke… tienes que recuperarte… - la chica miraba al Uchiha menor, el cual respiraba entrecortadamente, sudando por la alta fiebre, tendido en un improvisado camastro

Cuando los chicos volvieron, Karin se dispuso a curar a Sasuke lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuenta el sitio donde se encontraban y que no querían llamar la atención. Juugo y Suigetsu estaban apoyados contra la pared, viendo los esfuerzos de Karin por estabilizar al Uchiha, hasta que, después de unas horas de angustia, se levantó de su posición junto a Sasuke, suspirando aliviada.

- Listo, ya está curado… pero no podremos movernos de aquí en unos cuantos días. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, ir al pueblo lo mínimo posible y esperar a que Sasuke se recupere…

- Y tu desde cuando das órdenes?

- Se te ocurre algo mejor, anguila?

- …

- Hay que reconocer que esta vez tiene razón, Suigetsu… - Juugo, la voz de la razón del grupo ^^ (cuando no tenía el sello activado, claro xP) Suigetsu despotricaba por lo bajo, haciendo sonreir al castaño

Al día siguiente de la noticia de la muerte del amante de las explosiones, en Akatsuki se realizó una comida conmemorativa para despedir a Deidara, a la que acudieron los miembros restantes de la organización a presentar sus respetos. Naruto le cuchicheo a Itachi, preguntándole cuando iban a proponerle lo de Sasuke a Pain, con lo que el Uchiha le susurró que cuando estuvieran en la sala de entrenamiento hablarían. Naruto estaba impaciente por salir a buscar a Sasuke, pero comprendía que si, por culpa de su impulsividad, los atrapaban en sus verdaderos planes, recibirían un buen castigo, sino la muerte por traición, así que esperó a que terminaran de comer para ir a la mencionada sala de entrenamientos. Una vez dentro, ambos Akatsukis se pusieron de acuerdo.

- Naruto, escúchame bien. Tienes que hacer caso de todo lo que te diga y seguir el plan al pie de la letra, de lo contrario podríamos acabar muy mal.

- Hai, Itachi-san.

- Bien, escucha… ahora iremos a hablar con Pain. Le diremos que queremos ir a confirmar la muerte de Orochimaru, y de paso, reclutar a Sasuke a nuestras filas. No debes dejar que Pain intuya que lo realmente queremos hacer es ir al encuentro de Sasuke por mero gusto.

- No es por mero gusto, Itachi-san. Tenemos nuestras razones. Usted tiene que explicarle a su hermano que lo que hizo tenía su razón de ser. Y yo tengo que convencerlo de que en Konoha tiene amigos y gente que lo apoya y que lo perdonarían si volviera y colaborara un poquito. Tranquilícese, Itachi-san… ya no soy el niño inmaduro de antes – y sonrió como antes solía hacer.

- Está bien, Naruto, confiaré en ti. Ahora vamos a hablar con Pain.

- Hai

Salieron de la habitación rumbo al despacho del jefe de la organización. Por el camino iban repasando el plan en voz baja, una y otra vez, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Llamaron a la puerta y les fue concedido el paso.

- Itachi, Naruto-kun, a que debo vuestra visita?

- Pain-san, tenemos algo que nos gustaría comentaros

- Adelante…

- Zetsu nos informó que Sasuke le había dicho a Deidara que había matado a Orochimaru, verdad? – Pain asintió – y también dijo que usó su sello maldito en nivel dos para poder vencer a Deidara, no? – Pain volvió a asentir – Cuando terminó la reunión, Naruto me hizo un comentario que me hizo pensar… si Sasuke usó su sello, entonces Orochimaru no está muerto.

- Como?

- Si matas a alguien que impuso un sello maldito, dicho sello debe desaparecer de todas las personas a las que les fue impuesto. Si Sasuke usó el sello, eso quiere decir que Orochimaru no está muerto. Puede ser que se haya refugiado en el cuerpo de Sasuke, sin que se diera cuenta, y vivir del poder que le confiere el sello maldito.

- Con todo esto que me quereis pedir, exactamente?

- Nos gustaría ir a buscar a Sasuke, investigar la supuesta muerte de Orochimaru y, si usted está de acuerdo, reclutar a Sasuke. Mi hermanito se ha hecho muy fuerte si ha conseguido matar a Deidara.

- Hmmm… no es mala idea… tendría que pensarlo. De todas formas, si descubrierais que Orochimaru no está muerto, que es lo que haríais?

- Matarlo, por supuesto – Naruto habló por primera vez en la conversación; Itachi lo miraba, cauteloso – Itachi-san me ha contado que Orochimaru perteneció en su día a Akatsuki, verdad? Eso quiere decir que conoce los secretos de la organización. Matarlo los mantendría a salvo. – Itachi suspiró aliviado

- Tienes razón, Naruto-kun. Pensaré en todo esto y os daré una respuesta.

- Hai – ambos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de Pain, Itachi le dio un pescozón a Naruto. El rubio se sobaba el golpe con carita de perrito apaleado.

- Mou! A que ha venido eso, Itachi-san?

- Te dejé bien claro que te estuvieras callado y me dejaras hablar a mí.

- Pero… no he dicho nada que pueda levantar sospechas.

- Hmm… Está bien, pero la próxima vez hazme caso.

- Hai, Itachi-san – Naruto caminaba en silencio junto al Uchiha hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar

- Bueno, si se diera que Pain nos permite ir a buscar a Sasuke… por donde sugieres que empecemos a buscar?

- Pues… Creo que un buen punto de partida sería la antigua guarida de Orochimaru

- Conoces su ubicación? – Itachi no ganaba para sorpresas con el rubio

- Sip. Cuando fuimos a buscar a Sasuke dimos con ella… No creo que esté en muy buenas condiciones, después de los destrozos que provocamos, pero es un buen comienzo, no?

- Tienes razón, ese será nuestro primer paso si nuestro plan funciona

- Hai! Y…

- Suéltalo… - Itachi suspiraba sabedor de que Naruto quería preguntar algo

- Cuanto cree que Pain se tarde en decidirse?

- Pues no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que no debemos insistir. Si lo hacemos seguro que sospechará algo. A partir de ahora y hasta que nos diga algo actuaremos como de costumbre

- Bien

En la aldea de Konoha, una joven de ojos nacarados se encuentra en su habitación. Hinata rebusca en uno de sus cajones un objeto envuelto en un paquetito, con un pañuelo como envoltorio. El colgante de Naruto descansa entre la tela y, mirándolo, Hinata derrama unas cuantas lágrimas, recordando las circunstancias en las que lo obtuvo. La Hyuuga no sabía qué hacer… por una parte estaba Naruto, diciéndole que no diga nada, que está bien, que no quiere que lo busquen porque pondría en peligro a los habitantes de la aldea… pero luego estaba ese colgante. Conocía lo suficiente a Kiba y a Akamaru como para saber que podrían seguir el rastro de Naruto gracias a ese objeto y la muchacha se debatía entre preservar la promesa que le hizo el día que se despidieron o iniciar una búsqueda junto con todas las personas que extrañaban al rubio y se preguntaban, todavía, por qué se fue. Con un suspiro volvió a envolver el colgante y a esconderlo en los recovecos del cajón de donde lo sacó, yendo a comer con su familia.

Pasaron cuatro días y en Akatsuki alguien estaba con los nervios destrozados. Naruto no hacía más que recorrerse la habitación de un lado a otro, incluso por el techo, haciendo uso de su chakra. Cuanto más se tardaría Pain en decidir si los dejaba ir en busca de Sasuke o no? No sabía cuánto más podría soportar fingir que no pasaba nada, cuando deseaba salir corriendo de allí, ahora que la posibilidad de que encontrara a Sasuke estaba más fuerte que nunca. Además, estaba el hecho de que ya estaría casi recuperado de su batalla con Deidara y se podría mover de donde estuviera en breve. Solo se distraía cuando Koji venía a visitarle, aunque también tenía que fingir con él; Itachi había sido muy claro en ese aspecto: nada de sospechas. Tocaron a la puerta y Naruto se descolgó del techo, yendo a abrir. Itachi estaba plantado en la puerta con gesto serio.

- Itachi-san…

- Naruto, es la hora

- La hora… espere… eso quiere decir que Pain…

- Nos ha llamado… a los dos

- Está bien… vamos

- Te veo nervioso. Necesitas tranquilizarte

- Ya me tranquilizare por el camino

- Esta vez deja que hable yo

- Hai – Ambos shinobis se dirigieron al despacho de Pain, llamando a la puerta y entrando cuando se les concedió el paso.

- Nos llamaba, Pain-san?

- Si. Adelante, Itachi, Naruto-kun…

- Díganos…

- He estado pensando detenidamente en lo que me comentasteis hace unos días

- Hace unos días? – Itachi se hacía el desentendido, como si no le diera mayor importancia al asunto

- Si, lo de comprobar si Orochimaru estaba muerto

- Ah, si… eso…

- He decidido que no perdemos nada comprobándolo. Naruto-kun tenía razón. Si Orochimaru está vivo, necesitamos que deje de estarlo. Partís cuando queráis pero eso si… exijo absoluto profesionalismo

- Por supuesto, Pain-san. Con su permiso, vamos a prepararnos

- Hai

Itachi y Naruto salieron de la habitación. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que por fin iban a ir a buscar a Sasuke no pudo evitar saltar de alegría. Itachi observaba como el rostro de Naruto, crispado por la tensión y los nervios, ahora volvía a ser el de antes, lleno de energía y alegría al saber que irían tras su mejor amigo.

- Naruto, ve a tu cuarto y prepárate. Salimos después de cenar.

- Para aprovechar la oscuridad, verdad?

- Exacto…

- Itachi-san, quiere decirme algo?

- Eh? – Como podía saberlo?

- Se ha quedado callado un momento, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera…

- Tienes razón, quiero decirte algo – el rubito miró a su sensei Akatsuki con esos ojos zafiro – quiero darte las gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi hermano, aún cuando no se lo merezca…

- No tiene nada que agradecer, Itachi-san. Lo hago porque me nace. Sasuke me salvó la vida en nuestra primera misión como equipo y hemos luchado juntos en multitud de ocasiones. Fue la primera persona con la que tuve un lazo, desde aquél primer día que lo vi sentado en un embarcadero, con la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. Para mí fue como mirarme en un espejo, así que decidí que seriamos amigos… y hasta hoy – y Naruto sonrió

- Con razón mi hermanito no te ha matado… en realidad te aprecia, aunque no se dé cuenta… - Itachi recobró su rostro frío e impasible, que se había visto ablandado por el relato del rubio – Quedamos en la puerta principal después de cenar.

- Hai, Itachi-san – Naruto también adquirió la seriedad que la ocasión ameritaba.

Y así, cada uno se fue a su cuarto a preparar lo que le fuera a hacer falta para esta dura misión, más dura para Itachi que para cualquier otro, puesto que significaba volver a abrir las heridas de su querido hermano menor, intentando que creyera que lo que hizo… lo hizo para protegerle.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí pueden leer xP Avisarles que la historia se acerca a su final, que no se si será un capi o dos mas, pero esto se acaba... Darles las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia de esta humilde escritora y decirles que yo, aunque tarde, siempre termino mis historias... Arigatou ^^**


End file.
